


Bound to you

by Pyschokisses



Category: Dragonball
Genre: AUfic, Anal, Dragonball - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy, Kakarot - Freeform, M/M, Rimming, Smut, blowjob, goku - Freeform, kakavege, vegeta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 70,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyschokisses/pseuds/Pyschokisses
Summary: A requested and co written with -YezdanYavaVegeta moved into the city with not knowing anyone but his close friend, he meets Goku who he shows interest in.I do not own the rights to any dragonball/z characters.
Relationships: Goku/Vegeta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. The City

New to the city and it's alien smells, fumes from belching vehicles quilting the streets,ambience of loud footsteps from commuters. No glances were made, making it more awkward as if he couldn't feel any more out of place enough. He stood still, checking his phone, whilst crowd of people continued to walk past occasional bumping into his shoulders, not phased he looked ahead following the directions as shown on google maps. He furrowed his brows looking around at the different shops, this was all new to him.One of his close friends had moved here couple years back, they'd stay in touch often; she coaxed him into moving here. Here he is, setting foot into London city on his own for the first time. He was overwhelmed just how big the place is, living not far from the centre, he hadn't left far from his apartment for first few weeks. His friend had encouraged him to venture further, embracing the culture which he felt very unsettled. He caught a glance of a scruffy looking man holding up a 'big issue' sign, desperately wavering the magazine in passer by faces; noticing his glance the man tried to approach him. Looking around nervously, he pretended to answer his phone as he proceeded to walk ahead, he looked back seeing the man glaring back at him; perhaps he's not the first person to do that. Looking away fighting back a grin knowing the man was still glaring mumbling some insults at him, what an odd place, people were either too polite, or too upfront. He stood outside a costa cafe, looking around double checking if it was the correct place; for he lost count exactly how many Costa's he walked past. He heard a familiar voice calling out his name, he spun on his heel folding his arms.

"Vegeta,hey! you found it!" Bulma smiled handing him a cup of hot chocolate. "so, how was your first time using the public transport?" she ignored his glare knowing earlier he had complained why she couldn't of just given him a lift.

"Hated it, the stink was unreal." Vegeta scoffed at her staring at the hot chocolate. "trying to sweeten me up now?" he quirked a brow at her as he took a sip.

Bulma rolled her eyes at him. "you are going to have to get used to using public transport mr! you can't just linger about your apartment."

"Watch me." he grinned as she frowned at him.

"well, we ready for some window shopping?" she yanked on his arm as they started to walk forward, she laughed as Vegeta groaned he glanced at the pigeons strolling along the path way waiting for crumbs to fall on the ground from the commuters. The stopped in front of one particular shop bright red with white word 'Hamleys' written on the front, so pristine and eye catching. Bulma stood looking through one of the windows. Vegeta rolled his eyes at her. "you have no idea just how expensive this place is!" 

"it's a toy shop? of course it'll be expensive, one way to bleed through parents finances just to keep their little brats happy." Vegeta looked over at a mother glaring shaking her head in disgust as she walked in with her children. Bulma noticed this and clipped Vegeta on back of the head. 

"come on!" she gripped his arm pulling him away from the store embarrassed by causing that little scene as others glared over at them, thanks to the upset mother who over heard him. "such a tool!"

"If I've hurt her feelings, then that's her problem not ours." Vegeta shrugged as he tucked his hands in his jean pockets whilst Bulma proceeded to tug at his arm. Like a child in a sweet shop, this was her haven, and it was one of his peeves with her. She assumed he'd enjoy browsing through countless shops whilst she'd gossip about friends. Entering into one particular clothing shop, he was too preoccupied looking at the locals to even notice the name of the shop. Judging by how others were dressed, it wasn't that for the working class. Bulma had him sat outside the changing area, he rolled his eyes and started to browse on his phone. How long could it possibly take for this woman to try on different clothing? practically close to an hour. There was a young male member of staff that caught his attention, they both caught each other glancing causing them both to smirk. Bulma had interrupted his glance as she stood pouting at him. Vegeta looked at her up and down quirking a brow. "what?"

"be honest, I look fat in this don't I?" she looked over for reassurance as she glanced at her self at the mirror on the side.

Vegeta smirked knowing full well she didn't, she was merely looking for his reassurance. "yes" he laughed as she stood opening and closing her mouth in shock. before storming back behind the curtain. Vegeta, glanced corner of his eye noticing the member of staff was no longer stood there. he sighed leaning back.

"you're horrible!" Bulma whined behind the curtains as she started putting her clothing back on. She sulked as she started to storm out the shop with Vegeta following behind. "Can't believe you called me fat!" she glared at him from corner of her eye.

"correction, you called yourself that." Vegeta smirked at her knowing she couldn't stay mad at him, she turned and punched him in the arm. They started to walk towards the square gardens, looking around at the crisp green grass as families were sat having picnics, couples sat on benches sharing lunch together. Vegeta felt himself being yanked backwards as Bulma pulled him back. "what the f-"

"Vegeta this is one of my friends Chichi." Bulma smiled over at Vegeta nudging him to say something, he just stood staring at her. Bulma rolled her eyes. "You'll have to excuse him, he gets a little shy when around strangers." She smirked as he scoffed at her. "what you doing now, since you left reception job at the hotel?"

"still reception work, my cousin got me work in recent dojo not far from here. It's got it's benefits." Chichi grinned at Bulma, both started to giggle between each other. Vegeta shook his head staring up at the sky, he was prepared to be stood still for an hour, whenever Bulma approached someone she knew, that was it. He folded his arms staring at them both. "how about you both walk back with me? can show you my office and introduce you to Videl who also works there. They are pretty laid back there so it won't be a problem." She smiled over at them both.

"sure!" Bulma smiled in excitement ignoring Vegeta's protest. As they started to head towards a small building Bulma felt a tug on her arm, she grinned looking back at Vegeta. "come on, besides it's been a while since you done martial arts." she noticed Chichi turn round looking over at them both. "hey, what way to get to meet new people than signing up?" Bulma winked at Vegeta ignoring his pleas. She proceeded to enter the building with Chichi, Vegeta slumped walking behind keeping his eyes to the ground to avoid any eye contact. They entered into small reception area, shelves filled with trophies. Vegeta looked around the room whilst Chichi introduced Bulma to her other colleagues. The room was so small, one computer and phone. there were certificates hung on the wall, refreshments sat at the back of the room. 

"And here's where they do their training!" Chichi guided them towards a door, she quietly opened the door so they peep through. There were mix age groups sparring each other, amongst the group one of the men slowly paced the room keeping an eye on them. 

Vegeta quirked a brow, he felt himself warm up as he caught the glance as their dark eyes locked, he bit his lip as their glance broke off. "who's that?" Vegeta pointed towards him. Bulma looked at Vegeta grinning as Chichi looked over.

"oh that's the owner, his name is Goku." Chichi looked over at Vegeta who smirked folding his arms not breaking his glance.

"sign me up." He kept his glance as he notice Goku glanced back over at him with a half smile, before having to intervene kids taking their fight too far.


	2. Registration

Sat in the car, going through his bag ensuring he had packed everything; he already checked it over at least ten times back at his apartment. The night before he even created a list on what to pack, repacking it as he kept going over the list. Bulma glanced over at him from corner of her eye, she grinned seeing him getting flustered.

"It's so cute when you have a crush." she cooed at him.

"I don't have a crush!" Vegeta folded his arms looking out the window hiding his now crimson face. He hated whenever she teased him, she'd always get excited whenever any of her friends had crushes. She'd hover over them eagerly, wanting every bit of detail out of them. Of course she had seen the way he had glanced over at Goku, was he still going to deny having a small crush? of course.

"oh please! I seen the way you were staring at him." she giggled seeing him scoff at her before looking out the window again. "hm, I'd say you are infatuated with him already, I mean why else would you sign up to the place?" she winked at him as he glared over at her giving her the middle finger, causing her to laugh. "You are like a teenager becoming obsessed with first person you find attractive, next you'll be stalking him, you already going to the place he works." 

"urgh, how much longer must I sit in this car with you?!" He threw his head back against the seat in annoyance causing her to laugh some more. He sighed looking outside at the busy traffic, perhaps getting public transport wasn't such a bad idea after all. They remained silent for rest of the journey, Bulma would giggle to herself occasionally whenever they'd glance over at each other. Parking close by, Bulma laughed as Vegeta quickly stepped out the car with his bag. He glared over as Bulma stepped out the car too grinning at him. "What are you doing?!"

"Aw, I'm just here for moral support." She winked at him as she walked ahead. 

Vegeta reluctantly followed her in muttering under his breath, praying that she wasn't going to cause a scene. She was like an annoying sister, getting kick out of embarrassing him. As he approached the reception he stood furrowing his brows seeing Bulma leaning over the desk grinning over at him. He slowly walked in seeing Chichi on the phone, he quirked his brow at Bulma unsure what she was grinning at. "What are you up to?!" He whispered as she winked. Videl walked in handing the registration forms for Vegeta to fill in. As he started to complete the form he heard Bulma starting to talk to Videl, he kept focusing on the forms whilst listening in.

"So, any single men?" Bulma glanced over at Vegeta knowing he was listening. 

"There's a few I believe, they don't really talk much about their personal life though." Videl smiled over at Bulma as she was stapling some forms together. 

"Say, what about the owner, any significant other?" Bulma ignored Vegeta's glare at her. 

Videl shrugged. "Yeah, he keeps things like that private." She glanced at Bulma, who stood tapping her index finger on her lips whilst resting a hand on her waist trying to think of another question. 

"Would you say he's into men?" Bulma winked at Vegeta causing him to face palm.

Videl blushed shrugging her shoulders. "I'm not honestly sure, though you're not the first woman to ask those sort of questions." She giggled. "Honestly I think some of them come here just to gawk at our fighters."

"Who would do such a thing?" Bulma glanced over at Vegeta from corner of her eye, seeing Vegeta's face turn crimson she grinned. 

Vegeta handed the complete forms over keeping his glare on Bulma. "The fuck you doing?!" He muttered under his breath, low enough for her to hear it. She just winked looking over as Videl opened the door to escort him into the room.

"Have fun." She leaned on the desk winking at him. He gritted his teeth as he walked in, glancing over at the fighters who were in the middle of work out. Videl watched as he scanned the room, she looked round the room then back at him smiling.

"I can introduce you to some people if you like?" She watched as he stood hesitantly. "No need to be nervous here, all are at different levels, you will be made to feel part of the team." She smiled reassuringly as she helped him place his bag in the locker. "For today you can watch if you like,so you get feel of the place. One of our sensei's will speak to you in a little while." She walked back to the office leaving Vegeta stood watching, he didn't realise how busy the place was, it didn't look as busy when he last visited. The place he used to go kick boxing was never this busy, he quirked a brow watching as two men sparred in the corner, he leaned against the locked eyeing them up. He felt a tap on the shoulder that caused him to jump slightly.

"New here I take it?" Gohan stood looking at Vegeta up and down before offering him a handshake. Vegeta shook his hand looking around the room again. "Did you pack stuff to train in?" He noticed Vegeta wearing jeans and a top. "Because that will be a tad difficult to do any sort of combos. Or you just watching today?" 

Vegeta shrugged looking over at the men sparring in the corner of the room,whilst others were working on their cardio. He started to scan the room, furrowing his brows. "Where's the owner?" He folded his arms, one of the main reasons he had signed up to this place was to get closer to the owner.

Gohan raised his brow watching as Vegeta scanned the room in disappointment. "I can take you to him?" He gave Vegeta an inquisitive look as Vegeta's face lit up. "He's in the back room, I'll take you to him now." He glanced corner of his eye seeing Vegeta following fighting back a smile. They headed into the quiet corner of the room, Gohan knocked the door before opening for Vegeta to walk in. Vegeta paused looking at Gohan hesitantly. "It's just our equipment room." Seeing the reluctant expression on Vegeta's face, he stepped in first with Vegeta slowly following him in. He raised a brow at Vegeta, he could tell he wasn't local. They heard scuffling as things were being moved around, before a figure walked round the corner causing Vegeta to gulp his heart palpitated as he saw Goku looking over. "Um, so this is...sorry didn't get your name?" Gohan looked over at Vegeta.

"Vegeta." He answered abruptly rubbing his hands together anxiously as they began to sweat. He felt his cheeks heat up as Goku smiled over at him.

"You visited here the other day." Goku studied what Vegeta was wearing scrunching his eyebrows at him. "Take it you've never done martial arts before?" He looked over at Gohan giving him a nod as he started to leave the room.

"My stuff is in the locker..." Vegeta looked at Goku studying every inch of his body imagining him naked. He coughed to distract himself away from his fantasies, he watched as Goku slowly observed him before offering his hand to shake. Vegeta bit his lip shaking hands as he introduced himself. 

"Have you had the chance to meet everyone else yet?" Goku smiled over seeing the nervousness on Vegeta's face.

"N-not yet." Vegeta looked around the room trying to compose himself as he felt as though his body was going to crumble right there and then.

Goku seeing the nervousness on Vegeta's face rested his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "It's okay, everyone feels nervous when they first start here. Have you done any kind of martial arts before?"

Vegeta had to keep himself calm, as he felt himself close to getting a hard-on just by Goku's touch. Why was he feeling this way? Staring back at Goku's dark solemn eyes, he bit his lip, his eyes traced along Goku's jawline. God, how he'd love to trail his tongue down his neck, and the rest of his body. Seeing him up close in person, he found him even more attractive. He noticed his mind had trailed off again, judging by Goku's awkward glance at him, he probably been daydreaming for over a minute. "Yeah, it's been a while but I'm sure I'll pick it up no problem." He replied sounding confident. Goku smiled at him rubbing back of his neck, the pair looked into each others eyes before looking away.

"Well, I will take you back to one of the sensei's they can help see what level you are at." He smiled over as he guided Vegeta out the room.

"What about you?" Vegeta gulped realising he just asked him, wanting to kick himself harm, he watched as Goku folded his arms with a smug grin.

"I train our advance fighters for tournaments, we have plenty of people who can help you." Goku could see Vegeta sigh forcing a smile and a nod. "I'm sure when you've built confidence then I can train you." He winked at him causing Vegeta to blush feeling weak to his knees, he was escorted over to the other sensei's before Goku headed off. Vegeta looked over watching as Goku headed back to the equipment room, ignoring as the sensei's stood introducing themselves to him. He lost deep on thought on how he was going to get Goku's attention more, Bulma was right, he was infatuated.


	3. Awkward

Pacing the room waiting for Bulma as she was on the phone to one of her friends. He kept rolling his eyes at her as she carried on talking away raising her hand at him to keep hush. Not long had she arrived to pick him up, it was her idea to take him out to venture the city again, he was ready two hours ago. Here he was pacing in his own apartment waiting for his friend to get off the phone. He started pulling faces at her as she started to mention about him. 

"Oh yeah he's got this massive crush on-" she felt her phone being knocked off her hand. "Hey!" As she went to grab her phone back Vegeta quickly grabbed it and hung up. "Oh my gosh, there was no need for that!" She yanked her phone from Vegeta.

"You were stood there talking for hours!" Vegeta shook his head watching as Bulma started to text her friend to apologise. 

"All because I mentioned you have a crush." Bulma glared at him before putting her phone away in her bag. 

"I don't have a crush!" Vegeta denied, as he scrunched his face up at her. He stood mouth opened as Bulma giggled at him before getting her car keys out her bag. "You are unbelievable!" He folded his arms following her out. 

"You keep telling yourself that you don't have a crush." She winked causing Vegeta to blush and look away. She carried on giving him glances as they were sat in the car together. He could tell she was just wanting to continue winding him up. She smirked over at him causing him to sigh.

"Alright" he sighed again. "spit it out!" he leaned back on the seat turning slightly to face her, he could see her so eager to ask him questions. She was so predictable now, he could probably already tell what it was she was going to ask.

"Did he give you eye contact?" She grinned looking all excited as though she was getting fresh gossip from school.

"for fuck sake, I have answered all these questions already." he rubbed his temples as she parked the car leaning towards him. "why do you care?"

"So I can work out if he likes you back." Bulma shrugged, she smiled shaking her head watching as Vegeta face palmed. "Aw bless. I know you are trying to figure that out too." she was right, though he wasn't going to admit that to her. He even kept relaying that day over and over, thinking of other ways he could of approached Goku. Each one ending up with him feeling embarrassed. They walked through the city doing some sight seeing, not that Vegeta was that fussed; he hated being in crowded areas and this was his worst nightmare. He caught a glimpse of the London eye in the distance, Bulma tried to coax him to go as she said it was the best way to see the whole of the city. He didn't like the idea of being sat in a carriage with strangers for a full thirty minutes, if that wasn't bad you'd be cuing up for longer as it was one of the biggest attractions. Definitely be giving that one a miss. Instead they walked alongside the Thames occasionally looking over at the boats and the tourists taking pictures left right and bloody centre. Even standing in the way blocking the whole foot path. Bulma noticed Vegeta rolling his eye's and looking at his phone. She shook her head at him. "come on, let's get something to eat." she linked her arm with his as she leaded him back in the direction they walked from. He looked baffled at how many cafe's they walked past but she didn't stop at either one. They stopped at a halt outside a fish and chip shop, he quirked his brow as she had him sit at a table outside. Whilst waiting he stared at his phone to avoid anyone approach and talk about the weather, seemed to be the norm here, as if he couldn't already physically see or feel the weather himself. If it rained you'd have someone approach with someone along the lines of "it's wet out" no shit. He glanced over as Bulma placed bag on the table and slowly unwrapped the paper revealing his lunch. 

Vegeta pulled a face looking back at Bulma "the fuck is that?"

Bulma rolled her eyes and smiled. "It's fish and chips."

Vegeta studied the food before looking back at her. "that's fries, and I don't know what fish you been seeing, but that doesn't look healthy."

Bulma laughed shaking her head. "don't get out much do you? It's battered."

"poor fish." Vegeta replied sarcastically as he prodded at it.

"just try it, and quit being a fussy eater." Bulma pushed the food closer to him and laughed as he stuck his nose up but proceeded to try it, it wasn't as bad as he assumed it was, he saw Bulma sit with a smug look on her face; he sighed looking away from her causing her to laugh at him.As they started to walk back to the car, Bulma glanced at her watch then nudged Vegeta. "mind getting me some coffee from over there?" she pointed towards small cafe, she noticed Vegeta's look of protest till she gave him pleading look.

"fine." He scoffed as he stormed off to the cafe whilst she waited across the road with a grin. He looked over his shoulder curious as to why she was grinning so widely. Before he turned to look back towards the cafe he bumped into someone, as he turned to face who he bumped into his mouth went gape as he noticed he bumped into Goku. He thought fast for something to say. "What you doing here?" he wanted to face palm so hard, of all things he could of said, he had to say something so abrupt.

Goku raised his brows he looked to see Bulma in the distance and shook his head, he looked back at Vegeta who was now crimson. "It's close to my work." he laughed seeing Vegeta look at the building opposite then face palmed as he realised where they were. "so, what you doing here then?" 

Vegeta looked at Bulma with a glare. "getting that one coffee." he pointed towards Bulma pinching the bridge of his nose. Oh how he wanted to cuss her.

"Ah, I see." Goku looked over at her raising a brow. "Hi Bulma!" he shouted over waving, she quickly looked away with a guilty look.

Vegeta taken by surprise looked at Goku dumbfounded. "wait, you know her name?"

"Yeah, she's friends with my colleagues, she's been round often. She did do some temporary work in the office at one point." Goku noticed Vegeta's look of realisation. "you seem surprised? I thought you'd of known considering she had you sign up to classes?"

Vegeta kept glaring over at Bulma. "oh, you'd of thought that..." he said through his teeth.

Goku could see the tension between them. "Well, I'm going to go now. See you next week." He smiled slightly before rushing off leaving Vegeta to storm over to Bulma.

Bulma stood nervously as Vegeta stood in front of her with his arms folded. "you have some explaining to do."


	4. Feelings

Clicking his tongue as Bulma was sat with guilty look on her face. He didn't really speak to her for couple of days after finding out she had tried to set him up with Goku. He checked the time,keeping an eye on it every few minutes, he had training and part of him wanted to die inside, he wasn't sure if he could face Goku again. He was starting to regret moving close to Bulma, she had done this sort of thing to him in the past; he wasn't expecting her to do it again. How was he going to face Goku again? Now knowing that he actually knew Bulma before hand. He stared at Bulma and shook his head, she had admitted that her and Chichi were planing to set them up knowing both were single. They had this planned out weeks in advance, part of him wanted to not bother going, whilst the other side was so keen to go and see if perhaps things would work out between them. Then again, he felt sick knowing that's what Bulma had planned all along. What if he doesn't like him that way? He checked the time and sighed, it was time to go. He had reluctantly accepted Bulma's offer to give him a lift.

Sat in the car he looked over noticing her doleful expression set on her face. He couldn't stay mad at her. "I wish you didn't always try to intervene with my love life." Vegeta let out a long exasperated sigh.

"I'm sorry." Bulma's voice was a little shaken, she felt guilt still. No matter how many times she had said she was sorry, Vegeta just scoffed at her. This time he didn't pull a face,she felt Vegeta rest his hand on her lap reassuring her that they hadn't lost their friendship. She glanced over, seeing him smiling at her before moving his hand away, his way of saying it's okay. "I honestly thought we weren't ever going to talk again." Bulma sighed in relief.

"Unfortunately, you know too much." Vegeta smirked at her as she pulled outside the building where the dojo was in. They gave each other a smile, Vegeta then inhaled as he opened the car door before exhaling, pushing back his nervousness. He walked in ignoring Chichi's awkward glance, he headed straight for his locker to get his stuff to change. He made a quick glance around the room, it was pretty quiet, no sign of Goku either he felt relieved in a way. Getting changed he heard some voices discussing upcoming tournament, he quirked a brow at this. He was aware he just started, but he had done fighting before, so couldn't understand why it wasn't mentioned or even offered to him. Storming out the changing room he noticed Gohan stood there with couple of the younger fighters. He gave Vegeta a judgemental stare before casually walking out the room. Vegeta chose to ignore the stare as he entered the room, he watched as everyone was starting to warm up. He stretched as he entered the mats, he grinned as everyone froze staring at him. They soon stopped the stare as Gohan walked in and went back to their warm up. After their warm up, they were given partners to spar with, low and behold Vegeta had Gohan as there was no one for him to pair up with. He quirked his brow as Gohan just smirked at him, they kept their stare as they went to their point stance. As they worked on the basic combo of jab and hook punches, they progressed adding uppercuts and spin kicks. Jumping back to their point stance, they both smirked at each other. 

"I can tell you aren't new to this." Gohan raised a brow as he quickly blocked Vegeta's jabs and shovel punch. "I wouldn't show off like that." as he threw right hook kick throwing Vegeta back a little. They both paused glaring at each other. "I know exactly what you are trying to do."

"oh really?, and what is that?" Vegeta went back into his point stance, he smirked as Gohan rolled his eyes and went back to his stance. 

"You are trying to impress the owner, we've all seen the way you been looking at him." Gohan blocked Vegeta's jab and hook cross punches. "you fight like that, you are already setting yourself up to lose." He continued to block more of the attacks rolling his eyes. They both stopped as they noticed someone wailed in pain, they limped towards the back room, Vegeta quirked a brow. He ignored Gohan trying to get him back into focus, he observed as the person limped out minutes later with Goku who helped sit them down on the bench to watch from distance. Goku glanced over at Vegeta and quickly headed back to the back room, Vegeta felt Gohan shove him in the back to grab his attention. "see! you just gawked at him again." Vegeta smirked, he had a plan, but he didn't want to make it look obvious.

"Alright." Vegeta stretched before going into point stance again, before Gohan had a chance to prep himself Vegeta threw in a few side kicks. He could see Gohan got annoyed, as Gohan threw in an uppercut Vegeta purposely didn't block. He covered his mouth and made a cry causing everyone look over at him. He grinned as Goku ran over glaring over at Gohan as he escorted Vegeta to the back room for first aid. Vegeta smirked to himself, ignoring the glares from Gohan, he didn't give a shit if he could see through him, his plan worked. Vegeta felt weak to his knees as Goku had him sit down, he was leaning into him observing the damage before applying an ice pack. 

"Hm, doesn't seem it was much of an impact." Goku furrowed his brows observing how calm Vegeta was. He chose to not say anything to him. There was a few seconds of silence as Goku handed Vegeta a bottle of water. "How you feeling now?"

"fine." Vegeta moved the ice pack to take a sip of water.

"You know, you are more than welcome to sit out if you need a break, instead of purposely allowing yourself to get hit?" Goku grinned shaking his head. 

"maybe, I just wanted your company?" Vegeta face palmed as he confessed, he noticed Goku kept his grin.

"Then, that would be a little desperate don't you think?" Goku leaned back raising a brow noticing Vegeta's cheeks glow crimson. "anyway, as much as I'd sit and talk with you more, I have paperwork to complete." He was about to leave the room as he seen Videl stood outside.

"So, are you even single?" Vegeta gulped as he realised what he just asked, he quivered as he noticed Goku froze before turning to face him, he felt Goku lean against him, his face next to his ear, he could feel his warm breath, smelling his musky scent.

"That's for me to know, and for you to try find out" Goku still leaned against him smirking before quickly pulling back. He tapped Vegeta on the shoulder as he walked out as Videl came in to check Vegeta over before escorting him out the room.


	5. Drinks

The following day was slightly awkward, as others could tell how desperate Vegeta was trying to get Goku's attention. He done his best to ignore the sly glances as he started to practice on the punch bag.After an hour session, Vegeta sluggishly got himself changed ready to head home. He noticed Goku was packing up, he pretended to look busy as group of people walked past. He was hoping to catch up with Goku, not sure what he was going to say as such but he was desperate to find out more about him. He grabbed his bag and watched as Goku walked into the office, he let out a sigh, now is his chance. He followed Goku into the office, he fought back his nervousness as he let out an abrupt cough. Goku turned on his heel facing Vegeta, he smiled that made Vegeta feel weak. He took deep breath to compose himself. 

"I was just wondering-" Vegeta cleared his throat, he felt so anxious. "If you fancy going for a few drinks?"

Goku rubbed back of his neck as he looked at the time before looking back at Vegeta. "Sure. Just let me sort my stuff out, okay?" He smiled over at Vegeta again before heading out the office, leaving Vegeta stood there with a complacent look. Vegeta felt his heart beating at an unsteady rate, why was his nerves kicking in? he had to fight back his smile, he didn't expect Goku to agree. He quickly composed himself as Goku entered the office carrying his coat over his shoulder. "Got anywhere in mind?" Goku asked as he opened the door allowing Vegeta to walk out first. 

Vegeta felt himself panic, he hadn't thought that far ahead. In fact, he didn't even think Goku would agree. He leaned against the wall awaiting for Goku to lock up the office, Goku looked at Vegeta with an inquisitive expression as he hadn't had a response to his question. Vegeta shrugged. "Well wherever you fancy I suppose." he wanted to face palm himself so hard as Goku raised a brow at him with a placid look.

"Charming." Goku grinned shaking his head. "alright, I know a place it's just opposite from here." Goku started to walk ahead, he looked over his shoulder awaiting for Vegeta to follow him. As they walked side by side towards the local pub Goku smiled over at Vegeta which caused Vegeta to blush. "So, you been living here long?" 

"just shy of two months." Vegeta quirked a brow as they approached outside a pub, Goku opened the door for him to walk in first. Vegeta folded his arms. "You first." he smirked seeing Goku give him a surprised look, he was starting to feel more comfortable to point he wasn't afraid to show his attitude. Goku walked past giving him a look before walking in ahead of him. They both sat by small table tucked away at the back of the room, obnoxious music travelled throughout, there was musty scent and smells from stale beer around them. Vegeta was now regretting not picking where to go, he should of had this all planned out in advance. There he was sat with his arms crossed, leg rested on his knee taking in his surroundings.

Goku grinned, he could tell Vegeta wasn't used to this kind of scenery. "So, how come you wanted to have a few drinks then?" Goku raised a brow as he walked back handing him a pint. 

Vegeta smirked before taking a sip of his drink. "thats for me to know, and for you to find out."

Goku smirked back as he started to drink from his pint, their eyes focused on each others. five pints later and Vegeta found himself staring at Goku in admiration, he had no idea what Goku was even talking about; he was so fixated on those dark pools of onyx eyes. Goku could see Vegeta's vacant expression, he looked at the empty glasses realising how much they drank between them, oh they were going to have a migraine. He checked his watch before glancing back at Vegeta who was gawking at him. "Suppose we best start heading home, do you live far from here?" Goku raised a brow as Vegeta's eyes widened he lived just over half hour away, and as it was past midnight he knew Bulma wouldn't offer him a lift back. 

"shit. that's going to be an expensive taxi bill." Vegeta rolled his eyes as he started to look up local taxi near him on his phone. Goku placed his hand on top of the phone, Vegeta glanced up seeing Goku smile at him.

"save your money, you can crash out at mine, I'm sure my house mate won't mind." Goku rose to his feet tilting his head to the side to coax Vegeta to follow him. Seeing the uncertainty on Vegeta's face Goku gave him a reassuring smile. "It's up to you, but I know how expensive the taxi fares are, besides you can join us for breakfast at the cafe later." 

Vegeta bit his lip, he nodded as his cheeks changed crimson. "Alright, I'll take you up on your offer." 

-

quietly entering into the apartment to not awaken the house mate, Vegeta's eye's widened how large and spacious the place was. It looked that of a showroom, everything so immaculate, nothing looked out of place. The window ahead overlooked the city, bright lights of orange, whites and blues shone throughout creating an abstract. Vegeta spun on his heel to face Goku, "do you guys even live here?" Vegeta gave a deadpan expression baffled just how clean the place looked.

"My housemate is a bit of a clean freak." Goku shrugged, he raised a brow as Vegeta gawked at him again. They both paused, keeping their glance on one another. Next thing they knew they lunged forward arms wrapped around each other, kissing passionately, not breaking the kiss Goku guided them to his room. 

Vegeta trailed his hands up Goku's shirt, tracing his fingers over his abs, breaking from their kiss as Goku threw shirt off pulling Vegeta into the bed with him. Vegeta felt as though his breath was being taken away from him as their kiss deepened. Their kiss broke again as Goku helped take Vegeta's top off, they froze observing their bodies before staring deeply into each others eyes. As Vegeta leaned in for another kiss, Goku held him still, Vegeta raised a brow. "Why have you stopped?" He looked doleful as Goku quickly climbed out of bed to put his shirt back on. "what the fuck?" Vegeta raised his brow in disgust, he wasn't sure if he had done something wrong.

"I can't, it wouldn't be fair, I'd rather get to know you better." Goku gave Vegeta a half hearten smile. "you can sleep on my bed." Goku pulled out a spare top from his chest drawer he passed it to Vegeta. 

"Oh fuck no! you were fine just a minute ago, who cares if we don't know each other well?" Vegeta folded his arms glaring.

Goku sighed shaking his head. "I'll see you later." He left the room closing the bedroom door behind him.

Vegeta threw himself back onto the bed, he grunted in annoyance relaying what just happened, had he done something? he sighed as he threw on the spare top Goku gave him, he curled into a ball with a pout, he felt so embarrassed, confused, and annoyed with himself.


	6. Morning after

Slowly uncurling his body, taking in his surroundings; his eyes shot wide open realising he wasn't in his own bed. He started to cringe remembering what happened last night, as much as he was enjoying the soft comforting bedding; he was feeling very out of place. He rubbed his eyelids as he swung his legs out the bed, that's where he had noticed a large mirror on opposite side, he stared at his reflection running his hands down his body realising he had Goku's spare top on; a smile formed on his face. He could hear movement outside the bedroom, cautiously he crept out the bedroom, he could hear low voices whispering amongst each other. Vegeta's heart palpitated as he walked closer, the voices grew louder. He froze seeing Goku folding his arms talking in a low voice to Gohan, Vegeta couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Not liking the awkward tension in the room, Vegeta slowly approached them whilst clearing his throat, the pair both looked over at him. Vegeta folded his arms looking at Goku ignoring the stare from Gohan.

"So, you had mentioned going out for breakfast last night, I'm wondering if that offer is still on?" Vegeta asked whilst raising his brow, watching as Goku had a pensive look, he looked over at Gohan who shook his head at him with an annoyed expression. "Oh, don't worry. He chickened out last minute so nothing happened between us." Vegeta gave Goku the side eye.

"Perhaps because he isn't desperate?" Gohan responded as he studied Vegeta up and down shaking his head. 

Vegeta chuckled at the remark before he composed himself to respond. "He was the one who was eager to get me into bed in the first place." He grinned over at Goku who rested his forehead on the palm of his hand, ignoring the subtle glare from Gohan.

"It was a spontaneous thing that I quickly deterred." Goku confessed looking at the pair who had their full attention on him. Goku sighed rubbing back of his neck, he looked at Vegeta with sincere look in his eyes. "sorry."

"So you should be, get me all worked up like that to then abruptly leave me." Vegeta tutted, he noticed the shocked expression from both Goku and Gohan. They hadn't seen this side of Vegeta, he was starting to get comfortable in his own skin around them.

"I wasn't going to take advantage of someone who I barely know." Goku responded whilst furrowing his brows.

"yet-" Vegeta paused looking around the apartment before looking back at Goku. "Here I am, stood in your apartment, wearing your top. Is that what you do with people who you barely know?" Vegeta quirked a brow, he could see Goku getting slightly irked.

"Getting a little confident there." Gohan chirped in eyeing Vegeta in disgust.

Goku sighed as he could see tension building up between his room mate and Vegeta. "It's fine." he watched Gohan open his mouth about to give him a response. "Honestly, it's fine." He replied nonchalantly at Gohan, before he smiled over at Vegeta. "The offer is still on, you are more than welcome to join us." he ignored Gohan stood in protest to this.

Walking to the cafe close to the apartment, Vegeta couldn't help but feel smug knowing not only had he annoyed Gohan, but he managed to get slightly closer to Goku. They approached inside, which caused Vegeta to gulp there were some familiar faces obviously this was something regular they'd do. He caught Chichi raising a brow at him as she was sat next to Videl and others. Faces all turned from the table to see Vegeta was stood next to Goku, Gohan had walked ahead and sat at the table. Vegeta took deep breath and grabbed a spare chair to sit between Chichi and Videl for at least he knew them a little better.

"Did you spend the night with him?" Chichi grinned massively, obviously her and Bulma had been talking. 

"Yes, but not what you think." Vegeta sighed, he looked over seeing Goku talking to the others occasionally he'd look over.

Chichi noticed their glances at one another. "I take it you were close?" Chichi noticed Goku blushing slightly each time he noticed Vegeta staring at him. She knew that look all too well, her and Videl exchanged looks before both turning to face Vegeta. Noticing the two women staring at him, he knew that they were dying to ask questions. He sunk into his chair folding his arms. "How did you end up in his apartment?"

"Seriously." Vegeta scoffed. "What is it with you women and your twenty questions?!" He looked away shaking his head, his cheeks were slightly crimson. He rolled his eyes as the women leaned into him, they were eager for more answers. Finishing breakfast they walked together into the dojo, Vegeta checked his phone he had a few miss calls from Bulma; he rolled his eyes putting his phone away. He knew after his work out he'd more than likely come home to Bulma waiting for answers, she more than likely knew he didn't return home last night. 

Spending an hour and a half during work out, he noticed a few glances were made at him. Seems everyone there knew he had spent the night in Goku's bed, but not the way he was hoping for. Again, there were some mentions of an upcoming tournament that peaked Vegeta's interest. He again, took his time getting changed awaiting for everyone to leave before he made his way into the back office. He saw chart with peoples names down who were entering into the competition, he snatched it and stood outside the back office door.He didn't even knock, he opened the door storming in which caught Goku by surprise. "How come, no one has thought to ask me if I'd be interested?" Vegeta waved the piece of paper in front of Goku's face.

"Well, you've only just started here-" before Goku had a chance to finish he was cut off.

"I've done fighting before." Vegeta stated matter of factly still waving the paper in front of Goku's face. 

Goku snatched the paper off him, he furrowed his brows seeing Vegeta stood confidently in front of him. "I appreciate that, but-"

"No!" Vegeta had cut in again getting agitated. "I don't want to hear your shit excuses, just put my name down!" He chided folding his arms with a look of annoyance.

"No." Goku responded abruptly as he started to leave the office having Vegeta follow behind him.

"No?...no? You don't think I can do it." Vegeta sighed keeping his glare on Goku.

Goku rolled his eyes he turned to face Vegeta, seeing the serious expression on Vegeta's face caused him to let out a sigh. "Get on the mats." Goku pointed in the direction for Vegeta to go.

"Excuse me?" Vegeta scoffed at him.

"You want to prove yourself, then show me, show me what you have got." Goku stepped forward awaiting Vegeta to follow.

Vegeta gulped, he knew exactly what Goku meant. There they were sparring, each time Goku had dodged Vegeta's attacks, Vegeta would get more wound up. Goku could see this and observed carefully. As Vegeta was about to throw jab-cross he didn't pay attention to Goku's stance, he froze as he noticed Goku's foot was by his head, though Goku had stopped himself he left his leg there to help Vegeta to realise just how unready he was. Vegeta went back to his point stance, Goku shook his head seeing how annoyed Vegeta was getting. Just as Vegeta was about to throw in a punch he was swept onto the floor as Goku tripped him up with his foot. Vegeta laid still for a few seconds in shock, he allowed Goku to help him up, as he kept his shocked expression.

"You need to learn to control your temper, because that-" Goku gripped onto Vegeta top pulling him closer into him, Goku rested his forehead on Vegeta's as their eyes locked. "That will be your downfall." They froze as they studied each others faces, sweat slowly dripping from their bodies, warm breaths mingled together. Their lips slowly got closer, to the point they were just touching. Slowly, oh so delicately they kissed, Vegeta guided his hands upwards, he ran his fingers through Goku's hair as their kiss started to deepen. Their kiss was quickly broken much to Vegeta's protest. Goku started to walk ahead to open the door for Vegeta. "See you again." Just like that, Goku acted as nothing just happened.

Vegeta bit his lip, not wanting to blow his chances he simply smiled and nodded walking out the door. He looked behind him watching Goku locking up, he sighed walking ahead with his eyes downcast. 

"Okay, you have to tell me everything." Bulma chirped as she was sat in the car waiting for him. 

Vegeta looked over at her shaking his head in disbelief, obviously Chichi had spoken to her. He climbed into the passengers side, he caught a glimpse of Goku walking out the building, no eye contact was made. He sighed before noticing Bulma grinning over at him. "Oh for fuck sake." He sunk in his seat as Bulma started to ask him questions about what happened last night.


	7. Close encounter

Sat in the small cafe, sipping on coffee, he could see Bulma wanting him to relay all what happened that night, as though she was trying to work out if Goku was liking him back or not. He sighed as he observed her pondering, tapping her finger on her cheek as she looked up at the ceiling from corner of her eyes. He knew that look too well, she was mentally going through everything he told her, making sure she hadn't missed anything, piecing it all together in her mind. 

"So he kissed you?" Bulma leaned back folding her arms whilst staring at her coffee on the table. "But then just left it at that?" She furrowed her brows. "Did you say something to upset him?"

"Oh yes, because I managed to talk with his tongue down my throat." Vegeta raised a brow at her, he seen her frowning at him. "No, not that I can think of." He sighed as she started to lean in to him. "I've told you enough already!" He grunted at her as she kept leaning towards him. 

"Hm, maybe you need to make a move on him." Bulma winked at him as she grabbed her coffee and leaned back. She giggled watching Vegeta sink in his chair pinching the bridge of his nose. He wished she would stop getting involved with his love life, he found it so embarrassing. 

He finished his coffee and glanced at his phone checking the time. He looked back at Bulma knowing she was going to follow him and gawk at the men whilst they were training. He rolled his eyes at her, as he rose from his chair and threw his jacket on. True enough, she quickly rose to her feet and followed him. Approaching the dojo, he watched as Bulma would grin at him waving before leaning over the desk talking to Chichi. He shook his head as he approached the changing room, he felt a grip on his shoulder causing him to look over his shoulder. He scoffed noticing it was Gohan. "what do you want?"

"Think you are going to actually listen today?" Gohan folded his arms giving him a stern look.

Vegeta smirked and carried on walking towards the changing rooms, which annoyed Gohan. He could hear Goku's voice from distance that left him feeling weak, he bit on his lip whilst getting changed, doing his best to keep himself composed. He took a deep breath as he approached the matts, he smirked seeing Gohan staring at him. Slowly he walked forward, he kept his eyes locked on Gohan. An hour spent working on their combos, Vegeta got distracted in the end as he heard Goku going through the tournament numbers, he called out if anyone else were interested on signing up. Vegeta smirked as he looked over at Goku, dodging Gohan's hook kick as he approached Goku. He stood in front of Goku with confidence, folding his arms. Goku sighed raising a brow at him. "I see that you haven't included me?"

"not this again." Goku shook his head as he proceeded to walk away, he let out another sigh as he heard Vegeta follow him.

"Why can't I make the decision myself?" Vegeta stepped in the way, stopping Goku from walking further.

"You are no where near ready!" Goku pushed Vegeta aside, he gritted his teeth as Vegeta stepped in his way again. "If you just want to end up in a fucking coma for your stupidity, then yeah, carry on put your fucking name down then!" Goku snarled his face close to Vegeta's. Vegeta gulped, eyes widened, he stepped aside allowing Goku to walk off.

Vegeta rushed to the bathroom, he felt himself harden just by Goku raising his voice at him. He looked around to ensure he was alone, he looked down seeing his cock was hard and restricted. With one hand, he took it out, and pressed himself against the sink. He paused as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, was he really going to do this? he closed his eyes taking a deep breath, the head of his cock tingled unbearably' it was hot and swollen, a drop forming at the tip. He started to pump the shaft slow, hard before picking up momentum. He panted as mental images flooded his mind of Goku naked, he craved for that body against his. As he continued with slight twists up to the head, he moaned out, starting to feel a little dizzy from the stimulation. Feeling himself getting dangerously close he stopped, and panted. he heard someone clear their throat from behind which startled him, quickly he tucked his cock away and spun on his heel. He blushed deeply as Goku raised a brow at him. "how much-" he gulped. "how much of that did you see?"

Goku slowly approached him, he rested his hand on side of Vegeta's face, burning lust shone through their eyes. Their lips crashed against each other, in a heat of passion their arms wrapped around each others. Goku had Vegeta pinned against the wall, still in their kiss, one hand leaned against the wall for balance, as his other hand glided down pulling out Vegeta's hardened cock. He smirked in the kiss hearing Vegeta gasp. "looks like you need some help with that." with that he stroked the eager cock hard and fast, Vegeta thrusted himself into Goku's hand feeling himself getting close. Goku paused, he had a grip around the head of the cock, teasing the slit with his thumb; whilst he lightly nipped and sucked on Vegeta's nape.

"ahh, shit...please.." Vegeta gasped his body threatening to burst with all the stimulation. He whined as Goku removed his hand and slowly leaned back so their eyes locked again. "I was fucking close!" Vegeta snapped furrowing his brows in disappointment.

Goku smirked about to lean in again till he heard Gohan walk in looking over at them both. Goku composed himself looking back at Gohan. "Found him." he smiled, before looking over his shoulder at Vegeta. Goku walked past Gohan who was raising his brow over.

"Are we going to actually get any training done today?" Gohan asked shaking his head in annoyance. Vegeta stood tight lipped whilst his cheeks were still crimson.


	8. Dominance

Getting changed from another hard day of training, Vegeta waited for everyone to leave before approaching Goku again. He hadn't stopped thinking about yesterday and wondered if Goku felt the same way too. He stepped a foot into the back office clearing his throat, Goku spun round seeing it was Vegeta then went back to sorting out the stock.

"So, you are going to act like nothing happened yesterday?" Vegeta asked watching as Goku continued counting the stock. "Don't ignore me!" Vegeta punched the cabinet that was at the side of him. 

Goku sighed. He looked over seeing the annoyed expression on Vegeta's face. "What do you want me to say?"

"That you like me?" Vegeta shrugged at him. "That you been thinking about me?" Vegeta took step closer to Goku. "That you'd like to fuck me?" He said so abrupt as stepped another foot forward. 

Goku raised a brow at him, he didn't move from where he was stood allowing Vegeta to step closer to him. "Vegeta, I-"

"You what?!" Vegeta cut in. "You've kissed me a couple of times now, then act as though it didn't happen."

Goku sighed folding his arms as Vegeta was now close to him. "Of course I been thinking about you." He pushed Vegeta up against the wall knocking over some paper work. "And I haven't stopped thinking about you since the first kiss, I just wanting to take things slow, unfortunately work has been in the way."

Vegeta looked to the ground before looking back up at Goku. "Kakarot?" He raised a brow as Goku's eyes scanned at the fallen paper work. Before scanning back at Vegeta. Vegeta gulped as they gazed into each other's eyes, they both bit their lips sensually, Goku stepped back. "Fine." Vegeta huffed about to walk out, he felt arms around his waist from behind, a warm breath tickled down his neck. 

"Give me a chance to lock up, and I'll show you just how much how I like you." Goku whispered in Vegeta's ear, Vegeta bit his lip as a small smirk formed on his face.

He waited watching the clock on the wall impatiently, tapping his foot. He grinned as Goku grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in for a kiss. Vegeta returned the kiss as he was pushed against the wall, he started to undo his jacket, and whined as Goku stopped him.

"Not here." Goku kissed Vegeta on the lips before pulling away and walking ahead coaxing Vegeta to follow so he could lock the door. They both headed back to his apartment, Gohan was away with some friends, so Goku knew he'd have the apartment to himself.

As they entered the apartment, Goku threw his keys on top of the counter, breaking their kiss, he had Vegeta following him to his room. Without hesitation they started to make out again, rough harsh lips crashing against each other, whilst stripping themselves down to their boxers. "Get down on all fours!" Goku demanded in a sharp tone pointing to the bed,Vegeta gave him a look. "Now!" He snapped. In instant docility,Vegeta done as was ordered.

He felt tug at his boxers, whilst soft rough kisses traveled down his back. Hands glided so slow and sensually down his sides, causing him to let out a small moan as he felt those hands glide dangerously lower to his throbbing cock. Kisses had stopped just above his backside, he felt his ass cheeks being spread open, he bit his lip not wanting to make another sound. Goku massaged Vegeta's balls as he applied pressure on the perineum with his tongue, as he felt Vegeta jolt slightly at the feeling, he trailed his tongue down to the entrance. Vegeta's fingers sunk into the mattress as he felt Goku lick the entrance of his eager hole. "Oh fuck." Vegeta panted as he felt the tongue brush against his entrance.Goku slid his tongue into the tight hole, twirling his tongue deep inside. Vegeta done his best to not thrust him self into him, he really didn't want to come across as desperate. Instead he panted and threw his head back, enjoying the new sensation as he felt his tight muscle relax around Goku's tongue; whilst his cock was being pumped rough. Vegeta had to do his best to compose himself, for he felt dangerously close to climaxing there and then. He never experienced rim lick like this, it felt amazing, waves of pleasure travelled throughout his body. He was so eager for more.

"Please." The word slipped out Vegeta's lips as his breathing became shallow. No other words could form as Goku continued to twirl and thrust his tongue in,before slipping a finger in as he felt the muscle allow him to stretch it more. Moans after moans erupted from Vegeta's throat, as he felt Goku continue to thrust his finger in, slowly adding another finger in. Vegeta let out a sharp gasp from being spanked leaving a sharp sting on his ass.

"You're doing so well." Goku's tone turned husky, as he slid his third finger in, massaging the walls. "I'd say you are practically ready for my cock." He thrusted his fingers hard and fast,watching how easy they slid in and out. 

Vegeta let out a loud moan, so eager for more he thrusted himself into Goku's fingers. "Just fuck me already!" He snapped as his patience had worn thin. A harsher slap was felt across his asscheek. Vegeta hissed as he felt the sting.

"Are you always this impatient?" Goku asked as he slowly slid his fingers out to his finger tips. He paused holding them still by the entrance, he tutted as Vegeta tried to thrust his hips in against his fingers. "You know Vegeta-" he spanked Vegeta a few times causing Vegeta to gasp as he tried to catch his breath after each spank. "The more you are impatient, the longer it'll take for you to learn..." 

Vegeta's eyes widened recalling what he was told during training, he scrunched his brows trying to think but he lost his train of thought soon as Goku shoved his fingers back in hard, he repeated this a few times causing Vegeta to collapse on the bed. He felt Goku tug as his waist with his arm to tilt his hips upwards as he slowly removed his fingers. There was a pause, Vegeta was so eager to look over his shoulder. he felt the head of Goku's twitching cock rub against his now ready entrance. A sharp mewl passed through his lips as Goku thrusted in just the tip and held it there. "Please! I need this!" Vegeta begged.

Goku pulled his tip out that left a disappointing whine from Vegeta, he grinned as he slammed his whole length in without warning. Causing a strangled moan to erupt from Vegeta. "You enjoying so far?" Goku hummed as he started to do slow and hard thrusts, ensuring to hit at a certain angle.

Vegeta gripped a pillow in his fists, he felt breaths behind him, hot air down his back which was starting to sweat and slip on his stomach. He tried to hide his face as it became red and furious, and grimacing at the head board in front of him which is cool at the touch as he rested his hand on it to help push himself back into the throbbing cock that filled him. "Ah...yes!!" Vegeta threw his head back as he kept bouncing himself back into Goku's cock. 

Goku's hands gripped Vegeta forcefully by his hips, as he slammed in at a steady pace. The thrusts got deeper, harder, faster to the point Vegeta's vision blurred. He felt the strong walls of the entrance clamp down on his cock. He leaned in to Vegeta. "Cum for me!" He demanded. 

Vegeta didn't hold it back any more as his seed spurt out from his throbbing cock, his seed pooled beneath him on the silk bedding. His orgasm penetrated through his body as he felt more of his seed spurt out as Goku continued to thrust into him.

Goku moaned out, seeing Vegeta obeying his demands seemed to arouse him more. He flipped onto his back, resting palms of his feet firmly on the mattress as he gripped onto Vegeta hips and done few more harder thrusts causing the bed to creak, and mattress to bounce in reaction to each thrusts. Both screamed out in pleasure as Goku felt himself release. He released some more as he let go of Vegeta's hips. Vegeta's legs felt like jelly, he unsteadily climbed off Goku and laid next to him. They both stared at each other lustfully. Goku pulled Vegeta in for a tighter hug, he planted a kiss on Vegeta's forehead, their sweaty bodies pressed against each others. "How's that, for how much I like you?" Goku grinned as Vegeta's eye lids were threatening to shut due to exhaustion.

"Hm. It's was somewhat believable." Vegeta grinned, he traced his finger over Goku's chiseled chest. "So Kakarot?"

Goku smiled lightly poking Vegeta on the nose. "For you, I'll allow it." He winked causing Vegeta to wrinkle his nose at him and bury his face into the blanket.


	9. More training

Waking up in soft silk bedding, he reverently rubbed his fingers along the silken mattress. He looked to the side noticing it was empty, he had awoken on his own. He scooted to the side pressing his cheek to the cool velvet pillow, inhaling Goku's scent. Knowing he couldn't stay like that forever, he sighed climbing out the bed and putting his boxers on. He headed out the room and noticed Goku glancing over at him with a smile.

"Are you going to do that thing, where you pretend nothing happened last night?" Vegeta quirked a brow as he asked such question. He gulped as Goku approached him, resting his hands on Vegeta's waist.

"Why would I even want to pretend last night didn't happen?" Goku planted a kiss on Vegeta's forehead. "Breakfast is on the counter for you." He swiftly moved his hands off Vegeta's waist and stepped aside for Vegeta to walk past, he raised a brow as Vegeta simply froze on the spot. "What's wrong?"

Vegeta sighed, he looked at himself up and down then looked back at Goku. "Well, I'm needing a wash, you can imagine why." Vegeta smirked a little remembering last night.

"Go eat something, and I'll start running the bath for you." Goku leaned in to grab and squeezed Vegeta's ass cheek, whilst kissing Vegeta's nape. "Don't take too long eating breakfast." He winked with a smirk, whilst lightly tapping Vegeta's ass before he walked off towards the bathroom, leaving Vegeta stood mouth gaped.

Vegeta proceeded to eat his toast, listening in to the bath water running in the bathroom. He couldn't help but smile to himself, finally he managed to bed the man he found so attractive; and the sex was amazing. He was about to finish his last slice till he saw Goku stood outside the bathroom door, he was wearing a cream coloured bathrobe waiting for Vegeta to finish. Vegeta dropped the last slice on the plate, for his appetite had moved onto something else, he watched Goku sensually untie his robe allowing it to open; exposing his naked body. Vegeta could feel pool of saliva forming inside his mouth at just the sight, he swiftly headed towards Goku and followed him into the bathroom. Their lips locked in for rough passionate kiss, their tongues exploring their inside mouths. Goku broke from the kiss throwing his bathrobe to the side, he stood still allowing Vegeta to study his well chiseled body. Hands roaming all over ensuring not to miss any dent, or any area of this hot body that stood before him. Goku smirked, he held Vegeta's hands in place as they reached for his nipples. "Get those boxers off, show me just how much that cock of yours wants me."

Vegeta quickly threw his boxers off, his cock twitching painfully, eager for any sort of touch. He bit his lip feeling Goku form grip around his length before he started to pump it.Vegeta jolted at the sensation, he closed his eyes soon as he seen Goku go down on his knees. He felt warm mouth wrap around his cock, hand pumping the shaft at a steady pace, whilst fingers from Goku's free hand massaged the perineum. Vegeta gasped, he felt sweat form on his forehead. "Please, please ...oh, please!" He moaned out.

Goku released the cock from his mouth. "Please what? You want to cum in my mouth?" Goku looked up watching Vegeta slowly open his eyes. He smirked sliding a finger inside Vegeta's entrance, Vegeta gasped before he moaned out. The tight muscle started to loosen around Goku's finger, Goku smirked sliding in another. "That's it Vegeta, get yourself ready for me. As much as I'd happily let you finish in my mouth, that can wait another time." He chuckled seeing the look of disappointment on Vegeta's face. He quickly pulled his fingers out and climbed into the bath, he had Vegeta climb in straddling on top of him. Their cocks throbbing, they started to rub them against each other as they made out again. Goku reached for the soap behind him, he lathered it over Vegeta's body as they still made out. 

"Kakarot." Vegeta panted in between their kiss. "Please, I want more." He bit his lip as Goku broke from the kiss, he licked down Vegeta's neck and guided his cock into the twitching hole. Vegeta threw his head back, feeling himself getting filled with Goku's cock. Soon as he felt it all the way in and twitching inside him, a satisfied moan erupted from him. He started to ride the cock feeling the balls smack against his ass checks, and water splashing around him, encouraged him to raise his hips so just the head was inside him, and slamming himself back down. 

"Can tell it's not your first time riding cock." Goku smirked, he grunted as he felt Vegeta continue to ride him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Vegeta asked in between his pants, he still continued the pace enjoying the cock deep inside him.

Goku gripped Vegeta by the waist and thrusted in "Mm, only complimenting how good you are." He smirked watching Vegeta throw his head back moaning a loud, complimenting how good his cock felt burying inside him. Creating waves of bath water to crash against the edge of the bath. He felt the tight walls clamp around his cock, as though ready to milk him dry. "Oh you're getting close." Goku moaned out, he stopped and lifted Vegeta off him, he quickly climbed out the bath to dry himself up.

Vegeta sat in the tub with a frown "Why did you stop?!"

"You know what happens when ejaculation comes in contact with water right?" Goku raised a brow as he threw his bathrobe on, he watched as realisation hit Vegeta's face with a blush. "Yeah, we wouldn't have time to have a shower afterwards." He chuckled slightly. "I've got some spare clothes you can borrow, we better hurry up." He helped Vegeta out the bath and drying him down, whilst they kissed in between.

After their sexual morning, Vegeta was feeling a little delicate. He sat in the dojo looking exhausted, he had odd glances as people realised he wasn't wearing his own clothing, the clothes were a little big on him. They probably were working out if Vegeta has finally slept with Goku, that left him feeling smug with himself. As he was about to approach the changing room Goku pulled him to follow him to the back room. Vegeta smiled, as he was now stood in the office watching Goku pull out his hardened cock and looking back at Vegeta with a sensual look. Vegeta went down on his knees which seemed to please Goku. He traced his lips around the head of Goku's cock. "If I do this right here-" he planted soft kiss on the head. "Right now-" he planted another soft kiss, and traced his tongue over the slit. "You will put my name down for the tournament."

Goku bit his lip, so eager for his cock to get sucked he simply nodded and thrusted his length into Vegeta's mouth. "Ah...that's it Vegeta, suck me fucking dry!" Goku moaned out as Vegeta wasted no time to deep throat his cock. Vegeta continued bobbing his head whilst stroking the base of the shaft, his free hand massaging the balls, he hummed as he continued to suck Goku's cock, sending vibrations down the shaft. He felt his head being pulled back, the cock flipped out his mouth dripping with his saliva. He glanced up at Goku with a perplexed look.

"Open wide." Goku started to stroke himself, his head of cock by Vegeta's lips. He grinned as Vegeta done as he was told, he tilted his head back slightly opening his mouth wide. Goku pumped himself hard and fast, precum started to ooze out, he let out a grunt as he seed shot out landing inside Vegeta's mouth. He watched as Vegeta swallowed and licked his lips before rising to his feet. Goku rested his index and thumb under Vegeta's chin. "Best start getting more training done since you're so eager to compete in the tournament."He planted a rough kiss on Vegeta's lips, he squeezed Vegeta's backside whilst deepening the kiss. Vegeta felt his heart close to beating out the chest, he wrapped his arms lovingly around Goku, enjoying this moment.


	10. Relationship

Awaiting for everyone to leave, Vegeta headed towards the office, he sighed leaning against the door way watching as Goku went through some paper work. Subconsciously he was watching Goku, studying his facial features, his body causing him to bite his lip sensually. He felt so fortunate to of had the chance to see the body naked, and to feel it so close to him, he smiled a little just remembering the feeling. It took him a few seconds to realise Goku was looking back at him raising a brow as Vegeta was in a trance like state. Vegeta cleared his throat, his cheeks turned crimson as he had noticed Goku was aware that he was gawking at him.

"Are we-" Vegeta cleared his throat again. "are we dating now?"

Goku folded his arms raising his brows. "If that's what you want?" 

"If that's what-" Vegeta raised a brow shaking his head. "what I want? What about you? I wouldn't of asked if I wasn't interested." He felt his heart beating fast as Goku stood in front of him, soft warm hand rested on side of his face. He leaned in to kiss, he froze noticing Goku giving him a straight face.

"I wouldn't of done the stuff we did, if I wasn't interested." Goku admitted before planting a delicate kiss on Vegeta's lips. "I also don't want to force a relationship on you."

"Shut up." Vegeta scoffed at him. "You aren't forcing anything on me, I wanted it, and I want this." He pulled Goku into him, his back was now against the wall, as he felt Goku kiss oh so slow and delicate down the side of his neck. He tilted his head to the side, allowing more access for Goku to plant his kisses, his hands roamed up Goku's back holding him into an embrace. Each kiss that was planted left a tickling sensation that traveled throughout his body, it felt good and he was eager for more of this feeling. 

"We should start taking things nice and slow." Goku pulled back from kissing Vegeta's neck, he inhaled the sweet musky scent from Vegeta. "First." He grinned as he pulled Vegeta's trousers down slightly, allowing him access to pull out Vegeta's twitching cock. "Let's finish what was left off during our bathroom session."

"W-What are you ...ah shiiit!" Vegeta tilted his head back against the wall, as he felt his cock being engulfed in Goku's warm mouth. 

Goku glanced up releasing the cock from his mouth. "are you wanting me to continue?" He asked as he lightly stroked Vegeta's shaft. He smirked as Vegeta nodded with half lidded eyes. "Good. Don't hold back either." He started to used both hands pumping Vegeta's cock. 

Vegeta's eyelids were fighting to close, he was intoxicated in this sensation. He looked down with his half lidded eyes, his mouth slightly gape. He started to thrust himself in to Goku's hands. He moaned out as he watched and felt Goku suck and lick his balls whilst he still pumped his cock. Vegeta rested his hands on back of Goku's head, his head lolled back as more sweet sounds erupted from him.

"Oh Vegeta, you sound beautiful." Goku looked up at him he smiled seeing how much Vegeta was loving this. "You're getting close aren't you?" He asked as he felt the cock throb in his hands. Vegeta could only nod, he was panting heavily. Goku slid his mouth down and started to suck hard and fast. One hand continued to pump the shaft, whilst the other had a firm grip on Vegeta's hip. He felt Vegeta dig his nails into his scalp slightly, a sign he was very close now. 

"Nn aah ffffuck!!!" A loud moan escaped from Vegeta's mouth, he looked down watching as Goku swallowed his hot seed and continued to bob his head on his cock swallowing every last drop before releasing the slick warm cock from his mouth. He grinned looking up at Vegeta wiping the corners of his mouth. Vegeta bit his lip, there was something so arousing watching his seed being swallowed.

Goku tucked Vegeta's cock away as he rose to his feet, he leaned into Vegeta resting his thumb and index under Vegeta's chin, he smiled. "You enjoyed that." He planted a kiss on Vegeta's lips, before stepping back he grabbed a pen and a blank card. 

Vegeta raised a brow watching Goku write something down. Before he could say anything, Goku tucked the card into Vegeta's pocket. "What-"

"It's my phone number, since we are dating now, it's only right you have my personal number." Goku pulled Vegeta in for a kiss. The pair made out, pulling into an embrace. "I'll see-" he planted one last kiss. "You tomorrow." He smiled brushing side of Vegeta's cheek before he went back to sorting out paper work.

Vegeta kept himself composed as he smiled and nodded, he rushed out the building adrenaline kicked in his system. He could stop smiling as he made his way home, no matter how hard he tried to keep himself composed, he was giggling to himself not paying attention to any onlookers. Arriving back at his apartment he rolled his eyes seeing Bulma waiting outside for him. He knew she'd have questions, he was used to this. He opened the door allowing her to walk in. 

"Heard you spent the night there?" Bulma turned grinning at him as she placed her handbag down.

"How did you hear about that then?" Vegeta fought back his grin, he was still flooded in a lot of emotions. 

Bulma could see the expression on Vegeta's face, that caused her to raise a brow. "Chichi mentioned about it."

"I see." Vegeta headed to the kitchen to get himself a drink of juice. He shook his head with a grin knowing Bulma followed him in. 

"So, what happened?" Bulma leaned over the counter looking over at Vegeta eager to find out how it went. She watched Vegeta sigh and blush as he started to take a drink. "Oh my gosh, you didn't?" Bulma smiled widely as her eyes lit up.

Vegeta placed his drink to the side. "I'm not going to talk about my sex life with you."

"I knew it!" Bulma squealed.

"shut up." Vegeta looked away to hide his blush, he sighed as Bulma was now tugging at his arm. He knew she wasn't going to just drop it at that.


	11. Date

Getting flustered on what to wear as he had been invited to meal out with Goku. He never usually behaved like this, he was usually confident on what he was wearing. He whined staring at himself in the bathroom mirror as his nervous fingers had messed up buttoning his shirt. Bulma giggled at him.

"Here let me help you." She pulled at Vegeta to make him turn and face her. She sighed looking at how squint the shirt was. "What are you like?" She shook her head as she proceeded to unbutton his shirt, she raised her brows as she caught a glimpsed of his well toned body. "Shame you are gay."

Vegeta smirked watching as Bulma took her time to button his shirt up. "Do you always gawk at men?"

"Mm." She stood back, tapping her finger on side of her mouth as she looked up to the side;in a joking manner. "You don't?"

Vegeta chuckled placing a kiss on her forehead. "Not as much as you."

"I beg to differ." She winked as he adjusted his collar.

"Well." He sighed looking at himself in the mirror. "I don't have time to faff about, this'll have to do."

"He's already seen you unclothed, the fact he's invited you on this date says that he was impressed what what he seen." Bulma covered her mouth to hold back a laugh as Vegeta blushed looking away from her.

"Just give me a lift to the place." Vegeta sighed, he knew after the date he'd be asked over a hundred questions afterwards. As much as he loved the friendship he had, it was rather annoying on times especially as he tries to take in what's going on; whilst ensuring to take mental note of facial reactions and what was said. Bulma had to know as if she was there, she'd ask about the body language, the tone of the voice and what was said exactly. So she could picture it in her head, and judge by that how it went. Honestly she was pretty good at judging if Vegeta's previous dates had gone well or not when he wasn't sure. 

They arrived outside large fancy restaurant, Bulma quirked a brow at it. "That's not cheap place, the fact he's booked here and paying, yup you've definitely left a good impression in the bedroom." She winked at Vegeta as he pinched the bridge of his nose and quickly climbed out the car. 

He turned to see Goku stood by the entrance waiting for him. His heart fluttered as he studied Goku wearing black trousers and a plain white shirt. The corners of his lips curled in delight at such sight, he ignored Bulma calling out for him to behave in a teasing manner. Vegeta's cheeks heated up feeling Goku slip his hand to entwine with his, walking hand in hand into the restaurant. It was lively with cacophony of people talking, dishes clanking and subtle slow music playing in low bass. Warmth hit them as the stepped in closer, aromas of fresh cooked dishes, warming mixed spice scents. They were seated by window with a candle light flickering between them. Smile shared between them, lost in the dark pool of onyx eyes. Vegeta could feel his stomach fluttering, as his heart beat hard just at the sight of the man sat opposite him. 

"So, why did you move here?" Goku asked curiously as drinks were poured into glasses from a waiter.

Vegeta cleared his throat slightly to compose himself from his nervousness. "Bulma nagged me long enough, so here I am." He shrugged taking a sip of his drink.

"Ah yeah I can just guess how much she had nagged you." Goku chuckled to himself. "How you finding it here?" 

"It's alright." Vegeta shrugged again, taking another sip as he mentally cussed at himself for being so abrupt.

"Just alright, huh?" Goku raised a brow at Vegeta before taking a drink from his glass.

"Well, it's totally different to what I'm used to. So what about you, how long have you been living in this city for?" Vegeta crossed his arms, doing his best to hide the fact he was feeling so nervous, being sat in a busy restaurant with the man he had a massive crush on, their first date together as a couple. Yet he acted as though it was his first time meeting Goku.

"A good few years." Goku smiled slightly.

"What made you move here?" Vegeta unfolded his arms to grab his drink, he kept his glance on Goku.

"I traveled a lot and liked this place so I chose to settle here." Goku responded as he looked at the menu.

Vegeta took a sip of his drink and leaned back on his chair. "With that roommate of yours?"

Goku raised his brows placing the menu down in front of him. "You don't like him or something?"

"I didn't say or even suggest that. I barely know him, he's just not keen on me getting close to you?" Vegeta swirled his drink in the glass keeping his attention on Goku.

Goku cleared his throat. "Have you picked yet?" He pushed the menu to Vegeta before taking a sip of his drink looking around to avoid eye contact.

Vegeta raised his brows observing Goku's reaction, he didn't want to push it further; after all his meal was being paid for. The pair had made their order, awkward glances were made between them as they weren't sure what to say. As their food arrived, beautiful colours and scents from the dish heightens their senses, the heavenly smells of freshly cooked dish awakened their taste buds. They started to tuck into their food, Vegeta gazed back at Goku with an inquisitive look.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked his heart felt close to leaping out his chest, was he being risky?

"Of course." Goku smiled up at him.

"Are you hiding something?" Vegeta gulped, he quickly look down at his food too afraid to see Goku's reaction to such question.

Goku furrowed his brows. "Like what?" 

"You tell me." Vegeta looked back at him.

"Vegeta." Goku placed his fork down and rested his elbows on the table leaning towards Vegeta . "Do you not trust me or something?"

"I was only asking." Vegeta shrugged, he knitted his brows together watching Goku raising a brow a dumbfounded look.

"Well it's not something you ask your date who you are suppose to trust." Goku furrowed his brows. 

"I see." Vegeta sighed leaning back to take a sip of his drink. "So avoiding the question."

"No. Just I can't understand why you'd ask me something like that?" Goku quirked a brow.

"It's the way you are acting, especially since I mentioned that roommate of yours. You two dating or something?" Vegeta placed his drink back down on the table. Doing his best to not show his anxiousness of such question.

Goku choked on his drink. "Absolutely not. He's my nephew."

"Oh." Vegeta gulped looking down at his food, he felt like an idiot for even thinking that.

Goku laughed shaking his head, he calmed down wiping tear from his eye. "I cant believe you'd think that." He reached out holding Vegeta's hand. "Trust me, I'm only interested in you. That's why I'm wanting to take things slow."

"A bit late for that after what we done couple nights ago." Vegeta smirked.

Goku grinned as he leaned into the table. "You enjoyed it didn't you?" He winked causing Vegeta to blush.

"Would I really be bothering you if I didn't?" Vegeta grinned looking away as he felt himself blushing more.

"Hm, true." Goku nodded as he let go of Vegeta's hand and leaned back.

Vegeta smiled at Goku as they went to eating. The pair discussed their interests, more smiles and laughter was exchanged between the pair. Vegeta felt besotted , he was a nervous wreck just talking to him. After their meal Goku called Vegeta a taxi giving him cash to pay the fare, the pair locked lips, a passionate loving kiss that meant many words of affection.   
-  
Vegeta arrived outside his apartment he paid the taxi fare and climbed out fighting back his smile. He noticed Bulma sat in her car smiling over at him. He rolled his eyes and ran up to her as she opened the car window.

"How was it?" She smiled gleefully.

Vegeta sighed and nodded his head to the side. "Come on then, I'll get you a drink, for fuck sake." Vegeta shakes his head and coaxed her to follow him into the apartment. She quickly rushed out the car clinging onto his arm as they both walked inside. 

"I want to know everything!" She demanded that caused Vegeta to sigh further.

****************


	12. Training

Training hard for the past week, not much time was spent between him and Goku; only subtle talks and texts between them for they were both very busy. Vegeta knew soon as this tournament was over, they'd have more time for each other. Only a couple days till the big day, Vegeta's body ached, he felt so drained yet he proceeded to push himself. He struggled to pace himself, full of determination he barely rested. The bags under his eyes began to show the exhaustion from over working himself. He was sparring with Yamcha, who kept giving him the same look as everyone else in the dojo. Whoever his sparring partner was he'd have to listen to the sly digs, which made it even more difficult for him to stay focused on the tournament.

"Can't believe your name is down for the tournament." Yamcha pulled a face as he blocked Vegeta's jab. 

"What are you trying to say?" Vegeta asked as he done a reversed hook kick, he smirked as Yamcha hadn't blocked on time. Their three minute sparring was over, they took that time to take a quick drink during the respite.

"Slept your way in didn't you." Yamcha stretched and shook his head seeing Vegeta laugh at him. "You're just using him, we aren't stupid."

"Just to make it perfectly clear, he came on to me." Vegeta took another sip of his water before he started to stretch.

"We've all seen you, putting on that you're hurt to grab his attention." Yamcha tutted as they walked back into the centre.

"Are you going to keep talking?" Vegeta crossed his arms, looking around to see the rest of the place gone at a stand still, looking over at him.

"You know what others see you as right?" Yamcha folded his arms with a grin. "A desperate little slut."

Vegeta smiled shaking his head as he looked back at Yamcha. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Yamcha exchanged looks with the others as they all nodded in agreement with him.

"Oh yes, perfectly clear. None of you assholes were brave enough to say it to my face though?!" Vegeta looked around the room, there was an awkward cough from someone the back of the room. "It's not any of your fucking business what I do or who I see in my personal life!" He chided.

"Bet you are expecting special treatment now you're dating the owner, well played." Yamcha slow clapped. "You played well."

Vegeta grinned looking to the floor, with a light chuckle he spun on the balls of his feet his eyes set on Yamcha. "Depends. What special treatment are you referring to?"

The atmosphere swiftly changed as they seen Goku arrive, he looked over at Vegeta tilting his head to the side coaxing him to follow into the back room. 

"Oh look, best go and lick his ass then." Yamcha snorted.

Vegeta smirked looking over his shoulder whilst still walking towards the back room. "why should I,when he happily licks mine?." He grinned looking towards the back room, knowing he had everyone stood slack jawed.

He slowly entered the back room, smiling over at Goku who had a serious look.

"Vegeta." Goku sighed "for past week I've heard you all bickering whilst training"

"They fucking start it!" He snapped back pointing towards the area where everyone was.

Goku rolled his eyes. "You are allowing them to get to you! You're suppose to stay focused!" 

Vegeta scrunched his face up. "Who the fuck do you think you are talking to?!"

Goku lets out a long exasperated sigh, he looked up at the ceiling before looking back at Vegeta. "I'm concerned, the tournament is next week. I can't have you all getting distracted, not now!"

"Then tell them!" Vegeta snarled pointing back at the direction again.

"I will do, I wanted to talk to you on your own." Goku stepped forward to rest his hands on Vegeta's shoulders.

"Talk, or?" Vegeta gave Goku a seductive look, ever since that night they were intimate, he hadn't stopped replaying it in his mind. The touches, the scent, how he longed to be pressed up against that body once more.

Goku smiled whilst folding his arms. "talk." He retorted.

"Fuck sake, we haven't been intimate since before our date." Vegeta threw his hands in the air to express his annoyance before he stood tight lipped.

"I told you." Goku pulled Vegeta in for kiss "I wanted to take it nice and slow, get to know each other better."

"Like I told you" Vegeta groped Goku between the legs. "it's a bit late for that."

"Hm." Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta's waist. "how about coming over my place for dinner tonight?" 

"Is that an invitation for sex?" Vegeta quirked a brow, he smirked as he wrapped his arms around Goku.

"If you behave and actually listen." Goku smiled at Vegeta seductively.

"Don't I always?" He asked with a complacent look, he raised a brow as Goku broke from their embrace. He was pulled towards the chair and pushed to lean over it.

"Stop." Goku spanked Vegeta as he held Vegeta's hand behind his back. "retaliating" spank "and" spank "focus!" Goku gave one last spank for good measure Vegeta let out short gasps to each spank he received.Goku released Vegeta's hand allowing him to stand up straight. 

Vegeta pulled Goku into him. "Then you best." He sucked on Goku's bottom lip. "Tell them off." Vegeta started to walk out the room, he gasped feeling his backside being smacked once more, he glanced over his shoulder at Goku's mischievous grin. "I'll see you later." He rushed out before Goku had another chance to spank him.

-

After long day of training, Vegeta followed Goku back to his apartment. Gohan was out till late, not that the pair cared. They were preparing food together, Vegeta was stood chopping up peppers to add to the stir fry. He felt hands holding the side of him and a kiss on his nape that caused him to jump slightly. "Fuck sake..I almost sliced my finger off." Vegeta bit his lip as more sensual kisses were felt down his neck, making it oh so difficult to concentrate. 

"Then let me help." Goku rested his hand ontop of Vegeta's helping to the slice pepper, whilst still planting kisses done Vegeta's neck.

"You have some audacity. Inviting me over for dinner, then having me help you cook it." Vegeta leaned himself against Goku, as they finished slicing the pepper.

"Makes it more special." Goku planted a kiss on Vegeta's cheek as he grabbed the slice peppers to add to the dish.

"Could always strip off." Vegeta hinted to him with a widened grin.

"Any excuse to see me naked." Goku returned the grin pulling Vegeta into an embrace.

They made out passionately, they then proceeded to make rest of the dinner, Goku had lit one of the candles and placed it on small glass dining table, they sat opposite one another. The light of the candle flickered, casting shadows that hugged certain parts of their face and bodies. Bringing out more of their beauty of their chiseled jawline. They studied each other's eyes, rich orange and yellow hues flickered in their dark dilated pupils as they were intoxicated in each other's affection. They proceeded to eat their dinner, smiling in between.

"Well I'm impressed." Vegeta took a sip of his wine that Goku had poured them. "We actually made a decent meal."

"Why sound so surprised?" Goku raised a brow as he took a sip of his wine.

"We were mostly fondling each other than focusing on the meal." Vegeta shrugged, there were a couple of times they had almost burnt the noodles, as well as almost burning themselves from such distraction.

Goku nodded with a smile "True, true."

"It's helped put my mind off from the training earlier, so I can't complain." Vegeta finished his glass of wine and placed it next to his empty plate.

"That reminds me." Goku raised from his seat he grabbed a bag that was hung up with the coats, he returned handing Vegeta the bag.

"What's this?" Vegeta pulled out black pair of shorts, with silver stripe down the sides

"For you to wear on the tournament." Goku neatly piled his plate on top of Vegeta's. He glanced seeing Vegeta smile as he folded the shorts and placed them carefully back into the bag.

"What? You thought I wasn't going to wear anything?" Vegeta raised a brow as he noticed matching vest top.

"Now, that would be an interesting show for the audience." Goku grinned, they both exchanged looks and chuckled. "You think you're ready?"

"Of course." Vegeta placed the bag to the side, he glanced back at Goku and seen the look of uncertainty. "You don't think I am, I can tell by that face you are pulling." He leaned back on the chair crossing his arms, his leg rested on top of the other.

Goku rubbed back of his neck with a sigh. "Vegeta-"

"Don't be like the rest of them, all got doubts." Vegeta shook his head looking away from Goku, he felt so annoyed for he already had it in the ear from others.

Goku approached Vegeta and stepped behind him resting his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "Its just, you let your emotions get the better of you which is a distraction." 

Vegeta scoffed smacking Goku's hand off him. "No I do not!"

Goku stepped to the side raising a brow at Vegeta. "What is this reaction then?"

"You're accusing me of something, what am I suppose to be like? " Vegeta shook his head, he then put on a mocking tone. "thanks babe, you're so right." Vegeta scoffed seeing Goku smile. "What are you smiling at?"

Goku rested his index under Vegeta's chin. "You never fail to make me smile." He planted a kiss on Vegeta's lips, Vegeta unfolded his arms to pull Goku further into him as they made out. Goku grinned he held out his hand, Vegeta grabbed his hand and followed him into his room. He planted soft kisses down Vegeta's neck, before stripping Vegeta down, kissing exposed areas he could reach as he slowly helped take each item of clothing off. "Lie on your back." He demanded as he pulled out massage oil from his drawer.

Vegeta laid on his back, biting his lip he hissed as he felt the cold oil hit his skin, it soon warmed up as Goku gently massaged his chest, in circular motions before gliding down towards his legs.

"You're so tensed." Goku crooned whilst massaging Vegeta's leg, he switched leg and smiled watching as Vegeta started to relax. He could see how exhausted he looked, his eyelids threatening to close. Goku glided hands sensually up to Vegeta's sides. "turn over." He leaned back watching Vegeta obey and turn to his front. He added oil to Vegeta's back and smiled hearing Vegeta gasp at the sharp cold touching his skin. "It'll warm up now, just relax." He rubbed the oil in, doing circular motions around the tender points.

"You're so good at this." Vegeta smiled as his eyes closed.

"You going to fall asleep?" Goku laughed a little as his hands moved to the shoulders.

"I'm not far off" Vegeta confessed.

Goku glided his hands down to massage Vegeta's ass cheeks, before down to legs. He then plants soft kisses up Vegeta's back and notices no reaction. He looked over to see Vegeta happily asleep. Goku smiled whilst tucking Vegeta in bed. He caught a glimpse of a figure leaning against the door way which startled him, his eyes focus to see it was Gohan.

"You know he's only using you." Gohan glanced over at Vegeta before looking over at Goku.

Goku rose to his feet rubbing the excess oil in his hands. "That's what you are hoping for." He Said as he pushed Gohan out the room with him,he quietly closed the door not to disturb Vegeta's sleep. 

"That's your problem, you allow anyone to use you who shows any bit of interest." Gohan folded his arms.

"Not true." Goku picked up the pile of dishes and placed them in the sink.

"He doesn't care about you, you're just going to allow another one to use you for their gain." Gohan leaned over the counter.

"Or-" Goku turned to face Gohan. "You can't accept the fact he shown interest in me than you."

Gohan wrinkles his nose up. "Says you."

"You're not his type." Goku grinned.

"I still believe he's using you." Gohan leaned back from the counter as he watched Goku walk round.

"Using me for what?" Goku stood in front of him crossing his arms.

"For the tournament you know he's no where ready!" Gohan chided as he pointed towards Goku's room.

Goku clicked his tongue before he responded. "I believe he is."

"Can you hand on your heart say that?" Gohan folded his arms.

Goku rubbed back of his neck, avoiding eye contact. "I'm going to bed" 

Gohan shook his head watching as Goku headed into his bedroom. "Just as I thought!" 

Goku quietly shut his bedroom door behind him, before climbing into bed. He smiled looking at his boyfriend who was now on his side sleeping contently. He planted a kiss on Vegeta's forehead that caused Vegeta to let out a subtle squeak sound whilst scrunching his nose up in his sleep, Goku brushed side of Vegeta's face.  
"If only you knew, how much I'm in love with you. I'd do anything to make you happy even if it means allowing you to do something you're not ready for." He sighed planting another kiss on Vegeta's forehead wrapping his arm around Vegeta as he slowly fell asleep.


	13. Tournament

The day arrived, there was a large crowd of people sat around the ring, bright spotlights shone brightly drawing attention to the centre of the stadium. The ambience of the room was lively, barely able to hear their own voices as it would flow into the cacophony of laughter and cheers. The air felt humid as the stadium had been filled, no seats were left empty. Vegeta stood staring at the ring anxiously during the interval, he tried to remain focus; though the large crowd of people had left him feeling uneasy. He felt an arm wrapped around him from behind, he didn't have to even look to know who it was, the corners of his lips curled slightly whilst he tried to keep his focus. The spiced scent from Goku's aftershave felt so welcoming.

"you sure about this?" Goku looked in the same direction as Vegeta whilst rubbing his hand up and down Vegeta's arm.

Vegeta crossed his arms keeping his attention on the ring. "For the umpteenth time. Yes. It's a bit late to be asking now anyway!" He let out a tired exhale, the longer he had to wait, the more anxious he was starting to feel. His heart felt as though it was sinking into the pit of his stomach, his focus still kept on the ring, whilst cold sweat was starting to form. 

Gohan leaned over to Goku who still had his arm around Vegeta, he tapped on Goku's shoulder whilst Vegeta was still distracted. "You know who he's up against?" He whispered in Goku's ear.

Goku furrowed his brows as he glanced at the board, his heart started to thud over the sounds of the audience. He moved his arm from the loving embrace and grabbed hold of Vegeta's hand, lightly tugging at it to get Vegeta's attention.

Vegeta raised a brow seeing a concerned look on his partners face. He followed Goku towards the bathroom, walking through the busy crowd he kept his grasp on Goku's hand tight, so that the wouldn't be broken from their lock of hands. He was pushed into a private cubicle and watched as Goku frantically locked the door behind him. "What's wrong with you?" He knitted his brows seeing the anxious look on Goku's face, which didn't help with his own anxious state.

Goku held onto Vegeta's arms, he looked into his eyes with a loving yet a deep concern. "You sure you are ready?"

Vegeta scrunched his nose up, tapping Goku's hands away. "For fuck sake!"

Goku stepped forward resting his hands onto of Vegeta's shoulders. "Vegeta, I -."

"Yes, I'll be fine!" Vegeta snapped, he observed the look of worry on Goku's face. He wrapped his arms around Goku's waist and smiled at him. "I'll be fine." He repeated in a more calming and reassuring tone.

"I'm thinking after" Goku planted a soft kiss on Vegeta's nape, sending chills down his spine. "maybe we could." He kissed the nape again, parting his lips to brush his tongue with firm pressure before lightly sucking, causing Vegeta's arms to travel up around Goku's neck as he enjoyed that tingling sensation that sent waves of pleasure throughout his body."Head back to mine?" Goku grinned as he finished the sentence his arms wrapped around Vegeta's waist. Their eyes locked into each other's.

"perhaps you could give me one of your massages." Vegeta suggest with a seductive smile.

"Hm." Goku grinned, he planted a sensual kiss on Vegeta's lips. "I don't think I can say no to that, I'd love any reason to touch your body." Their lips clashed against each other in a fiery kiss, their tongues occasionally rubbed against each other amongst the loud smacking of their lips. Goku broke from their kiss a trail of saliva that connect between them slowly dropped and snapped breaking that connection. "Careful now,don't want to fight with a boner." Goku smirked as he smacked Vegeta's backside.

Vegeta Shook his head grinning "would be uncomfortable considering I'm wearing a guard."   
Their embrace was broken as Vegeta heard his name being called out, it echoed through the stereos. They both gave each other a hug as Goku unlocked they door. They hurried back towards the ring, Vegeta turned to face Goku "I'll see you after." He planted soft slow kiss on Goku's lips, he pulled away slowly and smiled. As he spun on the ball of his foot he felt a tug on his arm, he quickly spun round to see it was Bulma.   
Bulma pulled him in for a hug and whispered. "Good luck." She took a step back next to Goku as they watched Vegeta enter the ring.

Stood opposite his opponent Broly, he could see the subtle glares. He sighed getting himself ready, he looked back towards Goku who gave him a light nod before he looked back at his opponent. He took a deep breath remembering how he was told to not allow his temper to get the best of him. As they got into their stances he furrowed his brows unsure why Broly was giving him the glare, sure enough it is a competition, but this glare seemed more personal. The fight had begun, Broly threw in the first punch which Vegeta managed to swiftly dodge throwing in a reverse punch. He jumped back as Broly instantly tried to rear hook him. Vegeta kept his focus on the glare Broly gave him, as he kept blocking his punches. The pair were matched as more jabs and kicks were thrown in, each counterattacking one another. They panted, sweat trickled down their faces. Vegeta threw in a front kick, he let out a grunt as Broly caught his foot and held it in place. Broky ignored the referee and the shouts towards him as he leaned towards Vegeta "so this is who my ex has downgraded to?"

Vegeta's eyes widened shocked by what he heard. "What?" His foot was quickly released ,before he had the time to react he felt a hard impact that caused an intense pain in the eye, his body began to lose balance, he stumbled backwards before he collapsed on his back. The referee rushed towards him as Broly was held back by security. Vegeta could hear voices quietly echoing with a loud monotonous tone ringing in his ears ,he slowly fell in and out of conscious state. His body shaking in shock, pain seared through him from where he was hit, nausea feeling traveled upwards. Cacophony of gasps and loud whispers filled the stadium as the First aid team ran to assist. 

Goku tried to push his way in to look over.He could only see Vegeta's arm laid outwards as rest of his body was hidden amongst the first aiders.  
"What's happening?"

Security Guard pushed Goku back with a stern look. "I need you to take a step back."

"And I need you to tell me what's happening?!" Goku snarled as he gripped onto the guards top, his teeth on show as his face scrunched up.

"please don't have me tell you again." The guard pushed Goku back and folded his arms.

Goku glanced over seeing oxygen mask being placed on Vegeta's face, his body looked completely lifeless. Goku ran his fingers through his scalp, he shoved Gohan off him as he tried to pull him back. His eyes trailed towards Broly as he was being assisted out by guards. 

"You fucking bastard!" Goku spat as he lunged forward, he was pulled back watching as Broly was escorted out the building. Tears flowed down his cheeks as panic had sat in, he looked back at his boyfriends lifeless body. He spun to push off whoever was trying to pull him back, he wiped his tears looking down at Bulma who had the same sadness in her eyes.

"Come on, they're taking him to hospital." Bulma's voice trembled as she fought back her tears. She watched Goku glaring back at the exit where Broly had left. She lightly gripped him on the arm. "it's not worth it!"

Goku hung his head low glaring down at the floor as he clenched his fists. "I should of kept my foot down." 

"he'd of found a way to get his name down, when he has his heart set on something that's it. No talking him out of it." Bulma looked over watching as Vegeta was placed on a stretcher. She comforted Goku as they watched his body being carried out. "Go with them, I'll meet you in the hospital." Bulma gave Goku an encouraging push towards to paramedics. She watched as they allowed him to enter the ambulance, looking back she seen everyone looking shocked and lost for words. She gave them a half hearted smile before rushing towards where her car was parked.

Goku sat in the waiting area, his face rested in his hands, his cheeks stained with tears from his crying. He felt helpless, he was relieved as Bulma had met up with him, she sat next to him rubbing his back to help soothe him. They waited what felt like a day, till they were allowed to go see him. Goku bit his lip as the Doctor stood patiently, he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to see Vegeta in such vulnerable state. Bulma held onto Goku's arm reassuring him it was going to be okay. They both followed the doctor into the room. They both froze seeing Vegeta laying in hospital bed in a peaceful state, there was a large swelling where he had been hit, and tubes were attached to him, with bleeping sounds from machines around him. The doctor explained how he had been put in an induced coma due to bleeding in the brain, rest of the doctors words were muffled as Goku kept staring at the machine that was keeping Vegeta alive. The doctor left them to be alone.

"This is my fault." Goku approached the bed, he held onto Vegeta's hand staring at the oxygen tube and iv drips, the obnoxious sound of the cardiac monitor drilled through his ears. "this is all my fault."he rested his head on the bed squeezing Vegeta's hand in hope he'd squeeze back.

"Hey, don't blame yourself." Bulma crouched over him, she rubbed his back whilst looking at her friend in unconscious state."He's going to pull through." At least that's she was hoping for. The pair stayed by Vegeta's bedside, they kept their eye in some hope that he was going to just wake up, that this was just some cruel nightmare that they were going to wake up from.


	14. Visit

"Ready?" Bulma rested her hand on Goku's lap as they were parked outside the hospital. They had been sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts. It felt as though they were in a terrible dream, it didn't feel real at all; everything around them moved at such a slow pace. Goku could only give a nod unable to form a coherent sentence in response, he could only mumble out sounds. He hadn't slept, he couldn't; he kept relaying back what he could of done to prevent this. Guilt eating away at him. The pair climbed out the car, Goku's back was hunched as they approached the hospital.Dark grey clouds quilted above them, giving the hospital building a very dull monochromatic colour of greys. Everything around them seemed to of lost it's colour, sounds were simply muffled in their ears, their footsteps echoed down the freshly bleached cleaned corridor floors. Everything so clean, their nostrils burned by the fresh bleach smell, they approached the room and paused. Goku stared at the white glossed door, it was the barrier between him and Vegeta. He placed his hand flat on the door, slowly he pushed it open. Vegeta was still laid there, just how he was yesterday, nothing had changed, time had gone at a standstill. He glanced over seeing one of the nurses changing the iv fluids. Bulma held his hand encouraging him to sit on one of the chairs next to the bedside. They sat down staring at this lifeless body. Goku slumped fighting back tears, he felt helpless.

"Hey, we're here." Bulma smiled brushing her thumb over Vegeta's hand. Noises of the machines seemed to dull down as their direct focus was on Vegeta, Goku leaned more forward as he noticed Vegeta's eyes twitching.

"His eyes moved." Goku blurted out of excitement, hope flooded him, his heart started to race as his face lit up. he squeezed Vegeta's hand trying to get further reaction from him.

The nurse looked over with a pensive look, she then looked back at Goku. "Those are involuntary movements."

"She touched his hand and his eyes moved." He furrowed his brows at the nurse, keeping hold of Vegeta's hand.

"I'm sorry, I know this may seem he is responding to you, he isn't in a conscious state, he is completely unresponsive. Patients in a coma don't react to light, sounds or touches." The nurse pinched Vegeta's arm showing that he was unresponsive. "It's not easy to see your loved one like this, I know any sudden movement gets your hopes up."

Bulma glanced at Goku's downcast eyes, she looked up at the nurse in annoyance. "Well thanks, let's just upset him more."

"That wasn't my intention to upset, I just didn't want you to believe that he may be coming out of the coma." the nurse could see the hope had quickly left Goku's face as she explained.

"Just leave us alone for a moment please." Bulma requested, she waited for the nurse to leave before leaning into Goku rubbing his back in a caring way. "Hey, maybe we should go get something to eat. You need to look after yourself too."

"I can't, I can't leave him, I can't even sleep." his voice trembled as he kept a firm hold on Vegeta's hand. His world felt as though it was crashing down on him, that one person who was growing so fond of was laying in bed fighting for his life. As he squeezed Vegeta's hand, flash back of when he held onto Vegeta's hand pulling him through the crowd towards the toilet; remembering Vegeta had a firm grip on his hand to not let go. Now that hand lay flat, no grip was felt, no response to having his hand held. Tears started to form in Goku's eyes, he felt completely lost, and broken.

"You know, if he was awake he'd tell you off for not looking after yourself probably with some insults too." She smiled at the thought looking at Vegeta before back at Goku.

"I care about him-" Goku paused wiping his tears he looked at Vegeta's peaceful face, tubes that were inserted to keep him breathing, covered those soft lips that he'd happily kiss, and never break that seal again. " a lot" he muttered as he finished from his long pause.

"He cares about you too." Bulma leaned in wrapping her arm around Goku in a supportive loving way. 

"I feel completely helpless seeing him like this." He kept his focus on Vegeta, he felt sick with regret for not being able to save him.

Bulma rose to her feet as she pulled away from her embrace. "Look you're no good to anybody being like this. Come on, you know he'd be annoyed if you didn't look after yourself." She crossed her arms looking at Goku before glancing at Vegeta.

Goku glared up at her. "He's not even responsive so how the fuck do you know?!" He snarled, he quickly realised what he said seeing the sadness on Bulma's face. He knew she was hurting just as much as him. "Sorry"

"I know because, I know what he's like, as do you." She gave him a smile, as she reached into her handbag to grab some tissues.

"I just, don't see him waking up." His voice broke as tears trickled down the sides of his face.

Bulma handed Goku a tissue, fighting back her own tears. She felt the same, but wanted to cling on to any hope she had remaining that her friend will wake up. "Don't think like that."

"I can't help it, I feel like a piece of me is dying. Seeing him like this, it's killing me." He wiped his tears that kept flowing at a faster rate now.

"we just have to remain hopeful, I know how difficult that is." She wiped away her own tears that started to form, she quickly composed herself knowing least one of them had to keep a steady head through this. "I'll go get us a drink.coffee?" She watched him keep his focus on Vegeta. "Coffee it is then." She quietly left the room.

Goku stared at his boyfriend, so peaceful looking, no facial reactions that he was used to seeing. Not even that sweet smile to reassure him he's okay. "please just squeeze my hand back, or do anything." He planted a delicate kiss on Vegeta's hand. "I'm so sorry this has happened. Please, just give me a sign you're okay." His voice trembled as he crashed his head onto the mattress by Vegeta's hand, he cried in silence with the ambience from the machines echoing the room.


	15. Faith

One month passed since the tournament, each week, each day, and each hour Goku had spent it by Vegeta's bedside. The only times he'd spend a couple hours away from Vegeta was to shower and change, he left Gohan in charge of the dojo allowing him to spend every moment he could with Vegeta. He'd study Vegeta's face, in some hope that he'd open his eyes, those captivating onyx coloured eyes that would sparkle whenever they locked in together; were hidden in the heavy peaceful eyelids. The sunlight beamed through the white hospital blinds, presenting the morning sun against Vegeta's sculpted face. Goku leaned over, planting a sweet tender kiss on Vegeta's forehead. He pulled his chair closer to the bed side, he held Vegeta's hand so cold and soft. The cacophony of the machines were starting to become comforting for him. He smiled looking at his lovers face, so calm, he was in a deep peaceful sleep. 

Goku brushed his fingers on top of Vegeta's hand. "It's actually looking nice out today." He smiled looking at Vegeta, as if he was expecting a response He sighed shaking his head at himself. "What am I doing?" he rested his hand on top of Vegeta's, the nurses encouraged him to keep talking to Vegeta; it wasn't easy for he wasn't sure if Vegeta was even listening. "The guys back at the dojo have been asking for you, I know-" he grinned knowing Vegeta wouldn't really care, for they had given him some sly remarks since they started dating. "Why do they care now huh?, truth is, I had someone who used me for their advantages. So, of course, the guys always have their guard up since then. Since you showed up, they could tell-" he smiled looking up at Vegeta. "They could tell just how interested you were in me, you weren't subtle."

He smiled more, as he remembered the time Vegeta had purposely allowed himself to get hurt, just to grab his attention. "Oh Vegeta, the more I'm sat here with you, the more I realise just how much I'm in love with you and-." He chocked up, tears ran down his cheeks. He kept staring at the machines that were keeping his boyfriend alive, repetitive beeps filled the silence of the room. Goku slowly managed to calm himself, as he focused on Vegeta's face. Memories, those sweet memories of them smiling, holding hands that night they cooked a meal together. 

A flash back of Vegeta stood in front of him, looking slightly nervous:

"Are we-" Vegeta cleared his throat again. "are we dating now?"

Goku folded his arms raising his brows. "If that's what you want?"

He smiled squeezing Vegeta's hand, he liked him from the start, he enjoyed teasing him. Another flashback filled his mind, causing him to chuckle lightly.

"So, are you even single?" Vegeta gulped as he realised what he just asked, he quivered as he noticed Goku froze before turning to face him.

"That's for me to know, and for you to try find out" Goku still leaned against him smirking before quickly pulling back.

Those sweet memories quickly changed to the tournament, oh how he would relay that day over and over in his mind. 

"You sure you are ready?"

Vegeta scrunched his nose up, tapping Goku's hands away. "For fuck sake!"

Goku stepped forward resting his hands onto of Vegeta's shoulders. "Vegeta, I -."

"Yes, I'll be fine!" Vegeta snapped.

Goku felt a knot in his stomach, wiped away the fresh tears from his face as he looked at Vegeta keeping a firm grip on his hand. "I'm thinking, we could go away somewhere like Greece, walk along the beach together, looking out to the blue inviting ocean with the warm sand beneath our feet. The warming sun kissing our skin, whilst we hold-" he bit his lip looking down at his grip on Vegeta's hand. "I'm getting carried away here, I just want to visualise being there with you now. Your eyes, your smile...all I can see is your face that is currently like a blank canvas." He felt himself getting chocked up again, tears streamed down his face again, at quicker pace this time. 

He leaned in kissing Vegeta' a forehead whilst stroking his hair back. "I am so sorry what happened, I hate Broly for what he done to you. I can't ever forgive myself for allowing that prick to get away with what he done. He best hope I don't ever see him, because I don't think I'd be able to hold myself back." He planted another kiss on Vegeta's forehead."I've never met a person like you, the moment I saw you, you done something to my heart. These feelings I have for you, I've not experience anything quite like it." He wiped his tears as he stroked the side of Vegeta's face. "Oh how I miss your touch, your voice, your eyes, everything about you. I'm proud to call you my boyfriend." Goku watched as tears formed in Vegeta's eyes, he smiled as tears started to form in his too. He trembled in excitement, it was a sign that Vegeta was listening to him. He wiped the tears away from Vegeta's face. "I promise you." He planted a delicate kiss as he held onto Vegeta's hand lovingly. "I'm always going to be here for you, I love you so much." Goku rested his forehead gently against Vegeta's, sweet tender moment between them, Goku could only smile now for he knew Vegeta was going to wake up eventually. The warmth from the sunlight blanketed them both, as Goku remained still smiling down at that one person who he loved with all his heart.


	16. Payback

Goku trudged into his apartment, his shoulders slumped whilst his eyes were downcast. Exhausted from spending another eight hours in hospital, talking to his boyfriend in hope he'd respond; he started to even imagining that Vegeta was talking back to him. His mind so drained, his eyes bloodshot, and his cheeks dry from the previous tears he had shredded. Taking his coat off he frowned as he heard a familiar voice talking to Gohan. He threw his coat to the side and stormed in direction, he was in rage, like an emotional volcano, his inner emotions were starting to erupt, built up steam starting to burn it's way out,ready to burn the one on the receiving end. He kicked the door off the hinges, his teeth on show as he glared over at Broly who was stood opposite Gohan.

"What is he doing here?!" He shouted, his adrenaline starting to kick in from his pent up rage.

Gohan stepped forward with his hands out to try and calm the situation. "He's wanting-" before he could finish what he was going to say, he was pushed out the way. 

Goku lunged in pinning Broly against the wall in a fierce grip."You have some audacity coming here!" he spat.

Broly tried to loosen Goku's grip, his eyes widened looking into Goku's seething glare."I've come here to-" He felt his body being thrown onto the coffee table, causing the table to collapse due to the force.

"Fucking bastard!" Goku stormed towards and stomped on Brolys chest before he had the chance to get up. "It should be you in that fucking hospital bed!" He crouched down to Brolys level, his face scrunched up as he kept his glare. "Prick!" he gripped onto Broly's shirt, and started to lay in a few hard punches. Broly managed to break from the grip pushing Goku backwards as he rose to his feet.

Gohan jumped in between them."Stop!" Goku shoved him out the way as he lunged towards Broly again, he kneed Broly under the ribs causing him to grimace and fall onto his knees. Gohan tried to break up the fight but was pushed out the way again. "Shit, just stop!" Gohan shouted, but it fell on deaf ears, as Goku had Broly's face pinned against the wall, he held Brolys wrist in a lock behind his back, twisting it with a hard grip causing Broly to cry out in pain.

"You better fucking hope he wakes up!" Goku snarled into Broly's ear as applied more pressure onto his wrist till they heard a loud snap, a loud cry erupted from Broly as Goku kept applying the pressure.

"Goku, enough!! He's here to apologise!" Gohan pulled Goku off him, he gasped looking as Broly's now injured hand.

Goku scoffed shoving Gohan back."Is that going to wake Vegeta up from the coma, huh?" he glared back at Broly who was now cradling his wrist and cussing under his breath, his face pale from shock. "fucking prick!" he snarled as he lunged towards Broly again, punching him in the face causing blood to seep from his nose.

"Stop now!" Gohan yelled as he threw Goku off Broly, he managed to have them both sat on the floor opposite ends of the room, whilst he stood in the middle. "now that you have both sat down-"

"I think you broke my fucking hand!" Broly yelled out as he stared at his now disfigured and swollen hand, it started to change colour, blood and tears trickled down his shirt. Intense consistent pain travelled from his hand up to his arm leaving him feeling nauseated. Wave of burning pain along side the sharp stabbing pain, made it difficult for him to even concentrate.

"You're lucky it's just your hand!" Goku snapped as he rose to his feet.

"I- I didn't mean to put him in a coma." Broly slowly stood up looking over at Goku with a sincere look.

Goku scrunched his face up looking away whilst resting a hand on his waist."Whatever."

"I still love you, and seeing you moved on hurt me." Broly confessed slowly stepping towards Goku. He looked saddened as Goku simply laughed at him, he never seen Goku lose his temper like that before; and he couldn't accept Goku had moved on. "I'm serious."

"You are fucking pathetic!" he snapped at broly whilst pointing a finger at him, he grunted as Gohan pushed him back.

"I miss us being together." Broly looked over seeing the hatred in Goku's eyes.

Goku clicked his tongue, he looked back at Broly."So you thought you'd try and kill my boyfriend off?" 

"No I-"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? trying to impress me by knocking out someone I love?!" Goku interrupted, hot angry tears started to run down sides of his face.

Broly looked to the floor."I'm sorry."

"Liar. Get the fuck out before I knock the shit into you more!" he seethed pointing towards the broken door.

Broly trailed his eyes towards Goku with a doleful look."But-"

Goku grabbed a remote that had fallen to the floor during their fight, he flung it towards Broly."Now!" 

Gohan grabbed Broly escorting him out leaving Goku sitting down on the sofa, his body shaking due to the shock and realisation what just happened. Gohan walked back in looking at the collapsed coffee table and the blood droplets on the floor. He sighed, looking over at Goku who was rocking back and forth on the sofa, he noticed his knuckles were cut. 

"I know you're still mad, but maybe you shouldn't of -" Gohan sighed as he looked around at the mess from the fight. "You know?" he dampened a cloth and walked over to Goku to clean up his cuts.

"Why did you let him in?" he asked as he winced slightly feeling cold compress on his knuckles.

"I wanted to hear him out, he seemed pretty genuine. I don't think he realised how serious it was." Gohan shrugged as he checked Goku's hands over ensuring there were no internal damage.

"Don't try to make excuse for him!" Goku snapped as he pulled his hands away from Gohan.

"I'm not. He's a prick, we all hated and still hate him. He shouldn't of done what he done, but at least he came here and apologised." Gohan walked over to the kitchen to place the blooded cloth in the sink. "You know, the dojo hasn't been same without you." he looked over his shoulder seeing Goku now stood up rubbing the back of his neck, studying the mess he just made.

Goku wiped away a tear that had started to form."Until Vegeta is awake, I'm not interested."

"I understand. You've done a pretty good job on his hand." Gohan raised his brows as he finished rinsing the cloth.

"He got lucky." Goku huffed.

"So I take it you're not going to forgive him?" Gohan folded his arms as he leaned against the wall.

"Why would I even want to?!" he furrowed his brows shaking his head at Gohan.

"What if Vegeta forgives him?" Gohan asked, there was then a short pause as the pair exchanged looks, they smiled slightly. "yeah, don't see that happening either." 

"This is hard."Goku rested his head on his hands fighting back his tears.

Gohan walked over rubbing Goku's back "It's going to get better."

"I hope so." he sobbed wiping away the tears.

"You need to get some sleep.I don't mean this in a nasty way, but Vegeta isn't going anywhere, he's in good hands. You need to look after yourself too." Gohan helped Goku towards his room, he paused and looked at Goku as he had just remembered something. he rushed towards the living room leaving Goku to carry on walking into his bedroom. Gohan rushed back in "Oh, found this in the back room I'm assuming it's Vegeta's?" he handed Goku a black top.

Goku's eye's widened as he held the top in front of him."Shit, yeah. I got it out his locker after the incident... I just wanted to feel close to him." he looked back at Gohan sheepishly, afraid what he may say, for he felt embarrassed for breaking into his boyfriends locker, he wanted something to hold onto to feel close to him.

"I'm not going to judge. If that's what gives you comfort." Gohan smiled over at Goku who was now sat on his bed brushing the top against his cheek.

"Thank you." Goku smiled back as tears formed in his eyes again, Gohan had simply gave him a nod and left. Goku stared at the top, inhaling the scent of his boyfriend, a subtle smell of his aftershave was on it. He lay down cuddling the top, it gave him some comfort, closing his eyes as he could smell Vegeta helped relax him into a peaceful sleep.


	17. Sense

Two months passed since the tournament, Goku had started to go back into his routine of working. He'd visit Vegeta after running the dojo, he not long returned from his long day of training and was about to head out to visit Vegeta at hospital. Bulma had showed up for a short visit, she'd try to visit Goku as much as possible, as a promise to Vegeta ensuring Goku was doing okay. Goku let her in with a welcoming smile, she followed him into the living room and took a seat whilst he started to pack a few things for his visit up to the hospital.

"How you holding up?" she asked observing the permanent sadness on his face, even though he tried to hide it from others.

"Not too bad, I've actually been back at work." He shrugged whilst zipping up his bag.

Bulma looked around the living room and noticed a photograph of Vegeta on the new coffee table, Goku would look at it every morning and night. She smiled looking at it. "I remember how nervous Vegeta was about signing up, oh he was totally into you from the start." She giggled knowing he'd probably have a go at her for telling Goku that.

"Yeah, I guessed that, from the moment we both made eye contact." Goku looked over at the table where the photograph was laid.

"I knew you two would be perfect for each other." She smiled at him watching as he strolled towards the table looking at the photo, his face lit up as tears started to form. He glanced over at Bulma who kept smiling over at him.

"What are you like?" he chuckled whilst wiping his tears. "did you always try to hook him up with people then?"

"Well, he's always been quite shy, till you get to know him. I see him as a brother you know? I met him at a very sad time in his life." she looked down as she started to share her story of when they first met.

Flash back.:

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Bulma was leaning against a lamppost outside a small cafe. Her boyfriend broke up with her in front of a crowd of people. She felt embarrassed, saddened, and angry.She glanced out looking at the tranquil harbour, the water was still as it mirrored the night sky, such a peaceful sight. It was mostly silent, as if the world went into a standstill. A light tap on her shoulder was felt that startled her, she quickly wiped her tears forcing a smile at the man who tapped her shoulder. Vegeta had smiled lightly at her as he offered her a tissue, he walked back and stood opposite looking out at the harbour too. He didn't say anything.She offered her hand out to him introducing her self, he reluctantly shook her hand back.

"So, I take it you've had a rough night too huh?" She noticed his tear stained cheeks.

"Could say that." He shrugged keeping his focus on the harbour.

"Whats up with you then?" She raised a brow studying his closed body language, his arms were crossed whilst he was leaning against the post, one leg crossed in front of the other.

"I've just lost my mother." he muttered keeping his focus on the harbour in front of him.

"Oh"

"Yeah." he sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Vegeta scoffed looking over at her "No you're not."

Bulma was a little surprise at his response, she rested her hands on her hips raising her brows at him."Excuse me?"

"You don't even know me. How can you be sorry?!" he snapped and tutted at her in annoyance.

"I-I Uh..."

"Tch, women." he shrugged looking back towards the harbour.

"Men!" she retorted whilst crossing her arms.

Vegeta sighed he could tell Bulma wasn't going to leave anytime soon, and secretly he actually enjoyed the company, for she wasn't being fake as everyone else were being as they tried to comfort him. He had to escape from the hospital, and chose to walk alongside the harbour. he looked over at Bulma as she was still staring at him. "What happened to you then?"

"Well after how rude you've just spoken to me, I don't think I'll tell you." She huffed sticking her nose up in the air as if to make some statement.

"Suit yourself. Don't tell me ." He simply shrugged looking back out at the harbour.

There was a minute of awkward silence before Bulma chirped up.

"My boyfriend dumped me." she looked at him with saddened eyes.

Vegeta looked over at her with a quirked brow. "I thought you weren't going to tell me?"

"I-I..."Bulma couldn't articulate a response.

He sighed as he turned to face her, now leaning his back against the lamppost. "Want me to beat the shit into him? Not like I have anything to lose." 

"No. But um...we could go for a couple of drinks?" she smiled, she wasn't sure why, but she felt comfort with this strangers company.

"Um." Vegeta cleared his throat as he raised his brow at her. "I'm not into women."

"Well that's fine because I'm not into you." she scoffed, although deep down she did feel a little disappointed.

Vegeta smirked at her. "we will get on perfectly fine then."

-

"After that he was very open about his mother's death, it closed him off from people; we sort of just grew close friendship ever since. When I moved to London, I missed him terribly and managed to talk him into moving out here with me." She smiled wiping away her tears.

Goku planted a kiss on Bulma's forehead. "Thank you."

"For what?" She looked slightly perplexed.

"For meeting the person who has made a big impact in my life, if it wasn't for you I'd of never of met him." He looked at the photo again with a smile before he started to break down, he wanted to believe Vegeta was going to wake up; however the longer it was, the more he was slowly losing hope.

Bulma pulled Goku into a comforting hug "Hey, he's going to wake up, you know he is. We got to keep hold to every bit of hope we have." she pulled back from their hug and wiped his tears away.

"I can't even forgive Broly for what he done, I was so close to wanting to kill him." He clenched his fist glaring down at the floor.

"Look, the best thing you can do for yourself is to forgive him, it's not doing you any good like this." She grabbed Goku's clenched fist, having him to look at her.

"Forgive the man who almost killed my boyfriend?"he looked at her in disbelief.

"I know, it sounds impossible but-"

"It's insane." He scoffed, breaking his hand away from hers.

"Listen, Soon as I found out that you broke his hand I was glad, but we can't keep feeding on our hate like this." she sighed seeing him pace the room."He said he's sorry, let him live with that guilt for the rest of his life."

He paused looking over at her. "I can't...I cant forgive him, not now." 

"That's okay, don't need to right now." she looked at her watch with a yawn. "Hope you don't mind, but I best be heading off, had a long day in work. I'll pop round tomorrow to check on you." she gave Goku a hug before leaving.

-

Goku had left his apartment, and was now entering into the hospital room. The room was more welcoming, more lively as it was filled with cards and gifts placed carefully on the window ledge. The room no longer appeared so lifeless, bright colours from bouquet of flowers helped give the room a tranquil feeling. He skimmed through the recent cards from family members, and from the team back at the dojo, rich hues of blues, and oranges from all the cards and gifts made the room appear brighter.

Goku sat down on the chair by the bedside, he smiled and held onto Vegeta's hand "I miss you." he confessed as he started to sob, he paused as he swore he had seen Vegeta's hand twitch.He felt his heart beat hard against his chest, his stomach started doing somersaults as he squeezed Vegeta's hand,he felt a light squeeze back, his heart now fluttering, his mind racing he pressed the call button. Nurses came rushing in, they look at Goku who's now shaking due to shock. "He's reacting to me." They notice Vegeta's hand holding onto Goku's. They call in more staff, nurses and doctors rush into the room pulling Goku aside, they close privacy curtains around Vegeta's bed. Goku panicked, his heart rate increasing, is this some cruel dream? he froze as there was silence, he was trying to listen out for the machines, but it was silence as nurses were talking amongst themselves ."What's going on?" Goku asked as he collapsed to his knees he started to cry for fearing the worse had just happened. The silence was broken as he heard the curtains open, he glanced up and quickly rose to his feet as he watched them remove the ventilation tube.

one of the nurses smiled over at Goku reassuringly as she guided him back towards the bed side. "If you'd like to try talking to him again, see if he wakes up."

Goku felt his body going numb as Vegeta looked so lifeless. "Vegeta?" he held onto Vegeta's hand. He smiled as Vegeta's eyes had opened, he was looking up at the ceiling, those dark onyx eyes had awoken. He was starting to forget what they had looked like. He remained still, staring up at the ceiling. "say something, squeeze my hand, just something...please." He begged as he held Vegeta's hand, he started to sob as it felt like they were like this longer than a minute, time was dragging so cruelly slow. He froze as those eyes he could happily get lost in, were now looking directly into his.

"Hey." Vegeta croaked with a slight smile, as he squeezed Goku's hand back.

Goku let go of Vegeta's hand, he rested the palms of his hands on sides of Vegeta's face, tears streaming down his cheeks as he smiled back, and planted a kiss on Vegeta's lips. He felt a spark ignite inside him as Vegeta returned the kiss, he smiled and cried in happiness as he felt Vegeta's hands place on top of his. Time had gone still, allowing that precious moment to be felt longer.


	18. Recovery

Looking out the hospital window, focusing on the sky that looked very ominous with it's dark clouds forming in the distance. He let out a short sigh, he was getting sick of seeing the same mundane walls, at least the temperamental weather outside provided him something different to look at each day. A hand rested on his shoulder and a kiss planted on his cheek, he smiled looking back at the one person who made him feel whole. He let out a short grunt as he felt Goku help prompt him up more on the bed.

"You need to try and sit up straight, you know what the doctors have said." He said in a soothing tone. He offered to feed Vegeta his food, and chuckled as Vegeta pulled a face at him. The doctors advised he'd need some help, however Vegeta was determined to try and do stuff on his own; despite being told to take his time with his recovery.

"I can feed myself." Vegeta huffed as Goku kept the fork with food by his mouth.

Goku smiled at him. "Alright." he handed the fork to Vegeta, he watched as Vegeta took his time and slowly managed to place the food in his mouth. "I know you are frustrated, you are making progress, I don't see you staying here for much longer." He said with encouragement as he seen Vegeta stare at the plate of food with a sigh.

"I'm full." Vegeta dropped the fork on top of the plate, his muscles so exhausted and worn, it was just too much effort for him.

"Try and eat some more." he sat on the bed next to Vegeta as they both stared at the table over the bed with plate of food. He held onto Vegeta's hand, something he started doing since Vegeta woke up as he felt reassured each time Vegeta would entwine his fingers with his. Their moment was disturbed as Vegeta's father had walked in casually looking over at them both with a forced sincere look.

Vegeta scrunched his face up with a perplexed expression, he hadn't seen him in a while. "dad?"

"how are you?" he approached the pair on the hospital bed.

Goku furrowed his brows, he climbed off the bed and gave Vegeta's dad a stern look. "I'm sorry, where were you?"

"excuse me?!" he glared at Goku for asking such a question, whilst Vegeta frowned and looked away.

"I've been here, every single day, not once have I seen you visit." Goku folded his arms whilst returning the glare.

"who are you?" Vegeta's dad scoffed.

Goku shook his head as he smiled at him. "see, you'd know that if you actually visited your son, in fact, when was the last time you have even spoken to him?"

"you have some nerve to speak to me like that when I am here visiting my son!" He snarled as he looked over at Vegeta who was now looking over in disgust.

"and you have some nerve speaking to my boyfriend like that!" Vegeta chided at his father.

"you heard the way he just spoke to me." he pointed at Goku whilst looking over at his son raising his brows.

"he's right, where the fuck were you then?!" Vegeta spat as he leaned forward glaring at his dad, not once had his dad even contacted him since he moved.

"it's not like you would know anyway." he shrugged.

"he's been out the coma for two weeks now! You've only now visited!" Goku snarled whilst holding onto Vegeta's hand, he was tired, and so frustrated that this man had not once bothered to visit his own son till now. 

"who do you think you are?" he scoffed,watching Goku let go of his sons hand and step towards him.

"someone who actually cares about your son!" Goku was now stood in front of Vegeta's father who tried to intimidate him to no avail. Goku had dealt with people like this in the past, so this didn't bother him one bit.

seeing Goku stood there keeping his glare on him, he looked towards Vegeta who too had the same glare. "son?" he expected his son to defend him, he furrowed his brows as he seen Vegeta shake his head at him.

"Just fuck off!" Vegeta folded his arms, he kept glaring at his father.

staring at his son, his mouth gaped in shock of what he just heard. "what?!" he asked in hope Vegeta would apologise for such abruptness.

Goku leaned into him with a stern expression "You heard him perfectly clear." 

"you allowing this piece of shit to speak to me like that?" He shoved Goku back staring at Vegeta who was now looking out the window tight lipped "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Vegeta watched rain started to hit fiercely against the window, he looked at his father with no expression on his face. "leave." he said so abruptly before looking back at the rain tapping hard against the glass.

"You have always been a self centred boy ever since your mother passed away!" he threw a card towards Vegeta, and shook his head in annoyance that his son refused to look at him.

Goku gripped him by his coat pulling him into his face. "Get the fuck out before I physically throw you out!" he loosened his grip, he shook his head as he watched Vegeta's father adjust his coat and storm out. Goku looked back at Vegeta who continued to look out the window listening to the rain, he could tell he was fighting back tears. He huffed looking at the direction Vegeta's father stormed out and proceeded to run out and grab him by his arm.  
"Don't you ever speak to him like that again!" he snarled in his face pushing Vegeta's father back.

"He's my son!"

"that doesn't excuse you to speak to him like that." Goku folded his arms as he was glared at.

"you don't know him like I know him." He chuckled as Goku furrowed his brows at him.

Goku clicked his tongue looking up at the ceiling to quickly calm himself down, before looking back at Vegeta's father. " you sure about that? You are barely around, so how would you know?"

He cackled shaking his head wiping a tear before composing himself. "enjoy kissing each others backsides, I'm off!" he exclaimed as he shoved Goku out the way and stormed down the corrider.

Goku muttered some insults under his breath, he walked back into the ward seeing Vegeta quickly wipe his tears away, he gave Goku a widened smile. Goku returned the smile, as he sat on the edge of the bed. He held onto Vegeta's hand looking deeply into those beautiful yet saddened eyes. He leaned in planting a soft delicate kiss, before resting his forehead against Vegeta's.

"He's gone now, don't let him get to you." Goku looked deeply into Vegeta's eyes before planting another kiss. He leaned back, brushing the side of Vegeta's face watching as Vegeta's face lit up.

"You know, when all I could see was darkness, your voice was what I clung on to; especially when you said you'd always be there for me. Thank you, for sticking up for me." Vegeta smiled as he pulled Goku in for a tender kiss, his heart fluttered as he felt Goku's warm breath touch his face; soft lips collided against his reminding him he's still alive.

Their lips parted, Goku's lips hovered above Vegeta's as they paused. "I meant every word of it, I'll always be here for you. And I'm not ever going to allow anyone to talk to you like that." He smiled brushing the side of Vegeta's face as they locked lips again, he smiled in their kiss as he felt Vegeta's fingers gently slide up his torso. They missed this closeness, this bond that would leave them feeling empty if the other wasn't close by. Goku leaned back and held onto Vegeta's hands lovingly." Now, you going to try and eat a little more for me?"

Vegeta grinned. "only if it'll shut you up."

Goku laughed a little as a tear formed in his eye, oh how he missed this, he could tell Vegeta was getting better day by day. "Good to see that hasn't changed." He let go of Vegeta's hands and passed him the fork. He kissed Vegeta on the cheek, and watched as Vegeta tried to pick up the food from the plate, he huffed in annoyance as he struggled looking up at Goku with doleful expression. Goku grabbed the fork and started to feed him, he smiled seeing the frustration and upset on Vegeta's face. "It's okay. They did say it was going to take time. You're doing so well." He planted a kiss on Vegeta's forehead, and then went back to helping Vegeta to eat whilst holding his hand for support and comfort.


	19. Check out

Vegeta grimaced he could feel his body wanting to collapse, as he tried to walk towards the bathroom. He didn't want to show he was struggling for fear the doctors would have him stay for longer, he missed the outdoors more, simple air from the window whilst listening to the ambience of cars and passerby's simply didn't suffice. His legs threatened to give in, tears of frustration started to stream down his cheeks at a steady pace. He leaned against the wall, the bathroom door was just a couple of more steps ahead; yet his body was already wanting to give up. One slow step he lost his balance and panicked as he could feel himself falling backwards, strong arms caught him from behind; and helped him slowly back onto his feet.

"Easy now, just take your time." Goku smiled allowing Vegeta to use him as support,big progress had been made which the doctors were happy to discharge him. Goku knew how determined Vegeta was, so knew not to intervene when he was trying to do things by himself. He judged it when he could step in and help, simply by reading Vegeta's body language when fatigue hit and his body looked close to giving up.

Vegeta glanced over at Goku from the corner of his eye, he felt contentment knowing Goku hadn't left his side. He scrunched his eyebrows up studying Goku's warming smile, a smile he was very familiar with, that smile that triggered a flash back.

flashback

Vegeta was given a bicycle for his fifth birthday, his father promised to take him out; but would keep prioritising his work than spend time with his son. His mother chose to take him instead, she had given his father plenty of chances to take him out before doing it herself. Her hand was rested so gently behind Vegeta's back, which encouraged him to keep peddling. He was so excited he didn't notice his mother's hand was no longer on his back, he panicked slightly looking behind seeing his mother stood in the distance with a warming smile.

"That's it sweetie, keep going. Just take your time." she smiled encouraging him to keep going.

end flashback

Vegeta's heart fluttered relaying that flashback in his mind, he looked back at Goku. Same comforting smile, so inviting, and warmth feeling just by the smile alone. He kept his eyes locked onto Goku as he allowed Goku to help guide him into the bath. Goku started to lather his body with soap, his arm rested behind him so he could lean back. At first he'd object to such help, he felt so embarrassed by it, he grew fond of it in the end as it he opened up his more vulnerable state to his boyfriend. Goku planted a delicate kiss on his forehead that triggered another flashback.

Flashback

Vegeta trudged back home covered head to toe in dirt, his father grumbled looking at newspaper calling out for his mother to see to him. His mother simply smiled guiding him into the bathroom. She overfilled the bath with bubbles, making it more fun for Vegeta, smiles and laughter's echoed through the family home as he'd throw bubbles up in the air, covering the bathroom floor with the soapy mess. His mother giggled alongside him planting a kiss on his forehead.

end flashback

Vegeta leaned back, allowing Goku to lather his body, he kept his eyes locked on Goku's face, his hear would beat harder whenever their eyes connected.

"Its not too warm or anything?" he asked Vegeta as he seen Vegeta look so deep in thought.

"No." Vegeta smiled up at him, reassuring him he was comfortable.

Goku smiled planting another kiss on Vegeta's forehead. "Good. I love you." He Poured a jug of water to rinse off the soap. "I'm wondering. During your recovery you'll be staying with me,how would you like to move in permanently?" 

Vegeta raised a brow. "If that's what you want." he smirked remembering that's what Goku had responded to him, when he had asked if they were dating.

Goku chuckled as he rested his hand under Vegeta's chin,he leaned in so their lips were just centimetres apart. "I wouldn't of asked, if it wasn't what I wanted."lips crashed against the other into a fiery passionate kiss, as if to steal each others breaths; lips only parted slightly to allow their tongues to roam inside their mouths. Vegeta started to feel a chill in the air as the bathwater was now lukewarm, Goku broke their kiss seeing Vegeta starting to shiver slightly. He guided Vegeta out the bath and wrapped a towel around him. Vegeta tried to dress himself whilst Goku packed his stuff, Goku glanced over seeing Vegeta getting flustered as he was trying to do the buttons up on his shirt. "Here I'll help." Goku stopped what he was doing and approached Vegeta, he started to button up Vegeta's shirt whilst planting sweet sensual kiss on his lips.

Flashback:

"Where are you going?" His mother studied him up and down.

"Outside." Vegeta shrugged, he was ready to go outside and play with his friends, he whined as she pulled him back.

"You have to close your jacket honey." She zipped his coat up and playfully taps his nose,kissing his forehead. She leaned against the doorway as she watches Vegeta run outside to play, he glanced over his shoulder to give her a smile before catching up with his friends.

Vegeta had tears form in his eye watching as Goku was buttoning his shirt. realisation hit him, if he didn't make the decision to move, he wouldn't be here now looking at the man who he felt complete with. He smiled tears still in his eyes as Goku finished buttoning up his shirt and was now looking back at Vegeta with such love and care. He felt fluttering in the pit of his stomach, as if he was reliving that moment he first set eyes on him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Goku asked with concern as he gently wiped the tears away from Vegeta's face.

"Thank you for everything." Vegeta pulled Goku in for a kiss. "you make my life complete." He pulled Goku in for a deeper kiss, as happy tears streamed down his cheeks.

Goku broke the kiss wiping away Vegeta's tears again. "Come on, let's go home." He helped Vegeta onto his feet.

Vegeta paused staring back at the now empty hospital bed, the room looked empty, and very dull looking. He followed Goku through those doors that were once a barrier between them, their fingers entwined not breaking that bond between them.


	20. New home

Another month passed since his coma, he was feeling more strength in his body; he still struggled with small things such as fastening buttons, and walking long distance. He looked out the window of Goku's apartment, the sky looked dove grey above the busy city. The frosty path below sparkled, so mesmerisingly not phased by trudging feet that walked along it; keeping its glistening look. His eyes trailed away from the window back to the living room. So crisp and clean, with well organised Christmas decorations, he found it odd seeing a white Christmas tree with silver baubles and blue tinsel well placed around it. Not very traditional looking as such, however it went with the decor of the house, the walls were white, with one light greyish silver feature wall where the wide screen television hung proudly on. Photos hung up on the wall from the Dojo, and a couple of Goku with Vegeta, in black photo-frames. He carefully sat down on the cream leather sofa whilst smiling, he could never have enough of being in such home. His favourite part of the apartment were the French doors that lead out to the balcony,overlooking the city; he loved to lean over especially at night time to see the illuminating lights. This is his new home, he sometimes pinched himself, to remind he wasn't dreaming. This was all real, the man he first set eyes on since moving into the city, was now his boyfriend. He felt his life complete, he'd fall asleep and wake up to such beautiful soul inside and out. He felt a hand rest on his lap, he knew that hand oh so well, he didn't even have to look to tell. He smiled turning his head to the side, and being welcomed with such loving tender kiss.

"I'm needing to quickly head into the Dojo to check the post. You okay staying here? Gohan will be back shortly." He asked before planting another kiss on Vegeta's lips.

"So long as you get me hot chocolate from the cafe, on your way back." Vegeta grinned.

Goku raised his brow chucking slightly as he cupped Vegeta's chin. "We have a kettle and hot chocolate here." He lightly nipped and sucked on Vegeta's bottom lip, he then rose to his feet zipping his coat up.

"It's not the same, besides if you love me you'd get me the hot chocolate from the cafe." He smiled at Goku who chuckled at him.

"Blackmailing me now, huh?" He leaned in, kissing down Vegeta's neck before reaching to his nape and lightly sucking on it, causing Vegeta to quiver in delight. 

Vegeta bit his lip, he so wanted more intimacy, to feel more of Goku; however he was so weary of his recovery. He didn't want to disappoint him if he couldn't keep up during sex. They hadn't been intimate since before they dated, and yet, they grew closer, which Vegeta learned that relationships isn't just based on sex, for Goku was very patient with him and not rushing him into anything he didn't feel ready for. He felt tingling sensation melt away his body, as Goku's tongue applied pressure on his nape; Goku pulled back smiling at him. "So, you will get my hot chocolate right?" He grinned up at Goku, knowing full well he would anyway.

"Well, you best behave and not over assert yourself. Don't want to slow down your recovery more." Goku said whilst wrapping his scarf on, ready to step foot out the blistering cold.

"You just want it to hurry up so you can spank me." Vegeta smiled seductively, he missed the dominating side; Goku was very delicate with him since his recovery.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He winked at Vegeta before planting a kiss on his forehead, and handing Vegeta the tv remote. "Love you." He smiled as he started to walk out the apartment.

Vegeta smiled as he shouted out . "I love you too!" , he leaned back and started to browse through tv channels.

-

Goku arrived at the Dojo, his cheeks and nose rosey as the cold sharp air had kissed his exposed skin. Christmas time was usually pretty quiet, so he closed the Dojo early this year; due to being more preoccupied on his boyfriend. He was sat in the office going through the mail, Chichi had walked in in a long beige coat, burying her face in it as she just got in from the cold. 

Goku done a quick glance over at her before continuing to go through the mail, that had accumulated over last couple of weeks. "Hey, thought you were taking extra leave?"

"There's something I need to tell you." She stepped forward looking nervous.

"What's wrong?" He asked whilst still focusing sorting through the mail.

"It's your nephew, I over heard him talking to someone before the tournament. I didn't think too much on it at first, I thought it was some playful fight talk; not meaning anything by it." She sat down on the office chair opposite.

"I see." Goku continued to flick through the letters.

"Goku, he...he set up for Broly to fight Vegeta, he asked him to knock Vegeta out." She blurted.Goku paused dropping the letters on the floor his mouth opened in disbelief. "Goku?"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He swept the letters up in his hands in and dumped them on the desk in front.

"I didn't think! You know how you all talk before a fight getting all pent up, I didn't think much on it." She looked down at her feet.

Goku rested a hand on his waist, massaging his temples with the other free hand. "And only now you've told me?"

"I'm sorry, I felt guilt for not telling you sooner. He had Broly here when no one else were there to train. I had caught them a couple of times, as I'd nip back in the office if I forgot something." She confessed as she started to anxiously fumble with her coat buttons.

"Prick!" He seethed punching the wall.

"I'm-I'm so sorry Goku for not telling you sooner." her voice trembled , as she kept her head down.

"Hey." he sighed calming himself down, he approached Chichi and rested his hand on her shoulder, tilting her head up with his other hand so she was facing him. "Don't be sorry, it's okay. Thank you for telling me now." Chichi glances at his bleeding knuckles and gaspsed as her eyes trail back at him. "Yeah, looks like I took the brunt end ...do you mind locking up for me? I've got some stuff to sort out back at home" Chichi nodded at him. "thanks." He smiled before running out, he was in a rush to get back to have a word with Gohan. He quickly stopped at the cafe as he got Vegeta's hot chocolate. He stared at the take out cup of hot chocolate, he smiled imagining Vegeta's face lighting up as he hands him his hot chocolate. He a entered the apartment, Vegeta was sat where he left him watching tv, he leaned over handing Vegeta his hot chocolate and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks babe." Vegeta smiled before taking a sip.

"Has Gohan come back?" He looked around to see if any trace that Gohan has arrived back home.

"Yeah, he went straight into his room." Vegeta shrugged, Gohan has been acting funny around him. So he didn't really care much.

"Good." Goku started to head in direction of Gohan's room.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta looked over his shoulder inquisitively.

"Nothing, just need a private chat." He smiled back at Vegeta before entering Gohan's room.

-

Gohan had a suitcase on his bed packing clothes, he noticed Goku stood by the door way. "Oh hey..." 

"Going somewhere?" He looked around the room and furrowed his brows noticing it was practically bare.

"I didn't want to say anything, but yeah I'm moving out." Gohan avoided eye contact as he continued to pack.

"Why?" He frowned crossing his arms.

Gohan zipped up his suitcase, and turned to face Goku. "I can't cope staying here where you are being lovey Dovey with Vegeta, it's sickening."

"That's why you set Broly up to hurt him?" Goku raised a brow.

Gohan gulped, sweat started to form. "What?"

Goku clicked his tongue rolling his eyes in annoyance, before lunging forward gripping Gohan by his top. "How fucking could you?!" He screaming in Gohan's face as he pinned against the wall.

"Because ever since he arrived at the Dojo, all your attention has gone on him! You always get people so interested in you, I am always pushed aside." Gohan tried breaking from Goku's grip, he glared at him as he dug his hand on top of Goku's.

"So you're jealous? Is that it?!" He slowly released his grip taking a step back.

"N-no..." Gohan rubbed back of his neck avoiding eye contact.

"Gohan, I've seen the way you look at Vegeta and the glares you give when he looks at me instead of you." Goku sighed as Gohan walked past him tight lipped. "Gohan.."

"Shut up." He snapped as he grabbed his suitcase.

"I can't forgive Broly, and I'm heartbroken you have done this out of jealousy. However I-"

"I said, shut up!" Gohan cut in not allowing Goku to finish.

"Where are you going to stay?" Goku followed Gohan slowly out the room.

Gohan paused he looked over at Goku who was behind him. "I'm moving in with Broly."

"you got to be fucking kidding me!" Goku side punched the door frame.

"You have been to oblivious to even notice the fact I been slowly packing my stuff!" Gohan shook his head and started to walk away.

"I've been looking after my boyfriend who you tried to kill off!" Goku shouted out following Gohan again.

Gohan stopped and spun to face Goku with a complacent look. "Kill off?! No, just roughed up a bit to teach him for being such a desperate slut!"

"He is not a slut!" Goku lunged forward and pinned Gohan against wall raising his fist.

"Stop it!" Vegeta yelled causing them both to stop and look over at Vegeta.

Goku glared at Gohan. "You going to tell him? Or shall I?" He chuckled a little seeing Gohan looking away, Goku looked back at Vegeta who looked confused. "Gohan set Broly up to hurt you."

Vegeta little taken back looked at Gohan, he wasn't sure how to react. So many emotions flooded in at once. "Why?"

"Because he's jealous!" Goku snapped tutting at Gohan. "and now, he's moving in with Broly."

Vegeta sighed, he handed Gohan his suit case. Gohan gave him an odd glance as he took the suit case from him. Vegeta folded his arms shaking his head at him. "Who's the desperate one now?"

Gohan sighed and pushed past Vegeta heading towards the front door. "I'll see you guys around." 

"So it's just like that then?!" Goku glared at him, he felt a tug on his arm as he was about to pull Gohan back.

Vegeta stood next to Goku, his hand rested on Goku's chest. "Oh and Gohan." He waited for Gohan to look at him. "Tell Broly thanks, if it wasn't for you two, Kakarot and I wouldn't have the strong bond we have now." He looked at Goku and pulled him in for a deep kiss. He smirked in their kiss as he heard to door slam.

Goku pulled from the kiss as tears started to form. "I'm so sorry he did that to you."

Vegeta wiped the tears from Goku's face. "I'm not, as I'm now stood in front of the man I've fallen in love with." He pulled Goku in again for a passionate kiss, their arms wrapped around each others in a loving embrace.


	21. No father

Leaning over the balcony watching commuters heading towards work, there was a slight nip in the air, dark grey clouds hovered above threatening to burst. Soon as shops were opening, people were rushing in for their last minute shop. He never understood why people would put themselves through such stress for one day, perhaps because he never truly celebrated Christmas since the loss of his mother. He was an adult, so there was no real point to make a big fuss in his eyes; usually he'd spent it with Bulma and her family for his father also showed no real interest. When his mother passed away, he found out how much his mother had done for the family; it was always her making the effort. She always put on a smile, ensuring Vegeta's needs were always met. He heard an annoying repetive ringtone in his pocket, he scrunched his face up in annoyance with it; not recalling if he ever did use that ringtone. He then widened his eyes as he seen it was his dad who was calling him. This was a very rare occurence, usually it would be to ask when his birthday was again. Something else he learned,it was his mother who put on the effort for birthdays too so his father had no real purpose to remember. He quickly answered, he paused for he was unsure what to say. 

"Hey son, I'm in the city for business trip, though we could meet up?" His father chirped up after a few long seconds of silence.

"Or you could come over mine? I live in the centre." Vegeta looked down at the busy street below him.

"Drop me message with address." His dad said so abruptly before hanging up on him.

Vegeta felt his mouth going dry, bile raised to his throat as he text his father his new home address.

Goku popped his head out the french doors as he zipped his coat up."Who was on the phone?"

"My father." Vegeta stared at his phone awaiting for a response.

"Oh, you've only been out of hospital for two months, but it's a start I suppose." Goku said in a satire way, he was still so bitter that Vegeta's father had not once visited him when he was in a coma.

"I know." Vegeta sighed glancing over at Goku. "maybe he wants to make more an effort with me though?"

"Hm. I hope so." Goku planted a kiss on Vegeta's head. "I'm off to work, call me if you need anything." He cupped his hand under Vegeta's chin looking deep in his eyes. "even if it's for hot chocolate." He smiled and kissed Vegeta tenderly on the lips.

Vegeta spent the whole day focusing on the clock whilst sitting nervously awaiting for his father to visit. His father hadn't replied to his text, Vegeta sighed he wasn't sure why he was getting his hopes up. He glanced at the window seeing the night winter sky quilting the streets below, bright illuminating lights from the buildings shone brightly blanketing the streets in rich silver and white colours. He found it so tranquil staring out in the distance as the lights mapped out the city, it was beautiful, like a still oil painting, occasional light flicker in the distance as though mimicking the stars spread across the noir sky. His fixation was broken as he heard the bell ring, he quickly rushed towards the door, like he done as a kid whenever his dad returned home from work. He knew his dad wasn't ever going to look excited to see him, yet he still rushed to see him every time in some hope his father may surprise him.

Vegeta's father stepped in ignoring the nervous look on his sons face as he stood so awkwardly expecting that embrace that never came."Nice Place you got here." he looks around sees a picture of Vegeta and Goku on the wall. "Live here alone?" he faced his son.

"No. I live here with my boyfriend." Vegeta offered to get him a drink by holding out a cup in front of him ,something he learned since moving here, whenever guests came round holding out an empty cup signalled an offer for a cuppa.

"I thought you had your own place?" He stuck his nose up at the couple photos of his son arm in arm with Goku.

Vegeta sighed as his father ignored his offer, he placed the empty back where he got it from. "I did. Then I moved in with my boyfriend after leaving the hospital."

"Still with that bastard?" he spun on his heel folding his arms shaking his head.

"Have you ever really supported me?" Vegeta raised his brow, he remembers the first time he came out about his sexuality, his father hadn't spoken to him for days afterwards.

"excuse me?" he spat.

"I've been out of hospital for two months now, you didn't even know I moved? you don't seem to ever take interest in me!" Vegeta threw his hands up in the air in annoyance, he felt saddened seeing no expression on his fathers face, he could tell he didn't care.

There was silence as they heard the door unlock, Goku walked him forcing a smile at Vegeta's father. He had his own opinion on the man; and he didn't think much of him. However, he loved and respected Vegeta so he didn't want to say or even look at him a certain way that would upset his partner. "everything okay?" He asked Vegeta sensing an awkward atmosphere between them both, he could see in Vegeta's eyes he was hurt. He planted a kiss on Vegeta's check and held his hand as they stood opposite Vegeta's father.

"I can't do this any more." Vegeta's dad scrunched his nose up at the affection displayed in front of him.

"do what?" Vegeta raised a brow as he exchanged looks with Goku.

"I tried to accept you being gay, but it's hard and you aren't helping by waving it about in my face." His father scoffed, glaring at the two in such disgust.

Goku stepped forward about to say something, he felt Vegeta pull him back shaking his head at him as he proceeded to answer his father. "What the fuck do you mean?"

"I can't accept this." His father pointed at the pair holding hands.

"wow, you really are a homophobic prick." Goku spat, Vegeta looked down in embarrassment by how his father was behaving.

"I am not, I just don't agree with it being on display parading it around the place all the time!" Vegeta's dad snarled.

Vegeta fought back his tears by looking up at the ceiling, he squeezed on Goku's hand letting him know he was okay. He glared at his father as Goku was simply staring at his father in disbelief unable to coherent a response."I don't go around skipping the fucking streets shouting out to world that I'm gay, father. Just as you don't go leaping around claiming your straight every five seconds. It's not what we do!" Vegeta glared at his father, his eyes watered. For some reason, he expected his father to be more accepting, but that never happened.

"Then what are you doing now?" His father pointed at their hands entwined.

"Am I physically harming anyone?" He shrugged in response to his dad.

"The thought of you doing that stuff with another man, no, just wrong." His dad looked away waving his hand at them.

Vegeta scrunched his nose up. "what stuff?" he knew exactly what his father meant, but he wanted to hear it.

"he can't even say it, unbelievable." Goku chuckled shaking his head.

"Vegeta, I can't do this anymore, no son of mine would end up gay. I'm embarrassed, I wish you luck in the future, I just can't be part of it." He started to head for the front door, he paused as he heard Goku clear his throat to grab his attention.

"not like you were to begin with!" Goku seethed.

"kakarot...don't" Vegeta croaked as he squeezed Goku's hand. 

"no!" Goku pushed Vegeta behind him, as if to protect him from his fathers looks of judgement. "who the fuck do you think you are?! I have supported, cared and helped your son where the fuck were you? I love your son, perhaps more than you ever have!" "aren't you going to apologise to your own son?!"

"I don't have a son" he shook his head in disappointment and walked out. Goku was about to let go of Vegeta's hand and chase after him.

Vegeta pulled him back with doleful look on his eyes. "he's not worth it."

Goku clicked his tongue looking at the front door, before looking back at Vegeta. "are you okay?"

"yeah, I'm just going to bed." Vegeta done a short smile as he hunched his shoulders, letting go of Goku's hand to walk into the bedroom. Goku followed him in, they laid in bed in spooning position, no words were needing to be said for Vegeta felt comfort and love just being in Goku's loving arms. They both slowly fell asleep in their loving embrace.

Goku was awoken by Vegeta's cries in his sleep, he didn't want to startle Vegeta. Instead he pulled Vegeta in for a tighter hug trying to soothe him, as he heard Vegeta chant how he was alone and no longer has a family over and over again. He was having a nightmare, painful flashbacks of his mothers passing and his dad denying him. It was as if he was stuck in the darkness of painful memories, slowly drowning in them, gasping for air. "shh." Goku lulled stroking side of Vegeta's face and wiping his tears away. He planted a soft his on Vegeta's lips that were wet from the tears. "you are not alone, not now, not ever." his comforting words seemed to be soothing Vegeta as his tears started to stop, his breathing going back to that peaceful state. "you may of lost your father, but you have gained another family, for mine will love and support you as I do." He kissed Vegeta's forehead and smiled seeing Vegeta smile peaceful in his sleep. "I love you, Vegeta." he curled his body around Vegeta's and watched Vegeta sleep so peacefully as his nightmares were no more.

.


	22. New family

Vegeta looked out the car window, he hadn't said a word this morning, still hurt from his father. Of all the years he seeked his fathers approval, his father disowned him with no second thoughts. His father always tried to make him feel ashamed of his sexuality. He looked at the mountains in the distance with thick blanket of snow, no buildings in site as they were passing through mountains in the car. The scenery was breathtakingly beautiful, he could happily let his mind wander just by staring at the tall pine trees in distance, the rocky grassed mountains, so therapeutic to look at. He felt nervous, yet the scenery calmed his mind; he was spending Christmas with Goku's family up in Scotland. He was hoping they'd be accepting, despite Goku reassuring him they will be; he still had his pit of worries. His face was in awe as they drove past iron gates towards a large cream house with a conservatory by the drive overlooking the fields behind him. He always tried to vision what sanctuary would look like, and this looked close to how he imagined. It was bitterly cold as Goku helped Vegeta out the car helping to put his coat on. He dragged his feet along the gravelled path, a fish pound was at the side filled with koi fish, even though it was winter, the place had a warming feeling to it. Goku waved over at his parents who were stood linking arms waving back. Vegeta gulped, he held onto Goku's hand tightly as his anxiety's started taken over, as though his anxiety had robbed him from his voice box ;all he could do was smile and nod. They walked in to pristine place just like his home with Goku. So vibrant, and modern looking. Walls had plaques with positive quotes on them that made Vegeta smile. As they walked into the open plan living and dining area, Vegeta caught a large canvas of Goku, with his brother and parents hung up above the fire place. He could tell they were a proud caring family. His body started to relax, the house had a welcoming atmosphere, scents of cinnamon and warm spice tickled his nostrils.

"Where's Raditz?" Goku asked as he sat next to Vegeta holding his hand.

"He's spending Christmas up in Germany with some friends." Gine smiled at the two. "How did you find the drive?"

"It wasn't too bad, was some ice on the road on way up here so we had to take our time." Goku wrapped his arm over Vegeta, which made Vegeta squirm slightly for he wasn't sure just how accepting Goku's family were.

"Are you okay honey?" Gine looked over at Vegeta with concern as she seen he looked uncomfortable. "Please make yourself at home here." She smiled over at Bardock as he gave them both a cup of coffee. She looked back at Vegeta. "How's your recovering coming on?"

"It's-" he coughed trying to clear his throat. "It's um...a lot better. We were actually talking about me joining back in the dojo."

"Not right now though." Goku raised a brow at Vegeta, as Vegeta did pout when Goku explained how it was too soon,when he had mentioned it in the car.He planted a kiss on Vegeta's lips, which caused Vegeta blush. He never expressed affection so openly in front of family before.

"How's the Dojo going anyway, son?" Bardock asked after he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, it's running smoothly again, I'm only there part time for time being." He smiled back at his father, before looking back at Vegeta brushing his thumb over the back of Vegeta's hand.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'll be heading back into the kitchen to finish making everyone's dinner." Gine smiled as she started to leave the room. 

Goku planted a kiss on Vegeta's lips. "relax, I'll be back. Just let me go help my mother."

Vegeta simply nodded reluctantly watching as Goku walked out the room. He looked around seeing traditional Christmas decorations around the room, even ones hanging from the ceiling. Christmas music started blaring from the kitchen. Vegeta couldn't hold back his smile, this is what christmas at home should feel like, so lively, so welcoming, and such warmth. He noticed Bardock stood inside the conservatory looking up at the glass roof, Bardock looked over at Vegeta coaxing him to come over. Vegeta sighed placing his coffee down he walked over looking up, there were two robins huddled together right up against the wall under the gutter as snow started to fall heavy. Vegeta watched as the robins were preening one another in such loving way, despite the harsh weather outside they looked so warm and happy. Vegeta noticed at corner of his eye Bardock smiling over at him.

"It's lovely seeing how happy you make my son. He was broken when you were in a coma, I've never seen him so attached to someone as he has with you. Usually he keeps himself to himself." Bardock smiled taking a step closer to Vegeta. "I heard about your father, don't let him put you down; you are apart of this family now."

Vegeta looked down trying to fight back his tears, overwhelmed just how accepting and caring Goku's family are."thanks." he blurted wiping his tears away before Bardock could see them.

Bardock could see the sadness on Vegeta's face, he pulled Vegeta in for a hug which caused him to break down in tears for he had bottled up his sadness about his father during the car journey. "it's alright, you've got us." Bardock rubbed Vegeta's back looking over at Goku who was now stood at the doorway, he gently eased Vegeta off him and passed him onto Goku's embrace. Bardock exchanged looks with Goku, he couldn't understand how a parent could be so heartless and not understanding.

"Hey, dinner is..." Gine paused watching as Vegeta was crying in Goku's arms with Bardock rubbing his back from behind. "is everything okay?" Bardock nodded at her as he tapped the two in embrace on the arm coaxing them to the dinning table.

They sat at the long oak table with cream cloth on top, serving dishes were placed on the centre so they could help themselves to what they wanted.They exchanged laughter as they shared some funny moments, Vegeta never felt so welcomed, apart from Bulma and her family, this was now his second family. 

The evening drew in, and Vegeta was laid on his back wearing just his underwear as Goku was hovered above him massaging his legs. 

"And to think, you were anxious about visiting my family." Goku smiled as he moved down to Vegeta's feet and massaged the palm of his foot.

Vegeta was fixated on Goku as his body was beginning to relax at the touch. He loved how attractive Goku looked, he loved feeling his toned body pressed against his, those beautiful dark eyes, he could see galaxies in, so dark, so mesmerising.His eye lids threatened to closed as Goku's hands glided up rubbing in the oil into his now slick legs.

"You liking this baby?" Goku asked in a husky tone as he focused on one leg at the time. "you are so beautiful." he crooned.

Vegeta loved the firm touches, his body going deeper and deeper into relaxation. As hands glided up to inside leg, something inside him ignited, sending pleasure signals through his body.

Goku noticed Vegeta's semi hardened cock, he could see Vegeta's uncertainty on his face for they both wanted this intimacy, however vegeta still didn't feel ready for fear he'd not be able to keep up. Goku travelled his hands up to Vegeta's abdomen, before rubbing more oil in his hands. He smiled watching as Vegeta reacted to each of his touches in a positive way, his body would writhe and buck if certain tender points were rubbed. He knew to apply certain amount of pressure drawing circles with his thumbs around the areas like Vegeta's shoulders. "Oh Vegeta, I can see how relaxed you look."

Vegeta let out a whine as he felt so embarrassed just how stimulated he was getting with the massage. He was so eager to have sex, he didn't want to admit this for he was afraid he may disappoint Goku in case his body wasn't able to keep up. Even though he was feeling better, he still was always anxious of over doing it.

Goku looked into Vegeta's eyes, resting the palm of his hand on Vegeta's cheek. "It's okay babe, we won't do it till you feel ready to." he smiled pulling Vegeta in for a kiss. "now, on your front so I can massage your back."

Vegeta smiled. "is that so you get a perfect view of my ass?" he then obliged laying on his front, he loved Goku's massages, they always relaxed him enough to fall into a deep sleep.

Goku dripped some oil on Vegeta's back, his slick hands roamed upwards Vegeta's back, over his shoulders before slowly gliding back down. He felt himself getting an erection as his hands travelled near Vegeta's backside. "How we feeling?" Goku hummed keeping himself distracted.

"mm, so good." Vegeta smiled, as he started to close his eyes. He felt like the luckiest man alive to have such a caring, passionate, and hot boyfriend who gave great massages.He felt happy to be part of a new family, a family who made him feel wanted. He slowly started to fall asleep as Goku planted delicate feather like kisses down his spine.

Goku leaned into Vegeta's ear. "you're my world." he whispered before planting a kiss on Vegeta's cheek as he had fallen asleep.


	23. New year

After spending short break with Goku's family and feeling rejuvenated, Goku decided to celebrate New years at their home. Their apartment came alive with music playing, bass drumming through his chest. Bulma sat on the sofa with Chichi, whilst Goku was out talking to Yamcha, Piccolo and Krilin with drinks. Vegeta felt some guilt as he hadn't really spent much time with Bulma. He sat next to her rolling his eyes and chuckling as her and Chichi were discussing about what men they found attractive.

Bulma sighed smiling at Vegeta, Vegeta scrunched his brows at her. "what?"

"It's so good to see you like this Vegeta, it was scary few months we thought we were going to lose you. I can't stop smiling just seeing how well you look, I'm proud of you, even if your dick head of a father isnt!" She hugged Vegeta tightly.

Chichi smiled. "I'll leave you two, catch you both outside yeah?" she rose to her feet and headed out to the balcony, knowing Vegeta and Bulma hadn't really spent much time together.

"so." Bulma grinned as she scooted close to Vegeta.

Vegeta chuckled. "not this again."

"what?" she shrugged

"you want to know how Scotland went?" He raised a brow and chuckled as she grinned back at him. "it went well, his family are very accepting, and I feel our relationship is even stronger." he glanced over at Goku who was stood outside laughing and smiling, he looked back at Vegeta the pair smiled at each other.

"So, did you guys sneak in some sex in his parents then?" she winked and nudged Vegeta playfully. Vegeta sighed looking down. "oh...whats the matter?"

"I-I don't think I'm ready since the coma...I struggled even walking and things." Vegeta sighed as his cheeks went crimson.

"What makes you think you are not ready? he's not going to judge you, he adores you." Bulma said reassuringly, she then raised a brow as Vegeta pulled a face at her. "what?"

"you seriously trying to push me into having sex?..for shame." He smiled at her, he really wante that intimacy but he still feared his body may not be ready.

"not at all, I've known you long enough to tell you want it though." she winked causing him to blush.

"what are you like?" he glanced seeing Goku coaxing them both to join everyone outside. "I suppose we should join them outside then." He stood up and held out his hand helping Bulma up. They walked out, glancing at the beautiful lights outside, hearing lively pubs down the streets as crowd of people were all singing and laughing. They all leaned over the balcony watching randoms having a laugh, some already wasted which caused them all to laugh. A few drinks between them, they all climbed up to the rooftop with blankets, ready to watch fireworks. Vegeta was in awe looking at the beautiful lit up city around them, such jaw dropping scenery. He looked up at the perfect clear black sky, stars twinkling reminding him of his boyfriends beautiful eyes. He counted his blessing of just how lucky he was this year, he glanced at Bulma who was chatting away with the group. He looked back up seeing the bright silver moon, everything was just like a perfect painting. He felt a tap on his shoulder, he smiled knowing who just by the touch, he glanced at Goku as his smile widened. His smile quickly changed to shock expression as he seen Tarble stood behind Goku. "Tarble!" He pulled his brother in for a hug, Tarble had been working hard in new york he too wasn't close to their father. 

"Sorry to hear about our dad." Tarble gave Vegeta a sad expression.

Vegeta smiled glancing at Goku. "It's okay, I've got all I need here."

Tarble glanced over seeing Bulma sat next to Chichi and Krillin, the pair locked eyes he walked over to her introducing himself to her. Bulma blushed as she introduced herself, she giggled twirling her hair as he started to talk to her.

Vegeta chuckled. "they may hook up."

Goku glanced over then back at Vegeta. "how do you know?"

"she's doing that stupid fake laugh and twirling her hair bullshit. bloody woman." He shook his head, he looked at his watch, five minutes till countdown. He tugged at Goku's hand and called out to grab everyone's attention. Goku gave him a strange look, unsure what he had planned.

"You proposing or something?" Yamcha raised his brows as Goku and Vegeta were stood facing them, the girls got their phones out ready to take pictures.

"what the fuck?...no!" Vegeta blushed as he grabbed the bridge of his nose as the women pouted at him as they had hoped to have a good highlight for their social media.

"then why have you grabbed our attention?" Piccolo folded his arms, everyone in silence even Goku was looking at Vegeta confused.

"Because.." he cleared his throat. "I just want to thank you all, even those who enjoyed making remarks about me dating Kakarot. I've met some amazing people, but the biggest highlight is meeting the love of my life." he paused as he smiled looking at Goku, he held Goku's hand. "You were there by my side every day, I heard your voice when I was in darkness, you gave me hope to keep fighting. You stayed by me during my recovery. When I first met you, I didn't think our relationship would grow as close as it has. I started this year barely knowing anyone, now I'm entering the new year with new friends, family, and most importantly the man who's stayed by my side...I love you so fucking much." Vegeta wiped his tears so raw in emotion for he was madly in love, Goku pulled him into embrace tears streaming down each others cheeks.Every one cheered and applauded as they wiped stray tears from their eyes. They all huddled together during count down and watched the fireworks around them. Vegeta hadn't really paid much attention as he kept making out with Goku as they all celebrated new years listening to the public singing "auld lang syne". Vegeta's heart flutterd as Goku kept him in a strong embrace whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

They ended the night celebrating drinking champagne back inside, before everyone started to leave. Bulma and Tarble stayed around helping to clean up, they stayed in Gohan's old room that Vegeta and Goku now had set up as guest room. They all went to bed after cleaning up, Vegeta tossed and turned unable to sleep, he carefully climbed out of bed to not disturb Goku, he threw a spare blanket over him as he approached the balcony outside, a fog was seen blanketing the sky, he was lost in thought. He wished he listened when Goku told him how he wasn't ready for the tournament, for he wouldn't of usually got distracted, he sighed remembering what his father said. He smiled as hands glided down side of his body, soft feather like kisses trailed down side of his neck which aroused him.

"you okay babe?" Goku hummed in his ear.

Vegeta turned and faced Goku, the pair in their underwear, Vegeta opened his blanket allowing Goku to step in. They bother made out , their hands trailed down each others body as the blanket dropped off them. Vegeta stepped back soaking up the view of Goku's well sculpted body as the moon light hit his skin, so beautful. Vegeta bit his lip as his eyes locked into Goku's dark sparkling eyes as if they were already telling thousand ways of how much he loved him. Vegeta stepped forwards he pulled Goku in for a kiss, he paused their lips only lightly touching. "I'm ready." he whispered before their lips crashed, as they started to walk towards the bedroom.


	24. New year part 2

Not breaking their kiss, Goku guided Vegeta back into their room, he gently laid Vegeta on the mattress. They both locked eyes, smiling before kissing each other passionate. wiping tears that were forming in their eyes they were both so ready for this, their hearts beating in sync, they longed for this closeness again.

Goku planted delicate kisses down Vegeta's torso, taking his time enjoying the look, and the feel of his lovers toned body.His kisses travelled oh so slowly, down the sculpted body, that caused Vegeta to writhe and moan as each soft kiss landed on his skin;sending waves of tingling sensation down his body.

"Oh Vegeta-" a soft kiss planted just below the belly button. "I love-" another kiss planted half inch lower from previous kiss. "every-" he trailed his tongue just above the pubic bone. "part of you." he pulled at the elastic top of Vegeta's pants with his teeth, his fingers helping to pull down the sides, so slowly the pants rolled down; freeing Vegeta's now twitching cock. He licked his lips looking into Vegeta's eyes with a seductive look as he pulled the pants off completely past his ankles and threw them to the floor. He leaned in planting a tender kiss on Vegeta's lips, before planting kisses down Vegeta's body again.

Vegeta's head buried into the pillows under his head, his fingers glided through Goku's hair; a fluttering feeling felt in his lower stomach as Goku's kisses moved lower. "please...Kakarot...I need more." He bucked his hips showing his eagerness.

Goku glanced up at his boyfriends beautiful heavy in lust eyes, he'd do anything to please him. Seeing how aroused Vegeta was, aroused him more, he had to fight his urges, for tonight he wanted to ensure this intimacy was nice, slow, and meaningful. He spread Vegeta's legs open allowing him more access, he applied light pressure on the perineum causing Vegeta to jolt in response. He slowly dragged his tongue up to the tight hole, brushing his tongue against it, listening to Vegeta's small moans whilst his legs were threatening to shut in reaction. Goku stopped, he looked back at Vegeta who was panting slightly looking back at Goku in a seductive way.

"Please. Kakarot...don't stop." Vegeta panted as he fisted the sheets beneath him.

Goku wanting to please Vegeta, obliged as he hovered by Vegeta's entrance, Vegeta jerked and gasped as he felt the wet muscle massage against his tight hole; the tongue licked around the hole with firm pressure causing his hole to twitch. He plunged his tongue in,probing the tight entrance with his tongue, and started to wriggle the wet muscle inside, pressing in further.

"Oh fuck..." vegeta gasped and moaned, as he felt Goku's tongue wriggling further inside. "Kakarot!" Vegeta bucked his hips slightly, enjoying this sensation of having his insides licked. His cock twitching in response to such pleasure. "Ah your tongue...fuck!" Vegeta panted, feeling Goku's tongue twirling inside as his hole started to relax.

Goku groaned as he started to thrust his tongue in Vegeta's tight hole, he spreads Vegeta's ass cheeks he started to bob his head as he tongue fucked the puckering hole.

"Yes! Fuck yes!" Vegeta's legs trembled involuntary, he gasped digging his nails into the mattress.

Goku paused, he leaned to the side to grab the bottle of lube, he grinned seeing Vegeta bite his lip seductively. He leaned forward, his tongue brushing against the puckering hole once more, as Vegeta now held his legs open to prevent them from closing again. He thrusted his tongue inside, he was rewarded with a moan that had erupted from Vegeta, Vegeta's cock twitched more in reaction. He whined in disappointment as Goku stopped, he coated his fingers in the lube and looked down at his hot aroused boyfriend. "you ready?"

Vegeta smirked, he rested his hands sides of Goku's face. Studying his facial features, this man he'd fallen madly in love with, who's touches would send him in another dimension; so intense, passionate and left him feeling wanted. "I love you." He smiled as Goku's lips were practically hovered above his, he could feel Goku's warm breath touching his face. He pulled him in for a passionate kiss as Goku slid one finger in, soft moan escaped Vegeta's lips; Goku kissed deeply as if to feel the moan vibrate from his mouth. Their lips parted, as Vegeta hands slid down resting on the bedding beneath him.

"Vegeta, I love you so much." Goku started doing sweeping motion inside Vegeta's entrance, causing Vegeta to buck his hips and mewl. "You are so gorgeous." He inserted another finger and started rubbing sinuously, as he leaned in and kissed Vegeta passionately on the lips.

"Kakarot!" his moan stifled in their kiss, hearts beating fast, he longed for this closeness again. Something ignited inside him. Body jerked and cock surged as Goku started to rub that sensitive area.

"That's it babe, let it out. You sound so beautiful." He built rhythm rubbing the area. Sweeping his fingers back and forth. He leaned in kissing his lover on his soft lips, he could never get tired of kissing them. Their hearts beating in sync, a tear trickled down his cheek for he loved being this close and intimate. He was absolute besotted on Vegeta, so mesmerised on those dark onyx eyes, and such beautiful face.

"Ah-ha! Yes, yes!" Vegeta panted, so close to already losing his voice as he moaned out in ecstasy. He started to ride Goku's fingers as Goku increased the pace of his rubbing. He twisted the sheets in his hands as he felt Goku apply a little more pressure on his sweet spot, jolts and waves traveled through Vegeta's body and straight to his cock. A loud moan erupted from Vegeta, he panted heavily as his cock twitched threatening to release. He let out a whine feeling the emptiness when Goku pulled his fingers out. "I was enjoying that." He panted.

"I know." Goku licked the precum that was oozing from the head of Vegeta's cock. He then crawled forward, his legs either side of Vegeta's chest, so he was straddled above resting on his knees, his crotch leaning in towards Vegeta's face. "How badly do you want it?" he smirked feeling Vegeta glide just hands holding onto Goku's hips, Goku slowly pulled his pants down allowing his cock to spring out. He slowly slipped one leg out of the pants, and threw the pants to the side whilst rubbing his cock.

Goku leans his hands against the headboard for support, his head falls forward watching as his cock slides in and out of Vegeta's wet mouth. "Ohhh Vegeta, so good baby." Rhythm is found of sucking and sliding the slick cock in Vegeta's mouth. Goku rocked his hips back and forth, whilst Vegeta kept his head still, focusing on his breathing whilst he sucked.

Vegeta continued to suck hard whilst listening to praises on how good he was. He hummed in enjoyment, as his hands slid to Goku's backside and groped his cheeks; whilst continuing to suck. Excess saliva trickled down onto his chin, he was to busy focusing on satisfying Goku to care.

"Vegeta-" Goku paused his eyes rolled back as he felt Vegeta suck more firmly. "If this carries on, I'm going to explode in your mouth." He moaned out thrashing his head back.

Vegeta closed his eyes, so highly aroused by his boyfriends moans and gasps as he sucked his cock with more firm.

"Vegeta...shit!" Goku pants heavily, he started feeling lightheaded due to the high arousal. A loud lip smacking sound was heard as he slid his cock out of Vegeta's mouth. He crawled backwards planting fierce kisses down Vegeta's body, as he got between Vegeta's legs and opened them wide.he positioned himself between his lovers legs, hands gracefully glide up Vegeta's thighs as he leans in to kiss him. "Let me know if-" slowly he pushes his head of his cock into the inviting hole, Vegeta squeezed onto Goku's shoulders, as Goku was slowly filling up his insides. "This gets too much?" Goku planted a delicate kiss on Vegeta's lips, pausing as his whole length was now in. He was aware Vegeta was a little anxious since his recovery, he didn't want to push him, he wanted Vegeta to enjoy this. He studied Vegeta's beautiful dark eyes, so full of mystery and passion. Their lips locked in as he started to thrust in.

"Nnngh! M-more!" Vegeta kept his firm grip on Goku's shoulders his head tilted back. A moan erupted from his throat, as Goku rewarded him with harder thrusts; whispers of encouragement in Vegeta's ear had him moaning out more.

Goku paused, he leaned in cupping Vegeta's jaw with his thumb brushing Vegeta's soft cheek. He gazed into his lovers eyes, embracing this moment. He grins and laughs a little in their kiss as he feels Vegeta wrapping his legs around him, digging his heels into his back trying to pull him in closer with subtle hint to move. The laugh soon faded into a moan as he felt Vegeta thrusting his hips into him. "Oh Vegeta-" he moans into their kiss. He pulls back from the kiss looking down to see he was practically buried deep within his lover. His base of cock barely visible as it slid in and out of the tight muscle with ease.

Vegeta's eyes were rolled back, panting heavily, his cheeks flushed pink, lips all puffy, he was in a high aroused state. "Please, please, oh please! Mm-" Vegeta looked up with pleading eyes. "Harder, I want to feel you deep inside me."

Goku groaned as he thrusted in hard, feeling Vegeta's strong legs wrapped around him; pulling him in closer. He kept a steady rhythm, watching Vegeta's facial reactions to each of his thrusts; know he was pleasuring him was so intoxication. "You feel so tight Vegeta, you are amazing don't stop with your moans- oh god" he moaned feeling Vegeta suck on his nape whilst he was thrusting. "Fuck I love being inside you."

Vegeta angled his hips upward so they were practically lifted off the mattress. He mewled feeling Goku hold onto his backside as he thrusted in hard. "There th-there! Keep thrusting hard...ah!" He lolled his head back as Goku obeyed.

Goku kept thrusting in hard at a certain angle, seeing Vegeta throw his head back as he dug his fingers in Goku's shoulders, his face full of pleasure that only sweet sounds erupted from his throat. He knew he had hit the prostate, Vegeta's cock would twitch more from each thrust. "Oh -" Goku let out a grunt as he kept up at the pace, feeling Vegeta's heels dug in his lower back. "You liking this, I can tell." He watched as Vegeta palmed his own cock with a firm grip, starting to stroke in reaction to the hard, deep thrusts. Goku rested the palms of his hands firmly on the mattress, watching as Vegeta kept stroking his cock in rhythm. He grunted as he quickened the pace whilst hearing Vegeta moan out his name louder, and louder. He headboard was shaking as it crashed against the wall. "Yes Vegeta...fuck you sound so hot moaning my name out.keep rubbing that cock for me." His breathing got heavier, warm pleasurable tingling sensation was felt in his lower abdomen. "Babe, together..."

"Yes, yes! Fuck yes!" Vegeta's body convulsed his words dissolved into a noise as his hot seed spurted out coating his and Goku's chest. Goku felt tight muscle clench his cock, milking him dry as he too released with Vegeta. He collapsed, his head tucked in by Vegeta's neck, warm breath tickled down Vegeta's neck as Goku quivered, grunted and moaned above, he waited till he had emptied himself inside Vegeta. Vegeta rested his hand lovingly back of Goku's head, whilst rubbing his back with his other hand as Goku was releasing inside him before slowly pulling out.

Goku laid next to Vegeta. "Fuck." He was slowly catching his breath, he looked at Vegeta next to him, the pair smiled; he reached out to hold Vegeta's hand.

"That was worth the wait." Vegeta panted holding Goku's hand.

They laid staring at the ceiling, as they slowly caught their breaths before heading into the bathroom to clean themselves. They exchanged kisses as they lathered and rinsed their bodies off before climbing back into bed. Vegeta rested his head on top of Goku's chest, tracing small circles with his finger on centre of Goku's chest. "You really like using that tongue of yours." Vegeta grinned glancing up at Goku.

"Hm, and I could tell just how much you loved it." He grabbed Vegeta's hand tenderly and planted a kiss on his back of his hand. "I love you Vegeta, can't imagine my life without you,now that you're in it."

Vegeta smiled, as his eyes slowly started to close due to exhaustion.


	25. Morning after

Slowly rubbing his eye lids whilst his eyes adjusted to the natural light, he looked in direction of where Goku was. Scrunching his brows at the now empty space in the bed, he panicked as thoughts ran through his mind; questioning himself if he did something wrong last night. He shot up and sighed in relief as he saw Goku was stood by end of the bed grabbing his clothing for work. Goku smiled over at his now blushing boyfriend, as the messed up bedding was a reminder of last night. 

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Goku sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Vegeta in for a light peck on the lips.

Vegeta shivered slightly at the touch as Goku brushed his thumb over his lips. His heart beat hard against his chest, looking back at those eyes that looked at him so lovingly. "It's fine, I need to wake up anyway." A quiet moan erupted from his throat into the tender lips that brushed against his, their foreheads rested against each other's as that tender kiss was broken. 

"I could happily stay in bed, with that body of yours against mine." Goku smirked seeing Vegeta blush more, he rose from the bed and made his way out the room for morning shower. 

Vegeta arched his back as he stretched, his muscles tensed then relaxed. He climbed out of bed putting on clean pair of pants on, and threw on his bathrobe. Making his way towards the kitchen he caught Bulma already dressed and sipping on a cup of coffee. They both exchanged looks grinning at one another,both had some questions they wanted answers to. Vegeta stood by the coffee machine, he glanced over his shoulder quirking a brow at Bulma. "Where's my brother then?"

"He had some meeting he had to go to or something...I was half asleep." Bulma yawned and watched Vegeta stir his coffee. "He did say he'd be back here later, he didn't want to disturb your sleep." She glanced at her watch and raised a brow, it was almost 11am and already the pair had awoken.

"fair enough." Vegeta walked towards the table sipping on his coffee.

Bulma grinned raising her brows at him. "How was the sex?"

He spat his drink out and looked over at her his cheeks filled crimson. "what?"

"You weren't exactly quiet, fortunately for you, your brother was still sleeping." She giggled at him, she was always so abrupt with him; whenever he had slept with someone she was the first to know.

His eyes widened in horror recalling what he had shouted out last night, while in such aroused state of mind. "Fuck."

"So, how was it?" She grinned before taking a sip of her coffee.

"It was um-" he cleared his throat his cheeks heating up, he looked over at Bulma so eager to know. "it was good." He smiled a little and took a sip of his coffee.

"I could tell." She grinned at him. Not many understood their friendship, they were always pretty open about things going on in their lives. Their other friends would always pull faces at them, as she would openly discuss sex with him as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. Some things are usually best kept private, that wasn't the case with Bulma, and Vegeta was used to that now.

"You and my brother then?" He raised a brow at her knowing they shared the spare room together.

Bulma smiled into her cup, she noticed the grin on Vegeta's face. She rolled her eyes knowing exactly what he was thinking. "We just made out, nothing else happened." she blushed slightly whilst placing her cup down. "So, it was just good?" She rested her chin on her hand as she leaned on the table.

Vegeta sighed, he sat down looking back at her he could tell she was eager for more details. He bit his lip fighting back his grin, he leaned into the table towards her. "He was amazing. His tongue holy fuck was he so good with his-" he scrunched his brows as Bulma interrupted him with a sharp cough, a sign they weren't alone. He gulped as he turned to see Goku stood behind him blushing "erm" he cleared his throat also blushing.   
Bulma fights back a laugh whilst taking another sip of her drink.

"I'm heading off to work now, I'll see you later." Goku smiled awkwardly at the pair, he leaned over Vegeta from behind tilting his head upwards to plant a delicate kiss on his lips."I love you." He glanced over at Bulma giving her another awkward smile as his cheeks filled crimson, he quickly walked past them grabbing his coat as he left.

"Aw how cute!" Bulma cooed

Vegeta sunk down on his chair his cheeks burning crimson. He sighed seeing Bulma smile at him, she was still wanting to know more. This certainly was going to be one of those moments that would be brought up on conversation every now and again.  
-

Goku approached the office to go through the registration forms for the new starters, he heard familiar voices talking inside the dojo. Slowly he approached the door to the dojo, the door opened Gohan and Goku both froze staring at each other as Broly was stood behind Gohan. Goku stepped back allowing Broly to walk past them both.

"We need to talk." Goku gave Gohan a stern look, so annoyed with the fact Gohan had kept his distance from him.

Gohan sighed locking the door to the dojo behind him. "Not today, I'm busy." he walked past Goku and hung the keys up in the office, before he walked out the building ignoring Goku's glare. 

Goku gritted his teeth, and slammed his fist on the office desk. He sat down staring blankly at the forms, his eyes trailed up at the clock before trailing back at the forms. He let out a grunt in annoyance as he started to go through them.

-  
The night drew in and Goku trudged in, his shoulders hunched as he threw his coat onto the hanger. Warm aromas filled the room of freshly cooked meal, he turned to see Vegeta sat with Tarble and Bulma. They looked over at him, he forced a smile and sat next to Vegeta helping himself to plate of food from the serving dishes whilst everyone carried on their conversation.

"I'm thinking of moving here, I like how welcoming everyone else is." Tarble smiled over at his brother before taking a sip of his drink.

Vegeta looked down at his plate of food. "Don't think our father would like that."

"After the way he's been with you, I don't care what he thinks." Tarble looked back at his brother, he was disgusted after finding out how their father chose to abandon him.

"Besides, you've got us, you don't need him in your life anyway." Bulma smiled at Vegeta.

They continue to talk whilst finishing their meal, Vegeta glanced over seeing Goku sat in silence. After talks were shared, and meal was finished. Bulma looked at her watch before looking around the table at everyone.

"I better make a move, got work in the morning. It was lovely spending time with you all." She smiled at Vegeta, then glanced and winked over at tarble before leaving. Vegeta raised his brow at Tarble who blushed and quickly looked away.

Tarble helped pile the empty plates, he noticed an awkward tension between Goku and Vegeta. He yawned causing them both to look over. "If it's okay with you both, I need to head to bed." 

"It's fine." Vegeta smiled and watched as Tarble headed towards the spare room. He sighed watched Goku place the dishes in the sink, he could see the anger on his face. He stood behind Goku with a concern look, unsure if it was something he had done. "What's wrong?"

Goku looked over his shoulder at Vegeta. "Hm? Oh I'm fine." He turned to face Vegeta and place a kiss on Vegeta's forehead.

"Don't seem fine to me, you didn't even say a word during the meal." He raised a brow at Goku, who had turned to face the dishes again.

"Just thinking." Goku shrugged.

"Thinking?" He retorted, folding his arms.

Goku could sense Vegeta was not one bit convinced. He sighed and turned to face him again. "How do you feel about training tomorrow?" 

"Is that why you seem pissed?" Vegeta raised a brow, his arms still folded.

Goku sighed, he faced the dishes again. "I saw Gohan with Broly and he won't even talk to me." He kicked the counter. "I can't understand, I've always been good to him. Then he does this! I almost fucking lost you! That day relays in my head every day I-" he stopped to look at the doleful look on Vegeta's face. His voice trembles as he cups his hand under Vegeta's chin. "I count my blessings every second I'm with you." he planted a delicate kiss on Vegeta's lips and proceeds to sort out the dishes. 

Vegeta stood tight lipped as silence filled the room, he let out a puff of air as he started to open his mouth. "Maybe you should just leave Gohan to-" 

"Fuck that prick!" Goku snapped as he slammed a plate on-top the other, causing him to cut his finger."Fuck!" He grabbed a teatowel and applied pressure on the cut. He walked over to the seat as vegeta followed to have a look. Vegeta sat need to Goku and helped clean the cut, he looked up at Goku their eyes lock in their heart beating in sync as they pulled each other in for a rough fiery kiss.Goku's hand glides up Vegeta's thigh causing Vegeta to pull back. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. I'm just um..." Vegeta rose from the and grabbed one of the coffee mugs they missed. "I'm tired." He lied as he placed the mug in the sink. he smiled as he felt Goku hug from behind. He is guided to their room, as more kisses were exchanged before they get undressed and crawled into bed. He can see Goku is still angry with Gohan, he scoots up wrapping an arm over him. "Don't let him get to you. I love you." 

Goku let out a sigh, and looked deeply into his lovers dark passionate eyes. "I love you too." A short yet sweet kiss was planted on his lips, as they laid in bed in a loving embrace.


	26. Traitor

Back into training, it had been so many weeks, and slowly he was finding his bearing. The place had got more busy than usual due to new starters, this did make him feel slightly uneasy as he caught a few looking over at him. Focusing on his breathing technique to blank out what was going on in the room around him, he felt a tap on his arm, he turned to face the small crowd of new starters looking at him in awe. 

Yamcha laughed nudging his arm "Looks like you got a lil fan base going." he walked off leaving Vegeta to stare back at the crowd.

"how are you doing? we seen on the news about you being in a coma, didn't think you'd make it." one of them chirped up as they all started to crowd him.

Vegeta gulped trying to take a step back from them, he didn't want to be reminded of that day; he sighed in relief as Goku stepped in breaking up the crowd. He glanced at Vegeta with look of concern before looking back at the crowd having them all split up with a sparring partner. Vegeta felt uneasy, flash backs of being in a coma, reminding him of the darkness; voices became muffled as he stared blankly at the wall ahead. He felt a tap on his shoulder that startled him.

"Want to sit out for a few minutes?" Goku wrapped his arm around Vegeta guiding him to the bench.

"tch, I'm fine." Vegeta pushed Goku's arm off him and walked to get himself a drink of water, before heading back into his training. 

Goku stood watching for few minutes, he couldn't help but smile seeing the determination on his boyfriends face, occasional glances were made between them. He headed back to the office, occasionally checking up on Vegeta ensuring people left him alone; he knew Vegeta didn't like to discuss the tournament incident. After few hours of hard training Vegeta waited for Goku in the car, unaware that Goku had seen Gohan and started approaching towards him.

"You going to keep ignoring me?" Goku asked as he was stood behind Gohan.

Gohan spun on his heel and faced Goku. "Don't you have your boyfriend to look after?"

"I can't believe you, what you done. You are sick!" He seethed shaking his head at Gohan.

"Oh shut the fuck up, he's okay isn't he?" Gohan shoved Goku back, he turned to walk off again but felt himself being pulled back.

"Just tell me why you did it?!" Goku spun Gohan to face him.

"Will you just fuck off?!" Gohan snarled glaring.

Vegeta looked over seeing the commotion going on, he quickly climbed out the car and rushed towards them.

"I done so much for you, you are a selfish prick!" Goku yelled as he shoved Gohan in anger. 

"Fuck off!" Gohan threw in a punch, his eyes widened seeing the anger on Goku's face.

"Who do you think you are, huh?!" Goku sneered as he gripped Gohan by his top. "Did you enjoy watching me go through that pain?! The thought of losing someone, so funny to you?!" He pushed Gohan back, and punched Gohan in the wall of his stomach.

"I didn't say nor think it was funny!" Gohan spat, he punched Goku in the face who was quickly distracted seeing Vegeta running up to them. "I think you are being over dramatic about it all!" He dodged another hit from Goku. "Such a dickhead!" He was thrown back against the wall, he shoved Goku off him and spat in his face. "All you fucking care about is who's sucking your fucking dick!" He punched Goku in the chest.

"You fucking bastard!" Goku ignored Vegeta's pleas to calm down, he punched Gohan back, he growled as Gohan managed to block and shove Goku back.

"I don't want to fight you!" Gohan snapped, he was shoved backwards and punched in the mouth. He felt blood pooling in his mouth leaving copper taste in his mouth and spat it out, he glared up at Goku and was about lunge forward; he was stopped as Vegeta stepped in his way.Gohan pushed Vegeta out the way that caused him to fall backwards losing his balance and landed on the floor. Gohan froze realising what he done, he watched the panic set on Goku's face as he immediately helped Vegeta back on his feet. Goku glared over at Gohan who started to walk away towards his car, he didn't want to fight him for he saw him as a brother. 

Strolling back into the apartment, Goku slumped on the sofa looking downcast at the floor. Vegeta sat next to him seeing the hurt on Goku's face, he cleaned the cuts with a damp cloth from the fight he just had outside. 

"I can't understand why he did that." Goku sighed as he pushed the damp cloth away. "I seen him as a brother, I done so much for him and this is how he treats me?"

Vegeta placed the cloth aside. "Families are complicated, don't let him bring you down." he sighed seeing Goku's sad expression. 

"I'm sorry you had to see me lose my temper like that." Goku looked back at Vegeta with a doleful expression.

Vegeta smiled and leaned over wrapping his arms around Goku, he loved how caring and passionate his lover is; when he didn't think was possible, he was falling more in love with him each day. Goku smiled slightly, he broke from the embrace to pull Vegeta in for a kiss. Vegeta broke from their kiss, aware his brother was in the spare room, he held onto Goku's hand and coaxed him into their room. 

Goku raised his brow seeing Vegeta grinning at him. "Vegeta, what-" he was cut off feeling Vegeta's tongue forcing entry into his mouth, causing them to step backwards closing the door behind him. Hands roamed from the chest down to their waist, back up to their chest whilst still kissing each other deeply, tongues twirled around the other.

Vegeta broke from the kiss, rolling Goku's top up planting soft tender kisses up the abdomen whilst he helped roll the top up to Goku's shoulders. He stepped back soaking up the view of his boyfriends well chisled body as Goku threw his top to the side, Goku was about to open his mouth to say something, Vegeta pressed his finger firm against Goku's lips, with his free hand he trailed his fingers down the exposed abs. "shh." he whispered as Goku let out a small noise, feeling himself get aroused.He went down on his knees, and tugged at Gokus trousers and pants in front of him, sliding them down to his mid thigh. He glanced up with a smirk as he could hear the inaudible gasps and breathy sounds in Goku's throat, he could tell how aroused he was.He palmed his hand around the hard cock, burying his face into Goku's hip so the cock was touching his cheek, breathing in the scent of musk and sweat. Feeling Goku trembling beneath his hands, warm hard flesh against his cheek as he pumped slow and firmly. He felt his own cock so painfully hard just by the sounds Goku was making. Vegeta leaned back continuing to pump Goku's cock, he glanced up at his lovers heavy lidded eyes with a seductive smile.

"Do you want more?" he asked, and twirled his tongue with light pressure around the head of the cock.

Goku's head fell backwards against the wall, he bit his lips to stifle his moan. He panted heavily looking down at Vegeta who slowly trailed his tongue around the head sending tickling sensation up his cock. "Oh babe-" a small moan erupted as he felt soft tender lips plant delicate kiss on the tip, whilst firm hands pumped his shaft. "Y-yes...more." His voice was shaken as he felt another moan close to erupting as wave of pleasure traveled up his body.

Vegeta moaned as he licked the cock from the base to the tip, he then slid his mouth down the hard cock, his hand controlled the bottom of the shaft with hard, slow strokes. he done long firm sucks from the head down the shaft, flicking his tongue against the hard flesh invading his mouth.

"Yes Vegeta...go deeper baby." Goku panted as he started thrusting his hips into Vegeta's mouth. Strong pleasurable waves traveled from his lower belly, as Vegeta obliged sliding his mouth down further sucking more firmly whilst moaning. His warm breath from his nostrils kissed the pubic area as the base was almost invisible. Goku rested his hands on the back of Vegeta's head, his body was beginning to tremble, he felt Vegeta hold onto his hips with firm grip as he continued to suck hard, slow, and deep. As he noticed Goku's knees threatening to buckle at such pleasure, he sucked harder focusing mainly the head of the cock. Goku was unable to string words together, moan after moan ripped through him as he felt the build up. He gripped onto Vegeta's hair as he felt himself starting to release, he panted and moaned some more watching Vegeta swallow his seed before sucking some more for any excess. "oh shit... you're so good." Goku released his grip and stroked back of Vegeta's head as he kisses and licked around the head of his slick cock. He bit hard on his lip as Vegeta kissed and stroked down his thighs as he rolled his trousers and pants down further, helping him to slide them off one leg at a time. 

Vegeta slowly planted kisses and licked up Goku's legs, up the stomach to the chest, ending onto the lips. Strong arms wrapped around him before pulling his top off, they panted heavily as their kisses got more sloppy, whilst Goku helped strip Vegeta down. They threw on their bathrobes and headed towards the shower. Inside the shower, warm water crashed down on their well toned out bodies,lathering soap into their skin, taking the time to explore each others bodies. "I love every -" Vegeta's fingers slowly trailed over Goku's abs, as their eyes locked into each others. "fuck, I just love everything about you." Vegeta let out a quiet moan as he felt Goku's hand palm his hard throbbing cock. His eyes started to close, he rested his head on Goku's shoulder as he felt Goku rub his cock with a firm grip. Warm water from the shower crashing against his skin, increasing the waves of tingling sensation through out his body. He was so close already after getting fully aroused from sucking his boyfriends cock, and soaking up the view of the beautiful exposed body in front of him.

"Oh Vegeta, don't hold back those sweet moans of yours.-" Goku hummed as he rubbed Vegeta's cock harder, he slid his hand up and twirled his thumb around the head of Vegeta's cock. "I know you are holding back." he smirked as he heard Vegeta pant heavily against his shoulder, he brushed his thumb over the slit rubbing back and forth, he smirked as he felt the cock twitch whilst Vegeta let out a moan and started to buck his hips into his fist. "so close are we?"

Vegeta quivered as Goku stroked his cock harder, and with a free hand Goku massaged his balls. "ah, Kakarot...yes!" an orgasm ripped through him as the water trickled against his exposed areas intensifying his pleasure, he released in Goku's hand. More spurts of his seed shot out, causing him to leaned into Goku, wrapping his arms around him for support as he panted slowly catching his breath.

"was that good baby?" Goku crooned, he rinsed the seed from his hand before turning the shower off. He chuckled feeling Vegeta's body trembling against him. He carried Vegeta out the shower, easing him onto his feet helping to dry his body. "I love you." he hummed whilst planting kisses down Vegeta's neck and wrapping the bathrobe around Vegeta.

Vegeta leaned against the wall, and watched as Goku dried his body, he bit his lip enjoying the view of the slick body in front of him. His eyes studied every part that was on view, slowly watching as Goku wrapped his bathrobe on and approached him. He smiled feeling Goku's arm wrap around him, reminding him those sweet promises, that he would never leave his side. They slowly headed into the room, taking their robes off they crawled into bed. Their legs entwined, keeping their eyes focused on the other. "I remember you talking to me when I was in a coma, and when you said these feelings you have for me, how you never felt them before..." He smiled wiping Goku's tears that were starting to form. "I feel the same way." He planted a kiss on Goku's lips, they held each other into a tighter embrace, Vegeta felt Goku reaching out for his hand. He glanced up staring into Goku's dark pooled eyes, he could happily get lost in them for centuries. Their fingers entwined, as they slowly watched the other drift off to sleep.


	27. Mugging

Spending the day in the city with his brother, Vegeta showed Tarble around the local areas; before going with him to the university. Since Tarble visited over the new years, he had his heart set on studying in London, he was given Gohan's old room to stay in for the time being. During their sight seeing they had been followed around by group of men, which Vegeta tried to ignore reassuring himself that it could just be coincidental. Walking to the car parked outside the university, Vegeta froze noticing the same group of men that were following them earlier. He exchanged looks with Tarble, as they hesitantly approached the car in hope they didn't draw attention to the men. One of the men stood in their way, as the group started to crowd round them both. Vegeta felt himself being pushed back, he felt an arm grip tightly around his neck holding him still as one of the men were about to throw in a punch. Adrenaline started to kick in, as he managed to grip and twist the arm off him. A punch was felt into his back causing a sharp pain radiating through to his front, he spun on his heel and glared at the person who was about to throw in another punch; kicking them backwards. Vegeta furrowed his brows as he heard groans and thuds from behind him. He looked behind him seeing the group of men crowded around his brother who was now on the ground, he watched in horror as his brother's body convulsed at each kick causing Tarble to cough out blood. Vegeta threw the man that was about to lunge at him again as he stormed towards the group of men. "Get off him!" he snarled as he gripped onto one of the mens coat pulling them off. He gasped as he felt a tight grip throwing him to the floor, he winced as he felt hard hits against different parts of his body, copper mingled with sweat was all he could smell, voices were muffled. His head was slammed into the ground multiple times, to point his body had started to go limp, sharp intense pain seared throughout his body. Pain ran through his body like a current, so sharp, piercing, and intense as though it was ripping through him. Slowly, he was starting to go out of consciousness the words "Don't mess with us again, or we will kill you" echoed in his mind as tinnitus slowly took over, all he could see was darkness before his mind switched off.

-

Goku was sat in the office going through paper work, he kept an eye on the time feeling slightly anxious. This was the first time Vegeta had ventured out since coming out of the coma, although he had encouraged Vegeta to get his independence back, he still sat with worry. His head shot up as he heard the office door open, he smiled seeing Chichi walking in returning the smile.

"Where's the boyfriend today then?" she asked as she hung her coat up by the office door.

"He's gone with his brother to-" he furrowed his brows noticing his phone lighting up on the desk showing unknown number calling him. "Hang on." He walked out the room to answer the phone.

Chichi sat by the desk, she looked over with concern seeing Goku stood with anguish gripping his phone by his ear. She carefully got to her feet, slowly approaching towards him. "Goku, are you okay?"

Goku paused dropping his phone to the floor, he clenched his fist as he felt his heart beating hard against his chest. "I'm having to head to hospital. Mind locking up for me." He rushed out before explaining further. His heart racing, his body shaken in panic as he rushed to the hospital. Flashbacks relayed back of his mind, fighting back his tears as he started to fear the worse. He was unable to think clearly, ambience became muffled, his heart beat was all that echoed so obnoxiously in his ear. He slowly approached the building that he had spent months visiting, he felt his heart sank, slowly walking down those clean corridors, bleach filling his nostrils, his foot steps echoing behind him. Slowly he opened the ward doors seeing police crowd around two hospital beds. He felt bile travel up to his throat, as he approached Vegeta's bedside. The police started to leave the room, Goku sighed with relief seeing Vegeta awake, his face covered in cuts and bruising. He sat by Vegeta's bed side holding onto Vegeta's hand fighting back his sobs.

"Babe, I'm so sorry." he stroked Vegeta's hand, seeing the wounds broke him further.

Vegeta glanced over at his brother who was asleep before looking back at Goku, he winced sitting himself up. "I've told them everything, I think they were friends of Broly's ."

Goku leaned back on the chair furrowing his brows, he glanced up at Vegeta. "Do you think you could describe them to me?"

Vegeta winced more as he tried to get himself comfortable, he started to tell Goku everything that happened as they waited to be discharged from hospital.

-

Night drew in and they had been discharged from hospital. Bulma came over to help undress Tarble and ease him into bed, she stroked side of his face watching as he fell asleep. Bulma looked over seeing Goku carry Vegeta into their room. She stood against the door frame. "I think I should stay here to help out." Goku gave her a nod before he approached his bed. Gently he placed Vegeta on top of the mattress, he carefully stripped Vegeta down giving Vegeta a sorry expression each time he winced at the slight touch.

"I'm sorry." Goku planted a soft kiss on Vegeta's lips as he lifted the blanket over him. He watched as Vegeta's lip trembled, tears started to trickle down his face. Goku wiped the tears from his wounded face. 

"What if he comes for me." Vegeta croaked, he was still drowsey from all the medication he was given to try and help ease the pains.

Goku laid into bed next to Vegeta, he rested his hand on Vegeta's chest as he faced him. "I won't let that happen" Goku soothed Vegeta to sleep, he stayed a wake for a little while keeping an eye on his lover. He felt anger, pain, and upset that he wasn't there to protect him. Slowly he felt his eyelids feeling heavy, as he was going to give in to sleep he was startled by whimpers from Vegeta. He glanced over seeing Vegeta was still sleeping, but his face was grimaced, he was shaken and sweat was forming. Goku held onto Vegeta's hand as he leaned into his ear. "I'm here, shh. It's okay." he felt a hard grip on his hand, it slowly started to ease as Vegeta started to fall back into a peaceful state. Tears formed in Goku's eyes as he kept hold of Vegeta's hand, he could never forgive Broly for this.


	28. Week after

One week had passed since the attack, Vegeta hadn't left the apartment, still suffering from panic attacks. Gohan was stood in the kitchen of Broly's apartment listening to the news report how four men had been arrested since the attack. He furrowed his brows as he faintly heard Broly talking in the room opposite, slowly he walked towards the room as he heard Vegeta's name mentioned. He could only pick up certain words from the conversation, he leaned in more and his eyes widened on hearing how Broly wanted them to kill Vegeta; not just rough him up as that wasn't what he'd requested. Movement was heard which caused Gohan to jump back and look around the room as Broly walked out the room. Broly gave him a subtle glare as he walked towards the radio and turned it off. 

Gohan sighed, looking over at Broly, as much as he was annoyed with Vegeta. He didn't expect it to go this far, guilt started to flood in. "Why did you do it?" He held up the newspaper showing the headline about the attack.

Broly marched towards Gohan snatching the newspaper off him. "I didn't do the attack, they did it." 

"Yes, because you told them to." He folded his arms glaring over at Broly.

Broly threw the newspaper in the bin, he pulled a face up at Gohan. "Were you listening in on my conversation?"

"Well I-"

Broly cut in, as he slowly leaned towards Gohan. "Because it's rude to listen in to someone else's conversation."

Gohan kept his stance, trying to not to be intimidated. "Just tell me why you did it?"

"I said, I didn't do it, they did!" He spat at Gohan's face, holding onto him by his top.

"Because you told them to!" Gohan spat back, breaking off the grip.

"I hate Vegeta, it's because of him Goku broke my hand!" Broly clenched his fist, his teeth on show as he leaned more into Gohan who was slowly taking steps back.

"That wasn't Vegeta's fault, that was-" he gulped as he was pinned against the wall, Brolys face close to his that he could feel the hot breath from him.

"Are you defending him?" Broly wrapped a hand around Gohan's neck with a light grip, gently squeezing inward.

"Broly I-" Gohan gasped for air as he felt a tighter restriction, his throat and lungs burning up holding on to the last breath.

"No! I love you and Goku, then Vegeta had to steal my boyfriend from me." He slowly loosened his grip seeing Gohan's face go flushed, and lips turning blue. 

Gohan's eyes widened as he started to catch his breath. "what the-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Broly slapped Gohan across the face before shoving him onto the cold laminate floor.

Gohan sluggishly pulled himself up, lightheaded from being strangled, he glared up at Broly who was now crouched over him. "You weren't dating when they got together!"

Broly grabbed Gohan by his hair and leaned his face into him. "But we could of been!" He shoved Gohan back to the floor, before walking towards the kitchen to get himself a drink. "You shouldn't of pissed me off like that, I wouldn't of attacked you."

"Are you fucking serious?" Gohan pulled himself up shaking his head in disbelief. He had fallen out with Goku over this, and here he had just seen another side he hadn't seen before. 

"If he's dead then I've got my chance again." Broly glared watching Gohan grab his coat and walk towards the front door. "Don't you walk away from me!" He stormed towards Gohan.

"Fuck off!" He snarled and pushed Broly back, he ran out the apartment, not looking behind him for fear it would slow him down. 

He kept up his pace running through the dark poorly lit street towards his car. He fumbled in his coat pocket, hands shaken in fear that he had been followed. He hastily got in his car placing the key in the ignition and started to drive, whilst fastening his seatbelt. His heart beating at such a fast rate, he was struggling to focus, he drove to his uncles which made him feel more anxious. Guilt had override the rest of his emotions, and there he was stood outside the door. He had completely blanked out how he got there, his hand shook uncontrollably as he pressed the buzzer. Slowly the door opened and he let out a breath of relief seeing Goku's face.

Goku knitted his brows together studying Gohan's flushed look, and trembling hands. "What's happened to you?"

"Will you let me in please?" His voice slightly shaken. Goku opened the door allowing him to step in, the apartment was not well lit, with only the lights from the city illuminating into the living area. "Thank you." Gohan smiled over at Goku who was stood by the window, he closed the door behind him and walked towards Goku. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't realise just how insane your ex is."

Goku walked past Gohan, avoiding eye contact for he was still annoyed with him. "Are you wanting a drink?" He asked as he entered the kitchen.

Gohan shook his head as he followed Goku into the kitchen. "He had those group of men attack Vegeta."

Goku froze what he was doing. "What?" He slowly spun on the ball of his foot with a stern expression.

"I heard him talking to one of them, he was pissed that they didn't end his life..." He was nudged out the way as Goku walked past him. "Goku?" He stepped out seeing Goku looking into the bedroom where Vegeta was sleeping, slowly closing the door. 

"Where the fuck is he now?!" Goku snarled clenching his fists. 

"That isn't going to solve anything." 

"Certainly would make me feel better!" Goku punched the wall, glaring at the floor."Prick."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think he'd do something like-"

"Like what? How could you? After all the support I given you!" He stormed up to Gohan and paused seeing Gohan tremble slightly. He sighed and tilted his head towards the sofa, coaxing Gohan to follow.

The pair sat on the sofa, Goku was leaned on the edge his head hung forward as he listened to Gohan. "I didn't expect him to want to kill him, I understand if you don't want to talk to me after this...it's gone too far." Gohan played with his sleeve of his coat.

"Damn right it's gone too far! ...but I can't stay mad at you." Goku sunk his face into his hands.

"He still has feelings for you." He looked over seeing Goku look up and chuckle.

"That doesn't give him the rights to do what he's done!" Goku shook his head at Gohan. 

"Absolutely not, that's his excuse though. I don't think he will stop..."

"Then what are you doing here?!" Goku leaned against the arm of the sofa looking over at Gohan.

"To say I'm sorry and to let you know." He confessed as his eyes were downcast, full of guilt.

"You need to report it to the police...look you can crash out here, but first-" he sighed and leaned towards Gohan. "First you are going to tell the police exactly what you told me!"

"Did you know, he would go this insane after-" he glanced up at Goku who looked away from him. 

"No! I didn't. Wasn't the reason we split up anyway...just tell the police, can you do that for me?!" Goku rose to his feet, fingers ran through his scalp. He was so grateful to still have Vegeta, his heart sunk after finding out about the attack, and it broke him having to watch Vegeta go through panic attacks.

Gohan looked over at Goku as he started to twirl his thumbs. "So, we are okay now?"

"Just stop lingering about and tell the police, I'll go fetch spare bedding." Goku avoided eye contact as he marched out the room to get spare bedding. He had to fight back the urge to go after Broly, he quickly peeped into the bedroom and smiled seeing Vegeta still asleep in a peaceful state, it was probably going to be another long night as he couldn't go in a deep sleep; wanting to ensure he was by Vegeta's side whenever a nightmare or panic attack crept in.


	29. Pay day

Unable to sleep for he was awoken by Vegeta stirring in his sleep, this was becoming a regular occurrence, though he never complained even if it drained him. Tears streamed down Vegeta's cheeks, his body covered in sweat, his breathing sporadic, as he thrashed his head; his face grimaced. Goku held Vegeta's hand reassuring him he was still there, it was heart breaking to watch the one he loved suffer in their sleep. He'd lean in whisper calming words and watched as Vegeta's body would relax, his breathing slowing back down to normal as he went back to his peaceful sleep. Two weeks passed since the attack, and in the morning they were having to attend court; he was aware how anxious Vegeta felt. 

The morning was very slow paced, they anxiously got themselves ready to attend the court hearing. Goku could see Vegeta's anxiety taken over him as his hands trembled whilst trying to button up his shirt. "Here, I'll do it." Goku said nonchalantly, he helped button up Vegeta's shirt whilst placing a soft tender kiss on his lips. "It's going to okay, I'm going to be there." He soothed as he rested his hand over Vegeta's ear, brushing his cheek with his thumb before planting another tender kiss. He looked over seeing Bulma and Tarble waiting for them by the front door. Only half hearten smiles were exchanged between them as they all headed towards the car.

After spending a few minutes in the car focusing on their breathing, reluctantly Vegeta and his brother climbed out the car. They walked towards the dull grey building, grey clouds were hovered above them, giving everything around them a grey monochrome colour. It created a dull atmosphere, they approached inside the building, Vegeta squeezed onto Goku's hand as he hesitantly placed one foot on the marbled step. What felt like forever, was merely forty minutes as they met with solicitors, going over notes and awaited to be called in. A softly spoken lady walked in, wearing a grey pencil skirt, matching her waistcoat, with a white frilled shirt. She pushed her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose, as she called them into the court room. Another squeeze on the hand, he looked back at Goku who looked back with a smile encouraging him to shake back his anxieties as they followed the lady into the court room. The room left a very uneasy feeling, looking around he studied the detailed wood carvings along the door frame. Everything looked so clean and outdated. His eyes locked on to Broly who glared over at him and Goku, his stomach started doing somersaults, he was unable to break the eye contact. They sat listening to their statements, as well as some witness statements. The men who had attacked them hung their head in shame unable to give eye contact. Gohan had gave in his statement, and testified in favour of Vegeta and Tarble for he had heard the conversation Broly had. It got too much as Vegeta and Tarble were questioned having to relive that day, Vegeta broke down he felt as the room was closing in on him, he felt as though he was unable to breath and started to have a panic attack. They had an interval, allowing Vegeta time to calm down and for the jury to make their verdict.

Vegeta paced the waiting area, he opened the small window in hope to get more access to the fresh air. He was left frustrated as it wouldn't open wide, only slight ajar where very little breeze could be felt. Goku rubbed Vegeta's back whilst offering him a glass of cold water, Vegeta smiled and took a sip. feeling of the sharp cold water trickle down his throat seemed to help keep his mind focused on something else. He leaned against the window, taking small sips of water, whilst focusing on his breath. He inhaled deeply through his nose, and exhaled through his mouth, he copied these steps a couple of times till he felt he was able to breath better. He felt embarrassed showing his vulnerable state like this, he glanced across the room seeing Bulma soothe his brother, his eyes trailed back to Goku who remained by his side. He turned to face him, he didn't have to say anything as Goku grabbed the glass of water off him to place aside, and pulled him into an embrace. Their embrace was broken as they were called in to listen to the verdict. 

The whole room became muffled, slow paced, intense as he listened to the judge explain how Broly was to be admitted to psychiatric ward for attempted murder, the men who done the attack were sent to five years imprisonment. Gohan was acquitted for he testified which provided substantial evidence against Broly. He felt as though he was inside a dream, furrowing his brows as he slowly processed what was going on. He looked back at his brother who let out a breath of relief and smiled over at him. They hastily left the court room as Bulma held onto his and his brother hands and they followed Goku back to the car. 

Gohan met up with them, he gave Goku a brief hug and looked back towards Vegeta, slowly he approached him. Bulma let go of Vegeta's hand and left them alone. "I'm sorry for everything." He offered his hand to shake.

Vegeta looked back at Goku who smiled giving him a light nod, he looked back at Gohan and shook his hand. "Thanks." He gave Gohan a half smile before heading towards the car.

Back at the apartment they had a few drinks to celebrate, Vegeta headed towards the balcony over looking the busy city below. He took a deep breath of fresh air, today felt like a dream, so unreal. But one things for sure, he felt as though weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He smiled as he felt trusting arms wrap around him, sweet spiced aftershave coated his nostrils, leaving him feel warm inside.

"I'm so sorry, what happened to you. I just-" Goku was cut off as Vegeta had spun to face him, placing an index finger on his lips.

"You don't have anything to say sorry for." he smiled and pulled Goku in for a sensual kiss, gently sucking on his bottom lip before crashing their lips together, wrapping arms around each other as they deepened their kiss. 

"Hey, food is ready you two, I'm sure you got plenty of time to do that later." Bulma grinned watching as the pair pulled back from their kiss and looked back at her. They followed her back to the dinning table, serving dishes with freshly cooked food sat on the centre, warm aromas filled the room of cooked meat. 

Sat around the table eating food together, laughter and smiles were shared, a different atmosphere from the morning. After they had finished their meal they all helped clear the table and head back to the bedrooms.

Vegeta laid on top of Goku's chest, he smiled listening to Goku's heartbeat whilst he felt Goku rub his hand lovingly down his side. So rested, he quickly fell asleep. Goku felt Vegeta's body go limp on top of him as he had drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

Wiping back a tear for he felt guilt his past had caught up and caused harm on his boyfriend. He looked down seeing how peaceful Vegeta was, he wrapped his arms around him for that moment he realised he would never leave him; he'd give his own life for Vegeta. He felt complete when locked in the loving embrace, Vegeta had become his world and then some; and he swore he wouldn't allow anyone or anything to come between them.

**************  
Sorry not much dialogue on this chapter, I was mainly focused on the emotions. Plus it's 5am...I'm tired lol.


	30. Nightmares

No matter how hard he tried to ignore his nightmares, they kept lingering on the back of his mind. Enveloped in the fears and what ifs, flashbacks replayed so vividly that he could recall the smells, the tastes, and the pain; he'd wince whenever such painful flashbacks relayed in his mind. He looked back at Goku who had him in a loving embrace, he knew he couldn't hide this pain from him. He stared contently into the endless dark eyes, his heart palpitated whilst lost into the endless darkness of those loving eyes, a warmth comforting feeling travelled through his body. He felt reassured then and there, he was going to be okay. Laying in bed, their bodies pressed together feeling each other's heart beating against their chest, so comforting.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked seeing Vegeta so deep in thought. 

"I keep having those nightmares-"

"I know." Goku placed a gentle kiss on Vegeta's forehead.

"I fear whenever I close my eyes, that I won't wake up again." Vegeta's voice got shaky as his eyes watered recalling that time he was in a coma, it still traumatised him; yet he was always soothed by his boyfriends voice.

"Shh. I'm here." Goku pulled Vegeta in closer, fighting back his own tears. "I'm always going to be here for you." He tilted Vegeta's chin towards him and planted delicate kiss on his lips.

"It's not just that." Vegeta sighed resting his hand on Goku's that was placed so carefully under his chin. "I always wanted acceptance from my father, and...he's abandoned me, it hurts, it plays back in my dreams the moment he left me..."

Goku rolled onto his back resting Vegeta on top of him. "Listen." He stroked side of Vegeta's face. "You don't need people like that in your life, you don't need his acceptance when you've got us around you who love and care for you." 

Vegeta bit his lip as he leaned back soaking up the view of his lovers bare chest below him. They exchanged looks, so passionate and caring. Vegeta leaned down kissing Goku on the lips, before slowly trailing his kisses along Goku's jaw line; then back to his lips. He parted his lips to whisper "I love you" , their lips collided, so soft, yet rough at the same time. He planted his kisses down lower, savouring the sweet musky scent from the warm skin below him. His eyes trailed upwards seeing Goku's face in aroused state biting his lip seductively. He trailed his kisses down lower whilst slowly crawling backwards, so he had more access to the toned body. He stopped as he reached below the belly button, he looked up at Goku so heavy in lust, his cock hardening at the sight, the taste, and the sweet musk scent. He loved every part of him, his fingers roamed the torso area as he kept his glance on Goku.

"Go lower." Goku said in a husky tone, he rested his arms behind his head, and watched Vegeta take control.

Vegeta licked his lips seductively, he trailed his tongue to the twitching cock, he kept eye contact on Goku as he held the base of the cock, trailing his tongue around the head with light but firm pressure. Hearing the small satisfying sounds from his lover, encouraged him to please Goku further. Whilst rubbing the hard shaft firmly, he planted kisses on the head and slowly slid his lips over the head sucking slow but firm. He moaned out showing how much he was enjoying sucking the twitching cock, which aroused Goku further as he thrusted his hips encouraging Vegeta so allow the cock deeper in his warm heat.

"Th-that's it...keep going, so good." Goku moaned out thrusting his hips into Vegeta's mouth, his head tilted back as mouth went gape. He moved his arms to grip onto the headboard, as he felt suck more firmly. 

Vegeta would twirl his tongue around the head of the cock before sliding his mouth back down, cheeks hollowed and cheeks flushed as he continued to suck the hard cock. Low moans erupted from him as he continued, enjoying the taste in his mouth. So high on euphoria, he released the now slick cock from his mouth and focused on caressing the balls. He was rewarded with sounds of pleasure from his boyfriend, he enveloped his mouth over the ball sack sucking lightly as he traced his tongue around them before releasing and planting delicate kiss, trailing his kisses down the tight hole. He pushed Goku's legs up and more spread apart as he flicked his tongue over the puckering flesh. With his free hand he stroked the slick cock, whilst he buried his face savouring the taste, his tongue slowly slid inside as the muscle started to relax allowing the entry. Wet slapping sounds echoed the room, mingled with low grunts and moans from the pair.

"Oh Vegeta..oh" Goku panted feeling the wet muscle wriggling inside, waves of tingling sensation traveled through his body. He gasped as he felt a finger slid in with the tongue still wriggling inside, and his cock being pumped more sloppy as the attention was mostly on his tight entrance. "Sh-shit!" He squeezed onto the head board as his body went on overdrive from the pleasure. His body quivered feeling another finger slide in, massaging the walls of his entrance, encouraging it to relax more. Goku panted, his back arched, he moaned as he felt yet another finger starting to slide in as Vegeta slid his tongue out. The fingers thrusted in hard, he thrusted his hips back to meet the thrusts. 

"I-I can't wait any longer." Vegeta pulled his fingers out and fetched the lube, he exchanged looks with Goku who gave him nod of encouragement whilst catching his breath. Vegeta coated his cock with lube, he held onto Goku's thighs as he rested on his knees and slowly guided his cock into the twitching hole. He bit his lip hard hearing Goku let out a moan whilst his insides were being filled. He froze looking down seeing his cock was now buried deep inside, he let out a moan at just the sight. He trailed his eyes towards Goku soaking up the image of him gripping hard onto the headboard, cock twitching whilst looking back at Vegeta with half lidded eyes. Vegeta started to thrust in finding a steady rhythm, he started to grunt feeling the tight entrance hug around his cock adding more pleasure.

"Fuck, fuck!..uhn yes!" Goku moaned out and tilted his head back, as he started to see stars, his sweet spot being hit occasionally causing his cock to surge.

"I love how tight you are!" Vegeta panted and continued to thrust in, increasing the speed, he then paused leaning more inwards so that Goku's legs were now rested on his shoulders, as he used them for support for deeper penetration. Both mewled in delight as the bed creaked and shook, faster and harder the thrusts went, loud smacking sounds of their skin echoed. Both panting, covered in sweat, moans after moans as they dangerously got closer.

"Yes Vegeta! ...fuck yes!" Goku felt his orgasm ripple through his body, spurts of his seed coated his chest. He glanced over seeing Vegeta throw his head back with a loud moan as he released inside. They both looked at each other, both dazed, and slowly catching their breaths. Vegeta slowly slid out and collapsed next to Goku. Goku pulled him in planting soft kiss "I love you." He smiled planting another kiss.

Vegeta smiled as he caught his breath. "I love you too." He planted a kiss back, before they both sluggishly climbed out of bed to get cleaned and dressed, ready to head to the dojo.

-

After spending a few hours at the dojo, which Vegeta was starting to help run. They both walked hand in hand towards one of the local coffee shops, they chose to sit in with their warm beverage. Goku couldn't help but smile watching Vegeta take sips from his hot chocolate. Vegeta glanced back scrunching his nose up with a small smile.

"What?" Vegeta placed his hot chocolate on the table, keeping his glance back at Goku.

"I've been thinking-"

"How good this morning was?" Vegeta smirked as he interrupted Goku.

Goku grinned, placing a hand on top of Vegeta's hand. "Hm, yes that too. What I've been thinking about is, adopting a dog."

Vegeta quirked a brow, he looked at the serious expression on Goku's face. "Right?"

"I think it will help you, help keep your mind off of things." He smiled as he pulled back his hand from Vegetas to take a sip of his coffee.

"Hm." Vegeta took a sip from his hot chocolate, he smiled back at Goku. "I'm not going to say no to the idea."

The pair smiled at one another whilst taken sips of their drinks. Life was slowly falling on track for them both.


	31. Better

Flashbacks hit his mind like a sharp blade tracing over a wound, so intense and so painful. His body shot up involuntarily, body shaking, sweat trickling back of his neck. His heart beating so rapidly, his tears started to form. He felt his boyfriends arm pull him in to a comforting embrace.

"Hey, it's okay. You're safe." Goku could see the worries set on Vegeta's half awoken stare. Things were slowly improving with the nightmares, though there were the odd occasion Vegeta would wake up panicking. They had adopted a Dalmatian named Jack, and slowly Vegeta's panic attacks were not as regular since getting the dog. 

"I'm getting fed up with having these, why won't they just fuck off?" Vegeta wiped his tears, his heart beat slowly going back to regular rate. 

"You are getting better, this is the first one since last week." he smiled planting a kiss on Vegeta's cheek and glanced over at the time. "You sure you want to join me today?" Vegeta had been helping him to run the dojo, since the new year it had been pretty busy as more people had registered. Vegeta would mostly help out in the office to avoid the crowd during the busiest hours, though attempts were made where he'd try to hide his anxieties; Goku could see through them.

"Wish you'd stop babying me sometimes." Vegeta shrugged off Goku's arm, he sighed as he seen the look of concern on Goku's face. "Yes I'm sure. My brother isn't going anywhere so he can walk Jack for us."

"Alright, better get dressed then." He gave Vegeta a half smile whilst climbing out of bed. The pair quickly got themselves dressed and headed towards the kitchen to make breakfast.They kept groping and kissing between making breakfast together, that caused Tarble to rush out to take Jack out for a walk; for he felt awkward stood there whilst such affection was being displayed.

"I think we may of scared your brother off." Goku chuckled looking back in the direction Tarble had left. His arms wrapped lovingly around Vegeta's waist. "Such a shame we have work to go to." He grinned and nibbled on Vegeta's ear, he then pulled his arms away from the embrace and slapped Vegeta's asscheek.

"Sure we could be around five minutes late?" Vegeta grinned, he turned to face Goku pulling him in for a kiss.

"There's no way-" he kissed Vegeta's lips. "That we'd -" another kiss planted "only be five minutes." A rougher kiss was planted on Vegeta's lips, slowly parting their lips from the kiss and pulling each other in for another sweet embrace.

Vegeta broke from the embrace to hand Goku his plate with sliced toast. "Well, can't say I didn't try." He winked with a grin casually strolling past Goku with his own plate.

Goku grinned staring at Vegeta's backside, he bit his lip following Vegeta to the table. "I'd love to pound that ass right now."

Vegeta looked over his shoulder at Goku before slowly sitting down on the chair, ensuring his boyfriend had a good glance. He grinned watching Goku sit opposite him. "Shame, like you said, we wouldn't be just five minutes." He took a bite of his toast, glancing over his boyfriend with mischievous grin.

"I done well, I fought the urge from bending you over the table." Goku started eating his toast, the pair exchanging looks. 

"I'm impressed." Vegeta raised his brows, they both glanced at the time and started to finish their breakfast before rushing out.

-

The dojo had been busier than usual, one hour in and Vegeta was starting to feel uneasy as he was amongst group of people. His chest felt as though it was being restricted, so tight feeling, each breath he took he swore it was being squeezed tighter; not allowing the air to flow as freely. He kept himself composed to not attract any attention from the group, he mapped out his escape route and briskly rushed towards the office. He leaned against the wall in the office, feeling so lightheaded trying to take deep breaths. Chichi and Videl tried to help, however their company were making it worse, Vegeta was unable to let any words out, his lips slowly turning blue. He felt so flustered with himself, just as he was feeling better; being in a crowded place had tipped him over the edge again.

Goku noticed Vegeta had gone missing as he scanned through crowd of people who were either sparring or training in the corner. He rushed over to the office, knowing that would be the first room Vegeta would run to. He opened the office door seeing Videl trying to fan Vegeta down with some paper whilst Chichi was offering him a glass of water. The pair glanced back at Goku , they too were used to Vegeta's panic attacks and done their best to make him comfortable as possible. He pulled out a chair and coaxed Vegeta to sit down, gently rubbing his back he looked back at the concerned women. "Could you guys leave us two alone for a few minutes please?" He smiled at them both as they gave a small nod and hurried out the room. He kneeled in front of Vegeta holding onto his hands. "Deep breaths, it's going to be okay." He watched Vegeta slowly inhale through his nose, and exhale from his mouth. "That's it, slow breaths." He encouraged, and waited for Vegeta to slowly calm down. "Perhaps we should head home? I'll leave Gohan in charge." 

Vegeta leaned forward on the chair, resting his head on his hands. "No, it's fine."

"Is it though?" Goku raised a brow as he slowly rose to his feet, watching Vegeta slowly pull himself up from the chair. "Look, we can leave early today." He grabbed his keys and looked back at Vegeta who rolled his eyes at him. He grinned to himself knowing one way to win Vegeta over to leave early. "I'll even get you hot chocolate from the cafe you like." 

Vegeta couldn't fight back his smile, he sighed rolling his eyes and grabbed his coat. "Fine, you better though I refuse to go back home without you getting me the hot chocolate."

Goku chuckled wrapping his arm around Vegeta as they both started to walk out the office, Goku left a note for Gohan by the door. The pair walked hand in hand towards the local cafe.

-

A week passed since Vegeta had that panic attack. Goku had surprised him with flight tickets to Greece, he had planned for them to take a vacation away from the stress. Tarble was more than happy to dog sit for them, knowing how anxious Vegeta would be if he had to leave the dog elsewhere.

Walking along the warm soft sand at the resort overlooking the clear blue sea, warm sun rays kissing their skin. So tranquil, Vegeta felt so relaxed, he kept smiling holding Goku's hand. He remembered the promise Goku made when he was in his coma, he lightly squeezed Goku's hand as they both stood still observing the breathtaking scenery around them. It looked at though they had stepped inside a painting, just by how clean, and beautiful it was. The hotel was behind them, Goku had ensured to book a room that overlooked the beach. The sky was so crisp and clear, not a cloud in sight, the sun so piercing and bright, that had the sea glistened below. There was something so therapeutic listening to the calming waves, Vegeta took a deep breath of the fresh sea air and rested his head on Goku's shoulder. From the ordeal he had been through, this vacation was just what he needed.

They sat and had a meal at the beach side restaurant, still so captivated by the views; it felt like a dream. Vegeta kept looking back catching Goku staring at him with a smile. "What is it?" He smiled back, their eyes glistened as they locked in. deep pools of emotions swirling around inside his boyfriends beautiful eyes. He could tell, simply by the eye contact, just how much he meant to Goku.

"Vegeta." He smiled reaching his hand out to hold Vegeta's over the table. "You mean the world to me, I can't stop staring at you; because I realise just how lucky I am to have you in my life."

Vegeta wrinkled his nose up with a smile, his cheeks flushed red hearing such loving words. He remembered when he first saw Goku at the dojo, just how infatuated he had become. His heart would still flutter like crazy whenever eye contact was made. Despite his fears and anxieties, he knew by a simple touch from his boyfriend; that he wasn't going to fight these alone. "You are a soppy bastard." He smiled looking at their fingers entwined, feeling his heart beat hard against his chest as his eyes trailed back at Goku. They finished their meal with odd glances and smiles. After their meal they spent time at the spa, before heading back to the hotel room. The kingside bed in the room had cream netting around it, the room was so fresh looking; cream fur rug layed in centre of the room. Vegeta smiled looking outwards from the balcony at the dark sky, the calming sea reflecting the white moonlight. Hands wrapped around him from behind as they both looked out, even at night, there was such a nice warming breeze. 

"I love you." Goku whispered into Vegeta's ear.

Vegeta turned to face Goku, pair only had towel wrapped around their waist. Their eyes trailed over each other's bodies, before looking deep into each other. "I love you too." Vegeta licked Goku's neck as he slipped his hand under Goku's towel stroking his cock. 

Goku tilted his head to the side allowing Vegeta to attack it with his tongue. "'Mm, where is this leading?" He grinned as he slipped his hand under Vegeta's towel mirroring the strokes. He started to step backwards, pair stroking each other's cocks, their lips now locked in for a passionate kiss as they fell on top of the bed. Hearts beating in sync, heavy warm breaths mixed between them, so eager to feel more of each other.


	32. Better part 2

"I love you so much." Goku smiled at Vegeta as they had moved the towels that were around them. Their fingers roamed every surface of each others torso, their lips collided into a fiery kiss, lips only parted to allow their tongues to massage against the other. Tasting their minty breaths from not long brushing their teeth, hands slid up from their torso; holding onto side of each others faces to pull in and deepen their kiss. Goku slowly eased Vegeta onto his back not breaking their kiss, he moved his hands away from Vegeta's face and glided his hands down Vegeta's sides. Such warm, smooth, toned out body which aroused Goku further just at the feel. Goku broke from the kiss, his lips hovered above his boyfriends, there was a slight pause as they stared into each others warm and loving eyes. 

"Kakarot...I love you." Vegeta whispered, their lips barely touching. His body writhed feeling Goku plant kisses along his jaw line, he let out a low moan as the kisses trailed down the side of his neck. One hand rested on back of Goku's head whilst the other was rested on the bedding beneath them.

Goku took his time planting delicate kisses along Vegeta's collarbone, inhaling the fresh citrus scent. Hearing and feeling Vegeta react to his kisses aroused him further, he licked down to Vegeta's belly button. He looked up resting his hands on Vegeta's sides. "You look." he smiled seeing Vegeta's half lidded eyes whilst biting on his bottom lip. "you feel." Goku leaned back roaming his hands down to the hardened cock. He lowered his head and licked the cock from the base to the tip slow and sensually, rewarding him with a moan from Vegeta. "you taste." he licked from the base to the tip again, his hand cupping the balls. "amazing." he cooed and enveloped his mouth around the head of the now twitching cock. He glanced upwards seeing Vegeta looking down at him panting with heavy lustful eyes, knowing he had Vegeta's full attention he slid his mouth down the shaft. 

Vegeta twisted the sheet in his fists, he threw his head back and arched his back. Feeling his cock being engulfed in the warm wet mouth. He let out incoherent sounds as Goku started to deep throat his cock, Goku's cheeks hollowed as he sucked firmly. Vegeta bucked his hips, and felt firm grip hold his hips down, warm breath felt between his legs as Goku continued to deep throat. His toes curled hearing loud slurping sounds along with muffled moans from Goku, wave upon wave of tingling sensation from the base travelling up to the tip; as Goku continued sucking the whole shaft.

Goku slowly slid his mouth up to the tip, grazing his teeth along the head that caused Vegeta's body to jolt in response. He wiped his mouth after releasing the slick hard cock,and looked back at Vegeta his eyes full of burning lust. "On your front." he twirled his finger with a grin. Goku licked his lips as Vegeta obliged turning onto his front, he let out a small yelp as Goku grabbed him from underneath raising his hip up. 

Vegeta could feel pressure from Goku's thumb pressed against his entrance, he bit hard on the pillow as he felt wet muscle tease his puckering hole. "Kaka-" Vegeta moaned out as he felt the tongue swirl around enticing the hole to relax more.

Goku grabbed onto Vegeta's ass cheeks spreading them wide so he could get more access to the tight hole. As he felt the entrance twitch slightly, he started to press his tongue inside, his face buried deep as his tongue pushed in further wriggling inside lapping up the taste.

Vegeta howled in pleasure his head thrusted back, eyes closed enjoying the sensation of his entrance being explored by the wet muscle inside. His cock twitching in reaction as Goku started to thrust his tongue in, slowly adding in a finger as the tight muscle started to relax more around his tongue. "ah fffuck!" Vegeta moaned out loudly, he started to feel dizzy from all the pleasure. 

Goku slid his tongue out and slid another finger in, thrusting inside Vegeta's entrance. "You love me tongue fucking you." Goku smirked, curling and uncurling his fingers before sliding in another. 

"mmph..yes...fuck yes." Vegeta thrusted his hips against Goku's fingers.

Goku stroked his cock watching Vegeta getting in such a aroused state over his fingers thrusting inside. Slowly he slid his fingers out and lightly pushed Vegeta's hips down, he guided the head of his cock into the entrance. "Mm, so tight." he grunted as he felt his cock being hugged by tight walls, inch by inch filled inside Vegeta's entrance. He licked down Vegeta's back savouring the saltiness from sweat formed as he started to thrust at a steady rhythm.

Vegeta's moans stifled into the pillow, as he felt Goku thrust in hard and deep inside, his own cock rubbing against the bedding beneath. Smacking sounds from Goku's hips meeting with his backside in each thrust echoed the room, alongside their moans and grunts. 

"Oh Vegeta-" Goku moaned. He continued with his pace, leaning in to nibble on Vegeta's earlobe. He started to thrust in even harder, leaving red markings on his hips and Vegeta's ass cheeks. His warm wet breath tickled down Vegeta's neck as he breathed heavily, pair intoxicated in the pleasure as moans erupted from their throats. Goku started to slow down his thrusts, his hand cupped under Vegeta's chin, pulling Vegeta's head up against his chest. "Wanna switch?" he whispered in a husky tone that caused Vegeta to let out a low moan. Sweat dripping from him, trickling down Vegetas smooth back, slowly he slid himself out and coaxed Vegeta to sit up. They both gazed into each other's eyes, exchanging a smile before Vegeta pushed Goku onto his back. Vegeta planted rough kisses down Gokus neck, he pushed Goku's legs to spread apart and broke from their kiss. He looked down studying his lovers perfect slick body, trailing his tongue down the torso as he slid a finger inside the entrance. Goku bucked his hips at the sudden intrusion. "Uhn...Vegeta...keep going!" he pleaded as he was already relaxed with one finger thrusting inside him. 

Vegeta rested his cheek by the hip looking at the hard throbbing cock in front of him, he inhaled the musky scent whilst thrusting another finger inside. He felt Goku's legs quiver enjoying his fingers inside him, another slipped in with ease. He thrusted them fast and hard, his cock twitch impatiently. He raised his head looking back at Goku, he bit his lip pulling his fingers out, sat on his knees holding onto Goku's legs, he lined his twitching cock by the puckering hole. "You are so beautiful." he rammed his cock in causing Goku to thrash his head back with a moan. "and you are mine." he let out a grunt feeling the tight walls hugging his hard cock, he started to thrust inside, one hand let go of Goku's leg and started to stroke Goku's throbbing cock.

"Yes Vegeta....fuck yes!" Goku panted looking over at Vegeta, both in euphoria state as they chanted each other's names in between their moans. 

"So tight-" Vegeta panted. "So fucking good." he moaned as he thrusted in even harder, Goku quivering beneath him. His thrusts started getting more sloppy as he got closer to his climax, he gazed into Goku's eyes pair panting heavily. "Babe...I'm-" he threw his head back as Goku wrapped his legs around him pulling his hips in closer, deepening the thrusts. "Yes! I'm..I'm close!" Vegeta moaned out in ecstasy he started to stroke Goku's cock again, more firm and fast. One hard thrusts and the pair felt their orgasm rip through them, their seed spurted out of them, whilst their bodies quivered. Vegeta pulled himself out, his body shaking from the pleasure he crawled on top of Goku and rested his head on Goku's chest.

"That was-" Goku took a deep breath. "good." he smiled as he exhaled, both still shaking from their session. They laid still, their bodies covered in sweat, hearts starting to slowly beat at normal rate. He rubbed his hand lovingly down Vegeta's back before planting a delicate kiss on his forehead. "I love you."

Vegeta smiled, he trailed his eyes back up at Goku, he felt Goku grab onto his hand. "I love you too." he gave Goku's hand a light squeeze.


	33. Friend

I need some alcohol or something for writing this, Urgh...anyway...let's do this. Cringe or no cringe.. YezdanYava - he gives me the plots, I simply write them in. And he asked if I could write him in, now I hate describing appearances and it is something I will need to work on. For now...this'll do...  
************************************************  
Spending a fortnight away helped the couple to spend much needed time together, they came back feeling rejuvenated. All stress from the last couple of months were no longer laying heavy on them like a burden. Vegeta was even sleeping better, no nightmares rearing it's ugly head; just calm and peacefulness. Things were looking up for them, they could focus on what's ahead rather than the past; if anything it helped build their relationship stronger. During their vacation, Bulma had started dating Tarble not that Vegeta was surprised, specially the way they were on New Years. The two went out a lot leaving Vegeta alone with his dog Jack , whilst Goku was busy training the higher ranks for the next tournament. Vegeta was reluctant to go back to the dojo, after spending most the afternoon cleaning up the apartment; he sighed looking over at his dog who walked up to him holding a dog lead. He glanced out the window before checking the time, 4pm and thankfully the sky still looked pretty clear. Vegeta still felt anxious leaving the apartment on his own, looking back at Jack he knew he wasn't exactly going to be on his own as such. Vegeta walked over to get his shoes on he chuckled as Jack leaped, and tumbled over in excitement knowing he was going for a walk. Tail wagging in such excitement, Jack leaped off and on the furniture around Vegeta, so much energy bursting out his system. 

"Alright, calm it." Vegeta rose to his feet folding his arms, he gave Jack a stern look that the dog instantly knew to obey and sit.

Walking along the park, he kept a firm grip on the lead his heart rate racing as they walked through a crowd of people. He hated how anxious he had become, he kept his attention on Jack; ignoring the odd glances from passerby's who cooed at the dog. There was a long stretch of greenery up ahead, tree branches swayed gently from the sudden gust of air swirling past them. Vegeta tucked his hands in his pockets keeping his head down as they continued to walk along the park. He felt a harsh tug on the lead, causing him to snap his head up looking at Jack who's head cocked side to side at the distance. Vegeta studied seeing some other dogs playing in the distance, he kept his grip on the lead and proceeded to walk ahead. Another sharp tug was felt which caused the lead to slip out from Vegeta's hand. "Fuck." He muttered under his breath as panic started to flood in his system. He felt a hard lump form inside his throat, his hands trembled as he lost sight of Jack. He frantically started calling out for the dog in sheer panic, his chest tightening up as he continued to run. He froze seeing a gentleman holding Jack in his arms, he let out a sigh of relief as he approach him.

"Is this your dog?" the man asked whilst petting Jack, he smiled seeing Vegeta giving him a nod. "he's very cute, first dog I take it?" 

"Yeah, we adopted him. Well my boyfriend got me him to ...help." Vegeta smiled slightly as he was handed Jack.

"I'm Yezo by the way." He offered his hand to shake.

"Vegeta." Shook his hand as he introduced himself, before placing Jack onto the ground. The pair walked rest of the park together, Vegeta felt at ease talking to him about his feelings. He had some trust issues with people, but he felt he could open up to this new person he just met.

"Thanks for earlier by the way, I thought he was just going to run off and I wasn't going to see him again." Vegeta sighed watching Jack now playing with the other dogs on the fresh patch of greenery. 

"It's okay, he just got excited seeing my dog." Yezo smiled reassuringly.

"He's helped with my anxiety, at one point I wouldn't even leave the apartment." Vegeta confessed for laughing at himself, he felt so embarrassed that he could no longer step foot outside without the dog. "How stupid is that?" He sighed after laughing and shrugged at himself.

"It's not stupid, not stupid at all. I'm sorry to hear you suffer from anxiety, it's good your dog has helped with that." He smiled back at Vegeta as they both went to collect their dogs. They walked a little further, and for first time Vegeta opened up about himself, his life, his reason for moving here to meeting the love of his life. It felt natural to him, as if he had known Yezo for a while and not just an hour. They exchanged numbers as they left the park walking opposite way, Vegeta couldn't help but smile to himself, his nerves more relaxed as he headed back home with Jack.

He entered the empty apartment and laughed watching Jack run to his bed to collapse. He sighed looking at the time, and started to cook food whilst he awaited for Goku to return home. He was missing Goku even though it been a few hours, it felt like those hours so cruelly crawled forward; he didn't want to disturb Goku at work. So instead he set up the table lighting the candles, he kept the curtains open so the lights from the city illuminated into the apartment. Calming blue lights mixed with white, oranges and red sparkled in the distance. Vegeta felt his heart flicker as he heard the front door unlock, he quickly adjusted himself and placed the plate of food on the table. He stood by the table looking towards the door awaiting for Goku to walk in, he felt so excited to see his face.

"Hey-" Goku smiled hanging his coat up he glanced over at the candle lit meal Vegeta had so carefully prepared. "wow, you didn't have to." He approached Vegeta and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I wanted to." He pulled out a chair for Goku to sit on, and walked over the the chair opposite. 

"You seem a lot more relaxed today." Goku smiled over at Vegeta, the candle light flickering casting mesmerising shadows around them. He looked around noticing the silence. "Where's your brother?"

"Over Bulmas." He shrugged as he proceeded to tuck into his meal.

Goku looked over seeing Jack curled up in his bed, he smiled back at Vegeta. "You walked the dog today then?"

Vegeta scrunched his nose up. "Of course I did." 

"I didn't mean it in a nasty way, I'm glad you are getting out more on your own." He couldn't keep his eyes off Vegeta as the candle light complimented his appearance more, rich orange and yellow hues with shadows hugging at the right areas, showing off the well sculpted face and body.

"I even made a friend today."

"You did?" He took a sip from his glass of wine that Vegeta had poured him. "Did they offer you hot chocolate?"

"What?" 

"You'd be anyone's friend who'd offer you hot chocolate it's like crack to you." Goku grinned seeing Vegeta pull a face at him.

"Very funny, no met him through Jack. The lil shit ran off, and he caught him for me. I actually opened up about my mental health to him." Vegeta glanced over at the dog before taking a sip of his drink.

"That's good isn't it?"

"It is-" Vegeta sighed looking down, he hadn't opened up to many people about his anxieties.

"Hey, you're doing so well, it'll get easier I promise. It's good you are making friends who you can open up to." Goku reached his hand out to Vegeta, they both look deeply into each other's eyes as a smile is shared between them.

They continued the night with Goku talking about his work, and about some happy memories. They cleaned up together and headed off to bed. Goku laid still watching Vegeta look so serene as he was slowly drifting off to sleep. He smiled stroking side of Vegeta's face, he felt so lucky to have someone who lit up his world and then some in his life. "Vegeta." He whispered whilst still stroking side of his lovers face.

"Hm." 

"I love you." He grabbed Vegetas hand and planted a soft delicate kiss.

"Same." Vegeta smiled his eyes still closed as he was slowly drifting off to sleep.

Goku chuckled to himself pulling Vegeta in closer so that their heart beats were felt beating in sync.


	34. Guilt

Goku awoke so suddenly, his eyes snapped wide open as memories of his past projected itself in his thoughts. He moved his head to the side, watching Vegeta in such a peaceful state. Vegeta's chest raised and fell with sedative qualities of a lullaby, warming Goku's face with a smile as he could hear each peaceful breath from his boyfriend. He leaned in planting a tender kiss on Vegeta's cheek, he smiled widely seeing Vegeta's nose wrinkle up at the touch ,and turned to his side wrapping himself up in the duvet. He wiped a tear that was forming in the corners of his eyes, as he kept watch of his boyfriend who's back was now facing him. Flashbacks of seeing Vegeta in a coma hit his mind leaving that guilt feeling to flood in. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and quietly left the room putting on his bathrobe. His hands trembled slightly as memories of his previous relationship flowed between the flashbacks of Vegeta in a coma. His heart racing at the memory of such horrific time, he stepped outside the balcony, looking over at the peaceful sleeping city. Leaning against the railings as he hung his head down allowing the cold breeze to quilt him in hope to clear his thoughts. He heard a sharp cough from behind him, he glanced over his shoulder putting on a smile. "Hey, what you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question?" Vegeta furrowed his brows, his face in a half asleep state as he was stood wrapped in a blanket.

Goku bit his lip, he slowly spun to face his boyfriend who kept staring at him with concern. "Vegeta, I haven't been honest with you about my relationship with Broly."

"Oh?"

"It started out great you know, we were young,living in an apartment not far from the city, he was the reason I moved here initially." 

Flashback.

Goku laid on his side, with just a thin blanket covering both him and Broly. He smiled feeling firm kisses travelling down the side of his neck, such a sensitive area to be kissed on, and he loved the tingling feeling it would leave, even after the kisses had stopped. Morning radio softly playing in the background, soft satin sheet ruffled from their love making, their slick bodies pressed together, two young lovers with their future already mentally mapped out in front of them.

"We should really think about getting out of bed." Broly suggested and started to trail his tongue sensually up Goku's neck causing Goku to writhe.

"Just few more minutes." He grinned, enjoying the warming embrace. They not long started dating, and met through a friend at a party. Not wanting to live far apart, Goku agreed to move in with him just shy of four weeks into their relationship.  
-  
The flashback moves onto them walking hand in hand through the city, Goku had bumped into middle aged man that he had worked with before. 

"Hey, hows things?" Goku smiled unaware Broly was glaring at the pair.

"Not too bad, how have you been? Feels like forever." The man smiled at Goku before checking his watch.

"Yeah I know, been pretty busy." Goku laughed slightly, he hadn't really left anywhere on his own without Broly lingering by his side, Broly even waited for him outside his work. At first he found it rather cute, but then he started seeing it as creepy, however he was still so besotted on him he just let it carry on.

"I'll catch you around, I'm gonna be late for work." The man tapped Goku's shoulder and jogged past them mingling into the crowd of other commuters.

"Who is he?" Broly frowned as they continued to walk through the crowd of people.

"Someone I used to work with." Goku shrugged keeping his eyes on the walkway ahead.

Broly pulled Goku into a corner of an alleyway, leaning into his face with a stern look. "You didn't tell me about him."

"Sorry, I didn't see it as something-" his breath hitched feeling firm hand dig into his cheeks, as he was pinned against the cold brick wall behind him. His eyes shot wide seeing the anger on Broly's face, not something he'd seen before and it startled him.

"You're suppose to tell me everything, how am I suppose to trust you?" He saw the panic on Goku's face and quickly let go, his face softened as he pulled Goku in for a hug."babe, I'm sorry, you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He lied fighting back his tears, he scrunched his brows at how quick Broly's behaviour had changed, like a flick of a switch.

-

"So, he was jealous even in the relationship?" Vegeta quirked a brow as he was now leaning his head against Goku's arm, overlooking the city below them.

"I guess so, it went down hill from there and pretty fast." He sighed wrapping his arm lovingly around Vegeta.

-  
Flashback

Goku was at a party with some friends, he wasn't aware his phone had switched off as he had forgotten to charge it. The night drew to a close and he stumbled back to the apartment, he flinched as he saw Broly sat on the armchair with his arms folded glaring over at him.

"You were suppose to be home an hour ago!" Broly snapped.

"Lost track of time." 

"Who is it?!" He lunged off the chair and gripped hold of Goku's jacket.

"Hey, I've told you before, there's no one else." Goku held his hands up his body trembling with uncertainty.

"Don't lie to me." Broly slapped Goku across the face, he stepped back watching Goku now holding his cheek and glancing back at him in shock. "babe, I'm so sorry I'm so so sorry, come here." He pulled Goku in for a hug, stroking the back of Goku's head. "you know how scared I get, just the thought of losing you."  
-  
Time skip.  
Broly had caught Goku talking to someone, he grabbed Goku by the back of his collar and dragged him back to the apartment. They had been dating for six months and already Goku was starting to see more of a different person. Broly shoved Goku to the floor of the apartment glaring down at him.

Goku turned to face his boyfriend, he shuffled backwards as Broly slowly walked towards him with clenched fists. "Broly...please It's just a friend..." 

"No! You been talking behind my back to these people!" He pulled Goku up by his shirt and started to lay in punches. After ten agonising minutes of such attack, Broly went back to being caring, as if nothing had happened. Goku awaited for Broly to fall asleep and quickly packed his bag and left over night.  
-

"I left London for a while stayed with my parents, I started training in martial arts for self defence and returned here to open up the dojo. I hadn't heard from him, knew he was around entering tournaments. I kept myself to myself, I didn't go into full details why I left him to not worry my family. I feel so guilty for what happened to you." Goku wiped away his stray tears that were starting to fall.

"Kakarot, I dont blame you. What happened wasn't your fault." Vegeta soothed, he wrapped his arms around Goku's arm coaxing him to walk back into the warmth.

"He could of killed you." Goku blurted.

"He didn't."

"That night, I honestly thought I had lost you and it scared me so much. Spending every waking moment by your side in hospital, waiting for you to wake up. I blamed myself, my past found its way to hurt you too and I can't forgive myself for that." Goku placed his hand on side of Vegeta's face, his thumb stroking Vegeta's soft cheek. Their eyes connect, sharing such deep connection for each other.

"Look how close we are now, none of what happened was your fault. He hasn't won." Vegeta slowly sat down on the sofa with Goku.

"When you got attacked again-"

"Again, not your fault. I love you, and I know you wouldn't do anything to cause any harm to me, what happened was out of our control. Now, that's the past let's move forward together." Vegeta leaned in planting soft delicate kiss on Goku's lips. Goku wrapped his arms lovingly around Vegeta pulling him in for a deeper kiss, wrapped up in their warmth, hearts beating, with the feeling of security wrapped between them.


	35. News

The restaurant was lively from the ambience of jazz music to the chattering of people sat down enjoying their meals. Vegeta kept glancing back at Goku who was sat opposite, he smiled each time Goku would look back at him. He loved moments like this, the spontaneous days out; where he could focus all his attention on his boyfriend. Whenever Goku would look back at him, he felt his adrenaline rounding into a kind of sloshy, Elysian joy. When he didn't think it was even possible to love someone more than he already did, those subtle glances always prove otherwise. Goku wasn't just his boyfriend, he was his best friend, his soul mate, and he couldn't imagine his life without him. After finishing their meal, they took a stroll alongside the river Thames, the calming water reflected the lights from the street lights, and the lit up buildings casting a water painting along the peaceful river. Fingers entwined, keeping that tight bond between them, as they continued to walk along the pathway. They stopped midway looking over at the London eye that shone blue luminous light, they leaned over the railing taking in the captivating view. 

"I actually prefer staring out at the city at night, just seems more colourful and welcoming." Vegeta confessed and looked back over at Goku who too seemed mesmerised at the scenery. 

Goku smiled and wrapped his arm around Vegeta. "I suppose we should head back home." 

"I guess we should, we've been out for a couple of hours, best make sure my brother hasn't forgotten to feed the dog." He grinned leaning his head on Goku's shoulder. 

They headed back home, loving glances, kisses, and words in between. They opened the front door feeling refreshed from their date night, they froze seeing Bulma stood in the kitchen holding onto a pregnancy test with Tarble stood next to her. They were stood in shock, Goku furrowed his brows as he took his coat off not breaking eye contact.

"Is everything okay?" Goku asked with concern as he observed both their shocked faces.

Vegeta grinned staring back at the two, he leaned against one of the counters whilst folding his arms. "I think they are just in shock, babe." He directed at Goku whilst keeping his eye contact on the shocked pair.

Tarble cleared his throat stepping forward, he could see Bulma was unable to articulate a response. "We are...well...she's pregnant." 

Vegeta raised his brows at his friend with a grin, he recalled how she was adamant she would never be one of those who'd fall pregnant unexpectedly. "Congrats." 

"I-I don't even know anything about babies, I don't know how I'm gonna cope." her voice trembled whilst she kept her concentration on the pregnancy test.

Tarble grabbed the test from Bulma's hands placing it on top of the wrapper on the counter, he held onto her hands causing her to look back at him. "I'm here, I told you I'm going to stay and help every step of the way."

"I can't do this, I don't what I'm going to do." she frowned, shock flooding through her system. 

Goku sighed exchanging looks with Vegeta, he looked back at Bulma. "You aren't going to be alone, we will all be here to support you."

"That's easier for you all to say." she gave them a half hearten smile.

Vegeta raised his brow at her. "Tch, you had me move to London, like fuck am I going anywhere now." 

"I need some fresh air." She gave them all a slight smile, and quickly ran out the kitchen.

Vegeta held out his hand stopping his brother from following, for as long as he knew Bulma he knew in these circumstances it was best leaving her be. "She'll be fine, just give her a few minutes to herself."

Whilst Bulma stood outside on the balcony, the men sat on the sofa, there was an awkward silence between them unsure what would be the right thing to say next. Goku sighed and leaned in towards Tarble who was glancing down at the floor.

"You going to tell your father?" he noticed how both Tarble and Vegeta, both snapped their heads up staring at him in shock. "I know you both haven't talked to him in a while, I don't blame you; I don't think much of him either. I'm just thinking he may like to know?"

"So he can boast the fact that least one of his sons isn't gay?" Vegeta pulled a face at Goku, he still held a grudge against his dad. He looked over at Tarble who frowned, he too couldn't forgive their father for how he abandoned Vegeta, at the same time he was close to his father.

"Vegeta, who gives a fuck what he thinks or says? I was only asking if your brother will tell your father or not. He can boast till the cows come home, is that going to change you?" Goku sighed as he scooted closer to Vegeta wrapping an arm around him. 

Tarble glanced back at Bulma stood outside, he looked back at his brother and smiled. "I don't want him involved in any of our lives, I hate how he treated you."

"no." Vegeta leaned back on the sofa, he stared up at the ceiling letting out a sigh. "Don't let my situation with our father prevent you from telling him, if that's what you want to do." he looked back at his brother seeing him pull a face.

"You know, he didn't even call after we were attacked? he can't pretend he didn't know because it was all over the news. Nah.." Tarble frowned, he smiled as Jack walked up to him for a pet. "I'm good."

Goku looked over seeing Bulma still stood outside, he looked back at Vegeta and Tarble who were laughing about their childhood. He tapped Vegeta on the leg to excuse himself and planted a kiss on Vegeta's lips before heading into the kitchen. Goku poured a glass of water and headed outside holding out the glass to Bulma. "Hey." he smiled.

Bulma returned the smile as she took the glass from him."Thanks."

"You know, you are more than welcome to stay here with us." he smiled looking back at his partner still talking with his brother.

Bulma looked back in same direction as Goku, she smiled watching the two laughing together. "It's nice seeing them like that, after what had happened to them."

"I know, it's been some hard few months." he smiled and looked back at Bulma. "You are still welcome to stay here though, don't ever think you'll be going through this alone. We are all here for you."

Bulma took a sip of water keeping her eye on Tarble. "I'm sorry if we crashed your date night." 

"You didn't, it's fine." 

She smiled at Goku and handed him back the glass of water. "Thank you again." She turned around seeing Tarble stood by the door way, she inhaled deeply and held out her hand guiding him to join her outside. 

Goku walked past the couple as they had a heart to heart, he glanced back at Vegeta who was petting their dog. 

Vegeta looked over at the balcony seeing his brother and Bulma making out, he raised a brow back at Goku. "so didn't see that happening." he grinned over at Goku.

"I know, what a shocker." he chuckled as he headed towards the kitchen to place the glass down in the kitchen.

Vegeta glanced down at the now sleeping dog, he looked back seeing his brother and Bulma stood staring outside in a loving embrace. He smiled subconsciously as he started to think how his life would be like, if he settled down with his soul mate; perhaps some point having his own family with Goku.


	36. Future plans

Soaking up the scenery of the abstract fields and mountains in the distance, as they drove along the long stretch of road. It was one of Goku's favourite scenic routes to his parents. Bulma and Tarble agreed to dog sit for them, which Vegeta jokingly told Bulma it was to get her into practice. Low clear mist coated the road up ahead, and it was as if they were entering into a vivid dream. Such breath taking views, Vegeta didn't get the chance to really admire the views last time; for he was nervous meeting Goku's parents for the first time. This time round it was different, he was more relaxed for he loved how supportive and caring Goku's parents were. After his attack, they had sent him and his brother a card with some gifts, they even called to check up on him. This was the kind of unconditional love he craved so badly from his father, and only got it from his mother. Vegeta's eyelids were threatening to close, he kept fighting it back not wanting to miss any of the beautiful landscape around them. 

Goku glanced at Vegeta and smiled. "You can fall asleep if you want."

"No, I'm fine." he yawned.

Goku chuckled to himself, he knew Vegeta hardly slept as he kept going over the stuff they packed. It was something he'd do, as he hated missing anything, he'd even do a mental checklist going through each item. After long six hour journey, they finally arrived at his parents. Goku smiled seeing Vegeta sluggishly climb out the car rubbing his eyelids, he rested his arm around Vegeta's shoulders as they headed inside his parents house.

"Hey how was the journey?" Bardock smiled at the couple as he took their bag from them.

"Not too bad" Goku looked over at Vegeta who was fighting back a yawn. "just a little tired but we're good." he smiled at his father.

"How have things been?" Bardock asked as they walked into the living room.

"It's been good." he smiled at Vegeta who gave a half smile. "Really good."

Bardock smiled at the two, he could see just how close they were and how relaxed Vegeta was this time round compared to last visit."Glad to hear it."

"I'm going to have a lay down if that's okay?" Vegeta asked mid yawn.

"Of course, go ahead." Bardock lead Vegeta to the spare room passing him their bag, he left the couple exchanging a kiss and waited for Goku to walk out the room. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he didn't really sleep much the night before. He was going over his stuff making sure he hadn't forgot to pack anything." Goku sighed and chuckled.

"Alright, well your mother is in the kitchen, give me a shout if either of you two need anything." Bardock headed into the living room.

Goku approached his mother in the kitchen, even though it was her birthday she wasn't one to make such a big fuss on it. He placed his hands on his mothers shoulders planting a kiss on her cheek. "Happy birthday." 

"Thank you sweetie. So glad you two were able to come up and visit." Gine smiled and kissed Goku on the cheek. They both looked over at Raditz who was washing some of the dishes.

"Hey, hows your travelling been?" Goku asked him whilst helping himself to one of the grapes that were sat in the fruit bowl.

"Not bad, met some new people along the way." Raditz dried his hands whilst looking back at his brother.

"I see."

"How have you all been?" Raditz asked whilst hanging the tea towel up, he rolled his eyes as Gine tutted and grabbed the tea towel folding it then hanging it back up.

"We've been good, um actually...mother I have something I'd like to ask you." Goku smiled over at his mother nervously as she had her back facing him.

She turned and looked over with a curious look. "What is it?"

"Perhaps we should sit down with dad as well?" he suggested.

Gine furrowed her brows seeing the nervousness on Goku's face. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. Just would like to speak to both of you." he nodded his head to the side coaxing his mother to follow him into the living room. Bardock was sat on one of the armchairs reading a newspaper, he looked up seeing his son and wife stood looking back at him. He folded the papers away, watching as Goku had his mother sit on the armchair next to Bardock. The couple exchanged looks and looked back giving their son a worrying expression.

"What's the matter son?" Bardock asked as he extended his hand out to hold Gine's.

"I'm-" Goku cleared his throat and sat on the sofa opposite his parents, he gulped and took a deep breath. "I'm thinking about marrying Vegeta, and just wanted to know what your feelings are on that?"

Gine's face brightened up, she already started to see Vegeta like a son and loved how happy he made her son."Oh my gosh."

Goku could feel his stomach going in knots, he wasn't sure if his mothers reaction was a positive or a negative. "Is it too soon or?"

"No, no I'm so happy for you both." she smiled widely as her eyes began to water from such excitement and happiness.

"Easy Gine, give our son a chance to propose to him first." Bardock chuckled at his wife's reaction, he looked back seeing his son rubbing his hands together looking anxious.

"I just wanted to know if you guys would be okay with it?" Goku looked back at his parents with a nervous smile.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Bardock raised a brow.

"When you going to ask him then?" Raditz asked as he walked in through the door way, he had heard the conversation; and he too was happy to hear his brother planing to settle down.

"I have an idea, just not right now...kind of nervous he may say no."

"Oh don't be nervous. If he says no, it wouldn't be the end of the world. I'm sure he loves you just the same and you maybe surprised." Gine gave her son a reassuring smile. "Well either way, you have our blessing. Not that you'd need our blessing anyway." she wiped a tear that was forming and exchanged a smile with Bardock.

Goku smiled, he let out a sigh of relief as his nerves started to calm down. "Thanks, just don't say anything to him...please?"

Bardock shook his head and smiled."Of course we won't." 

Later on as the evening drew in, Vegeta joined everyone for dinner. He smiled over as they talked about family outings they had, and other fond memories. He felt part of this family, who were so warming and inviting. After their meal, Goku took Vegeta out for a walk over the hills not far from his parents. They gazed at the stars that were spread like dust above them, each one sparkled a little differently. It was crazy to think that each of those stars represented a sun of other galaxies light years away, each with their own stories to tell. So dark, mysterious yet captivating at the same time. Some probably already dead, leaving that small footprint on the sky up above. It's a reminder of just how short yet beautiful life can be, especially spending it with the one you loved. Vegeta locked eyes with Goku , he could easily get lost into those deep dark eyes, so inviting, and loving. He knew this was the man he'd happily spend the rest of his life with, their fingers entwined as they looked back up at the sky above them. Sometimes they didn't need to say anything to each other, just knowing how much they loved each other by the simple touch and sweetest looks they'd give; always sufficed. 

Goku cupped Vegeta's chin and had him look at him. "I love you, so much." he planted a delicate kiss on Vegeta's lips. His heart beating like crazy, as they melted into each others kiss.


	37. Jealousy

After spending weekend over Goku's parents celebrating his mothers birthday, they returned back to their usual routine. Vegeta was back training the new starters at the dojo, things were starting to go back into normality for them. Goku could see the change in Vegeta already, he couldn't help but smile to himself seeing the confidence slowly glowing through his boyfriend. He stood aside watching Vegeta helping the new starters, one of which was starting to gawk at Vegeta. Goku raised a brow at this, he kept an eye the way this particular starter would glance back at Vegeta rather than pay much attention.

"Hey, mind helping me with something?" Tien smiled over at Vegeta as he grabbed his attention, oblivious to the fact Goku was watching over.

Vegeta smiled slightly, he was still shy when I came to meeting new people. He looked around seeing everyone else busy with their training, his attention adverted back at Tien. "What is it?"

"Mind showing me that combination again, I totally forgot it." Tien blushed seeing Vegeta staring right at him.

"So, you weren't paying attention?" Vegeta asked as he furrowed his brows at him.

"I got a little distracted." He trailed his eyes up and down Vegeta's body.

Vegeta wasn't really paying much attention to the subtle cues, he sighed looking back at the other new starters who were paired up and practicing some of the techniques on each other. 

Tien grinned "looks like I don't have a sparring buddy." 

Goku stepped forward about to offer as he noticed Tien gawking at his boyfriend, making subtle hints that Vegeta hadn't noticed. He seen it all before as he had people flirt with him, Vegeta being one of them; he smiled over at Vegeta recalling the many attempts he made to grab his attention. Of course it had worked. He drew his attention back at Tien who was eyeing up Vegeta from behind as he showed him some of the kicks. He clicked his tongue as he approached closer to them causing Vegeta to smile over at him.

"Looks like you don't have anyone to spar with?" Goku smiled at Tien who laughed nervously at him.

"It's fine, I've got it." Vegeta smiled back at his boyfriend unaware of what was going on.Goku stood tight lip looking at the pair. "Babe, I've got it you can go back to doing your work." He smiled at Goku reassuringly before coaxing Tien to follow him onto the centre of the mat.

Goku stepped back and watched as the pair sparred, he rolled his eyes seeing that Tien did in fact learn the combination as he was doing them smoothly. The pair ended up laughing together, which caused Goku to frown especially as Tien rested an arm over Vegeta's shoulders. He didn't want to be like this, he shook his head and went into the back office to sort out the stock. He knew he could trust Vegeta, it was just seeing others flirting with him that somewhat made him feel jealous.After a long day from training the new starters, the pair headed back home. Goku headed straight into the kitchen wiping down the sides, Vegeta had observed the way Goku was after he trained one of the new starters. He approached Goku from behind and wrapped his arms lovingly around him.

"You okay?" He asked whilst hugging Goku from behind.

Goku stopped what he was doing, he pulled away from the embrace to turn and face Vegeta. "Of course I am." He smiled and planted a kiss on Vegeta's forehead.

"You know, I noticed you were giving Tien some funny looks whilst we were training." Vegeta raised a brow, he watched Goku sigh and look down to the floor. 

"I'm sorry, I don't want to be like that. It's just, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And seeing the way he was...I got a little jealous." He frowned, he felt bad for feeling that way remembering how his ex was with him. 

Vegeta held onto Goku's hands they both looked at each other. "There isn't anyone else I want to spend my life with, I love you, and no body is ever going to change that."

Goku looked deep into his lovers eyes, that deep connection channeling through causing their hearts to beat at the same pace. He pulled one of his hands free from Vegeta's and cupped it under Vegeta's chin tilting his head upwards. He studied his lover face, both giving each other the same look of passion, warmth, and security. "I love you too." He smiled as his lips hovered above Vegetas, their warm breaths felt between them. "I can't imagine my life without you, now that you are in it." Soft delicate lips pressed firmly against the other, arms pulling each other into a loving embrace. Their lips smacked against the other as the kiss got more rough, their lips parted allowing their tongues to explore the others mouth. Sweet subtle moans between the pair as they continued with their rough passionate kiss. They were startled as they heard a noise from behind, they both broke from the kiss noticing Bulma stood holding an empty cup.

"Oh gosh, sorry guys was just bringing my cup through." She giggled and quickly ran out the kitchen.

The pair chuckled pressing their foreheads against the other, gazing deeply into each other's eyes, swirls of emotions felt through their eye contact.

"Isn't she lucky we kept our clothes on." Goku grinned and planted a kiss on Vegeta's lips.Vegeta wrinkled his nose up with a smiled as Goku rubbed their noses together in a loving way, before pulling back from their embrace. "I'm making myself a coffee, you want one?"

"Well since you are offering, it would be rude to say no." Vegeta grinned he leaned in planting a kiss on Goku's cheek. "I'm going to quickly get changed." He headed out the kitchen and glanced over his shoulder with a grin knowing Goku had quickly glanced at his backside.

Goku chuckled to himself as he started to make the coffee, he knew that he was making the right decision to ask Vegeta to be his husband.


	38. Promise

A week since Vegeta had returned to work training the new starters, he had noticed Goku acting a little strange. Whenever he had asked, Goku would just shrug it off with excuses that Vegeta wasn't least bit convinced with. He had his suspicion that it may have something to do with when he trained with Tien, recalling Goku getting jealous. Training with the others whilst thoughts relayed through his mind, he caught a glance of Goku rushing over to the office. Vegeta sighed and clicked his tongue as he approached towards the office. Seeing Goku on the phone, he waited outside whilst thoughts ran through his mind; he wasn't sure if it was just him being paranoid. Even at home, Goku seemed more flustered than usual; he'd brush it off blaming work. His cloud of thoughts was invaded by Goku opening the door and staring back at him.

"Thought you were training?" Goku asked whilst raising a brow over at Vegeta.

Vegeta crossed his arms. "What's going on?"

Goku smiled as he approached Vegeta, he cupped Vegeta's chin lovingly and planted a delicate kiss on his lips. "I'll see you later, I've arranged a lift to take you back home later." He smiled, and walked back into the office.

Vegeta furrowed his brows at this, he opened the door startling Goku. "Is it something I've done?!"

"What?" 

"I'm not fucking stupid, you been acting funny around me. Ever since I was training with Tien, you've not been yourself. So what is it?!" Vegeta leaned against the desk.

Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta, holding him in a loving embrace. "Vegeta, I'm sorry I didn't realise. I've been stressed sorting out the paper work for this years finances."

Vegeta glanced at the paperwork piled neatly on the desk, he chewed on his inside cheek feeling slightly embarrassed. 

"Hey." Goku rested his hand on Vegeta's cheek drawing Vegeta's attention back on him. "I love you." He smiled planting a kiss on Vegeta's forehead.

Vegeta smiled back and chuckled lightly to himself for being so paranoid, seeing the love Goku had for him; reassured him that they were inseparable."I love you too, suppose I best go back to training then." He pulled Goku in for a deep kiss, before pulling away from their embrace.

After spending the rest of the afternoon training, the night cloaked the skies above, so clear and calming. Goku had left early, after Vegeta agreed to lock up for him he didn't question it assuming Goku was going home early to work in peace. Vegeta walked out the building locking up behind him, he turned seeing a limousine parked outside waiting for him. He looked around with a confused expression as the driver opened the door for him. "the fuck?" he muttered under his breath fighting back a grin, he loved how spontaneous his boyfriend can be. He climbed inside the limousine, he enjoyed the scenery of the lit up city around him; he furrowed his brows noticing they went past his home. Going through list of possible places that he'd be dropped off, fifteen minutes trying to process what was going on.The limousine parked outside tall glass building, Vegeta waited for the door to open his heart beating wildly. He slowly climbed out whilst taking in the scenery, the tinted glass windows reflecting the abstract lit city around them. He was handed a note instructing him to take the elevator to the top floor, this was all new to him and his nerves were starting to kick in. Adrenaline took over his body as he casually strolled into the building taking in the views, his eyes scanning the room for the elevator. He inhaled deeply as he located the elevator tucked at the side close to the reception desk. Not wanting to draw attention on himself, he hastily called the elevator and walked in. His heart racing, he wasn't sure what was going on, but he certainly was surprised by it all. Slowly the door's opened, causing Vegeta to take a step forward slack jawed. The black marble tiled floors laid vertically towards the large windows that overlooked the city, the restaurant was quiet, only ambience was from occasional chatter from the tables, and the dishes clanging in the kitchen. A waitress approached him with a smile and escorted him towards the small rounded table that was central of the room with window view of the city. Roses were placed around so elegantly around the table. Vegeta looked around slightly perplexed as the waitress pulled out seat for him. He sat down, looking at the red flickering candle on the table, dishes so neatly placed with sliver wear and wine glasses at the side. This wasn't somewhere he'd been before, he looked out the window so mesmerised by the city lights; his heart racing, and palms sweating as he wasn't sure where Goku was. Music started to liven the room causing Vegeta to draw his attention away from the scenery of the city outside. His heart fluttered intensively as Goku was approaching him, wearing white satin shirt and black trousers that complimented his masculine figure; he looked so debonair. Vegeta's eyed his boyfriends perfect body up and down, he swallowed hard as Goku sat opposite him. Eyes sparkled back at him, so much love felt, sending warming vibes radiating from their bodies. One of the waitress approached to fill their glasses, neither of them broke eye contact. Vegeta smiled widely, he grabbed his glass raising a brow. "What is this? trying to show me up now?"

"Just thought you'd like a little surprise." he smiled back at Vegeta his heart threatening to skip a beat, such relaxing atmosphere.

Vegeta raised his brow looking around the elegant room, with slow music playing in the background, and the roses that were placed around them. He gave Goku a look. "a little surprise?" 

The couple chuckled a little between them, they spent an hour eating their meal and talking about work, and whatever else crossed their minds. As they had finished their meal, Vegeta started to take small sips of his drink taking in the scenery. Everything goes silent again, Vegeta scrunched his brows noticing everyone looking over at them; he almost choked on his drink seeing Goku going down on one knee in front of him.

"My life is wonderful because you are with me, you make me happy even if I feel sad and low. Your smile lightens up my life and all the darkness disappear. Your love has made me crazy, and I will love you till the end of my life." he pulled out a small box from his pocket, he smiled seeing Vegeta sat mouth opened in shock with eyes glistening back at him. "Vegeta, will you marry me?" he opened the box revealing silver ring.

tears flowed down Vegeta's cheeks, he never had such affection from anyone. Someone who cared for him so much, he never felt so much love and care from anyone else apart from his mother. "Of course I will marry you." he smiled as Goku placed the ring on his finger. 

Goku rose to his feet as Vegeta wrapped his arms around him lovingly, their lips locked in for a passionate kiss. The restaurant filled with claps and cheers, Goku led Vegeta to the rooftop of the restaurant where he had firework display set up for him. Fiery sparks whip the sky, bursting through the night, brilliant inks of colourful light on a canvas of stars.They both stood hand in hand exchanging kisses whilst watching the display. 

On arriving home, Bulma had glanced over her shoulder from the sofa she noticed the pair wearing rings that caused her to leap from the sofa and let out a screech of excitement. "Ah, you finally proposed!" she beamed as she rushed over to look at their rings. 

Tarble walked over smiling, he was so happy to see his brother so ecstatic and in love. They spent rest of the evening relaying how Goku proposed as Bulma needed to know every detail. After spending a couple of hours, Goku and Vegeta headed to bed, stripping off and cuddled in bed. Their bodies pressed firmly together as they kissed each other passionately, and exchanging 'I love you's ' as they slowly drifted to sleep in such loving embrace.

************


	39. Regrets

Life has its many ups and downs, through hell that he had been through; he finally found his happiness. It is that out of body sort of experience, as though on a high on zest of life. It felt very unreal on times, like a beam of light awakening the soul; his happiness became better resolution from all the past pain and suffering. He had to remind himself that he wasn't dreaming, for he felt so fortunate to have the most beautiful man he ever set eyes on as his fiancé. Life was on a steady path to such positive outlook, nothing could possibly tarnish the happiness he was feeling. He had decided to pick up a few things to make dinner for everyone back at the apartment, whilst his fiancé was busy training he thought it would be a nice surprise for him to come home to. As he reached the check out, his phone rung. He glanced at the caller ID and sighed seeing it was his brother, he assumed that Bulma had probably made requests to pick up stuff; since she knew Vegeta was out shopping. He quickly answered as it rung again.

"Look, I'm practically paying for the shopping now so if she wants anything, you can go out and get it." He answered so abruptly as he paid at the till.

"That's not what I called you for...it's our father."

"What about that prick?" He furrowed his brows as he could hear his brothers voice starting to tremble.

"He's dead, he ...he had been ill for sometime and didn't want anyone to know." Vegeta's mouth opened and closed, unable to articulate a response, he went numb as he heard his brother call out his name. 

It was in that moment of loss, he felt his world collapse. Light became shadows, the pain caused by the news was coming and going like waves on frigid sand. And just like that, tears burst forth like water from a dam, pooling down his face. Everything became a blur around him, sounds echoed inchorhently, the walls slowly crumbling down towards him. Tarble could hear the cries of sadness, he too couldn't hold back his own; and ended the call. People tried to offer some tissues, some comfort to help soothe him. He had lost his mother, and now just found out he lost his father. He never had the chance to say how he felt let alone say goodbye. It pained him so much sitting on the bench of unknown if his father ever did love him like a son. He sat outside the shop, with bags of groceries by his side. His knees tucked into his chest, as his tears continued to flow so freely burning his cheeks. He wasn't sure how long he had been sat outside for, to him, it felt as though time stood still. There was a familiar gentle hand that rested on his shoulder, that caused him to snap his head up at his fiancé who was crouched down in front of him.  
"My father-"

"Shh, I know. Your brother told me, and said how upset you sounded on the phone." Goku soothed as he wiped the stray tears away from Vegeta's reddened cheeks. It broke his heart to see Vegeta so upset, if he could, he'd happily take away the pain that Vegeta was feeling. He pulled Vegeta in for a hug, and soothed him allowing Vegeta to cry into his shoulder. 

"I didn't get to say goodbye..." Vegeta choked between his cry. 

Goku planted a delicate kiss on Vegeta's forehead easing him up to his feet, he grabbed the shopping bags and guided Vegeta into the car. There were no words spoken between them as Vegeta done his best to fight back his tears to no avail. His cheeks red raw as the tears continued to flow so freely, glistening in the natural light. Goku could hear Vegeta snuffling and offered him a tissue from the glove box as they were sat in traffic. Vegeta smiled at Goku through his tears ,and blew his nose before bursting into tears again. Goku felt so helpless, he fought back his own tears for it hurt to see someone he loved so upset.

They arrived back at the apartment, Bulma smiled subtly at Goku as she grabbed the bag of groceries from him.  
"I'll put these away." She spoke so softly as she walked into the kitchen.

Goku helped take Vegeta jacket off, he pulled him in for a peck. "It's going to be okay." He soothed. Though he could tell there wasn't anything he could say or do that was going to help at this moment. He stepped back allowing Vegeta some space, Vegeta sat next to his brother on the sofa, the pair pulled each other in for a hug. He sighed and walked into the kitchen to help Bulma unpack the rest of the groceries. "Considering that man disowned his own son, I don't think he realised just how much love he had for his father. Though he denied it, I could tell he was still pretty hurt after his dad walked out on him." Goku grabbed the rest of the shopping from Bulma, she leaned against the doorway watch Vegeta and Tarble comforting each other.

"He always tried to get his dads affection, but he was never good enough." Bulma rolled her eyes recalling all the times Vegeta would call her up whenever him and his father had a disagreement in the past. "They'll be okay I hope." She frowned seeing them both in tears.

Goku glanced over his shoulder he smiled slightly. "Yeah, they have us, and the best we can do is be there for them."

Goku and Bulma stayed in the kitchen allowing their other half's time alone. Vegeta stumbled into the kitchen his eyes red from all the crying. "I'm going to bed,I'm pretty tired." He rubbed his eye lids and headed off to his bedroom. 

Goku joined Vegeta in bed after clearing up the kitchen, he watched as fresh tears flowed from Vegeta's eyes, an indication he had been crying off and on again in his sleep. He wiped the tears away, and wrapped his arms around him planting soft kiss on Vegeta's lips. "It's going to be okay." He whispered, as he held Vegeta in a loving embrace, slowly falling asleep himself.


	40. Goodbyes

It was time, the time he knew would come sooner but dreaded. Week since the news of his fathers passing, they were heading back to his fathers home in Liverpool. The pain he carried in his chest was inexplicable. Feelings of regrets, hate, sadness all entwined together into a ball of confusion, just darkness, that lost feeling unsure just how to feel precisely. It was a long drive to his fathers, which only caused his emotions to cloud his thoughts more. He and his brother remained silent with sombre expressions, they couldn't process what was going on around them; it was all static, just a white noise of nothingness.

"The weather is nice." Bulma chirped trying to ease the sad atmosphere in the car. she rested her hand on Tarble's lap lovingly, and sighed as she didn't get a response.

Goku glanced over seeing Vegeta slightly turned so his body was facing towards the window. He glanced at the rear view mirror seeing Bulma looking fed up,for she tried everything to try cheering the pair up. "Not long left now, we're almost there." He smiled over at Vegeta who slightly turned his head to smile back before facing the window again.

Silence filled the car again, Bulma and Goku exchanged looks through the rear view mirror. The pair knew it was going to be a tough day, seeing their other half's so down, all they could do is be there for support. They arrived outside a small outdated secluded church, with abstract fields that stretched through the distance. It had a very tranquil feeling to it, the sun shone brightly, rays hitting through the stained glass, with light shower of rain. They looked around not many people were there.

Vegeta frowned, only a few co-workers and couple family members had showed up. He knew his father wasn't the kindest of beings, but this wasn't what he wished for him. It broke his heart, seeing the fake smiles from family members who didn't bother with him since his mother's death, it sickened him. When he had opened up about being gay, he was shocked to see only small handful were so supportive of this. His fathers side were very old fashioned, they didn't see it right for same genders to fall in love. In fact he recalled one of his late aunts offering him a number to see a psychiatrist for she saw it as a mental illness. He glanced at the open casket, his father looking as though he was in a peaceful sleep. He could see Tarble close to breaking down, he wrapped an arm around his shoulder as they both approached the coffin. Vegeta stepped aside allowing Tarble to have his goodbyes, he was about to sit back down and was startled as Goku was stood in front of him.

"Don't you want to say your final goodbye to him?" He asked nonchalantly.

"What's the point?"

"To give you closure?" He looked over as Bulma hugged Tarble before heading back to their seats, his eyes focused back on Vegeta's downcast eyes. "You know you'll kick yourself if you don't."

Vegeta felt a small lump forming inside his throat, he swallowed hard fighting back his tears. He looked back at Goku's loving and reassuring eyes, reminding him he wasn't alone. He nodded and approached the coffin. He studied his fathers peaceful state, it put his mind at ease in some way knowing his father was no longer suffering. "You know, I never hated you. Despite you walking out on me, I just wanted your acceptance, and I never got that." He wiped away some stray tears. "But regardless of the hurt I've felt, I forgive you." He planted a gentle peck on his fathers forehead. A sweet memory flashed in his mind reminding him of the good times.

Flashback

Vegeta was unable to sleep, he was four years old and he had been hyper from spending the day at a friends birthday party. His mother heavily pregnant with his brother at the time, had sung him a lullaby, she giggled as he pretended to sleep.

"I know you're awake." She lightly poked his nose that caused him to grin and laugh a little.

"How could you tell?"

"I'm your mother that's how." She smiled and tucked him back into bed, she looked over at his father who stepped in with one of his favourite childhood books. 

His father sat on the edge of the bed and started to read to him, whilst his mother slowly left the room smiling back at the pair. Slowly Vegeta was starting to fall asleep, he felt a small peck on his forehead from his father as he told him he loved him.

Vegeta stepped back, tears flowed from his eyes at an unstoppable rate, he almost collapsed on his knees till Goku rushed and pulled him in for a hug.

"Shh, it's okay." Goku whispered as he held Vegeta close to him. 

As the ceremony commenced, Vegeta sat feeling numb. All the bad memories he had of his father slowly eased. He felt Goku squeeze his hand reassuring him it was going to be okay. After their final goodbyes they headed to his fathers house. Goku and Bulma had left to pick up a takeaway for dinner leaving Vegeta and his brother to go through their fathers stuff. Some tears and laughter shared between them both as they recalled some happy memories they had. After spending an hour sorting through the stuff, they sat together eating food that Bulma and Goku had collected from nearest take away. They all sat on the sofa, Bulma was laid across the sofa leaning against Vegeta , with her legs rested across Tarble's lap as they went through some old photos. Goku leaned on the arm of the sofa, holding onto Vegeta's hand, as they laughed at some of the embarrassing childhood photos.   
"Aw look how adorably cute and innocent you look." Bulma cooed holding a baby picture of Vegeta. 

He rolled his eyes whilst playfully nudging her. "Shut up." He grinned snatching the photo from her.

She stuck her tongue out at him, and proceeded to go through rest of the photos with Tarble. Vegeta smiled, he may of lost his parents but he had what he needed right beside him.

The evening drew in, and they went to the spare bedrooms. Vegeta curled up into Goku. Goku smiled watching as Vegeta fell asleep next to him with such a serene expression. He held Vegeta's hand and smiled seeing the engagement ring on his finger, he gave a delicate kiss on the back of Vegeta's hand. He was looking forward to marrying the man who he found so attractive, he loved staring deeply into his eyes every waking hour; knowing he was going to spend the rest of his life with him.


	41. Connection

Returning home after the funeral, the car journey wasn't as silent this time, music played and the four talked amongst themselves. They had made a stop half way for something to eat, all four exhausted as they had to make many stops as Bulma needed so many toilet breaks. She glared as they had suggested if she could wait till they get to next services, they had to endure a five minute rant how it's impossible for a pregnant woman to do so. The men learnt quickly enough after that, to stop soon as she requested and to never question a pregnant woman again. Arriving back at the apartment, they all stumbled to their rooms. Vegeta laid in bed staring at the ceiling, whilst Goku stripped down and crawled into bed next to him.

"What's on your mind?" Goku asked he could see the sadness in Vegeta's eyes.

"It's just...after my mother passed away, I've never experienced anyone else care for me as much as you have." He smiled looking up at Goku. "And I'm scared of losing those close to me, it hurt when my dad walked out my life..."

"Hey." Goku leaned in their lips barely touching. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm always going to be by your side." He wiped away stray tear that trickled down Vegeta's cheek. "I promised you that on your hospital bed, you mean the world to me." He planted a delicate kiss on Vegeta's lips. He slowly parted their lips and looked deeply into his lovers eyes, the windows to their soul. The world stopped for a second as they fell into the deep galaxy of their onyx coloured eyes. Full of zest and promises to one another, such deep connection felt within.

Vegeta rested a hand behind Goku's head as he pulled him for a deeper kiss. Their lips parted allowing their tongues to delve inside their mouths, their tongues twirling around the other, savouring their tastes. Vegeta pulled back and gasped feeling Goku's hand snake under his pants, rubbing his cock. His body writhed feeling Goku plant delicate kisses down the side of his neck, Goku started to suck and lick around the nape area. Causing the hairs on the back of Vegeta's neck to raise, his skin prickled and shivers were felt down his spine as Goku's lips left a feathery touch against his skin. "Kaka-" his lips were sealed with a delicate kiss.

"Shh." Goku soothed between their parted lips, he traced his soft delicate kisses along Vegeta's jawline. He loved every part of his fiancé's body, his alluring musky scent, and captivating toned out figure; just everything about him was highly addictive. Vegeta's cock hardened in his hand as he continued to rub. "I love you." He purred. His hands tugged and pulled down Vegeta's pants, whilst trailing his kisses downwards towards the twitching cock.

Vegeta's body shivered beneath the luscious body that was pleasuring him with light touches. He rocked his hips against Goku wantonly as he felt Goku pull his pants off. His head thrashed back onto the pillows, mouth ajar as he felt his cock being engulfed in the warm wet heat. His mind in pure bliss, firm hands holding onto the sides of hips, tingling sensation traveled through in waves of pleasure. His fingers glided through Goku's hair whilst he enjoyed his cock being sucked.

Goku slid his mouth up to the head, teasing the slit with his tongue. His hand trailed from Vegeta's hip to the balls, lightly massaging them as he continued to suck and lick the head of the cock.

Vegeta let out some incoherent sounds, his body quivered, heat radiating from his lower stomach; he thrusted himself into Goku's mouth pleadingly. 

Goku released the cock from his mouth, licking the tip down to the base and back up to the tip. His other hand roamed down, holding the shaft as Goku planted rough kisses down Vegeta's cock. Rewarding him with low moans from his lover, he planted his kisses down to the ball sack, lightly sucking them before releasing them from his mouth to focus on the taut skin. His tongue massaged against the perineum, savouring the subtle salty sweet taste as his tongue trailed down to the tight hole. His hands palmed Vegeta's cock stroking it long firm strokes, as his tongue brushed against the entrance.

Vegeta twisted the bedding in his fists as he felt the wet muscle tease his entrance, as Goku continued to pump his cock with his firm hands. His toes curled, as his stomach knotted, eyes half lidded intoxicated in the moment of lust. 

Soon as he felt the tight muscle relax he wriggled his tongue inside, he stopped stroking Vegeta's cock, and roamed his hands to grip onto Vegeta's inside thighs; spreading his legs wider to allow him more access to the puckering hole. Feeling Vegeta's body quivering in reaction to his tongue, and hearing the low moans erupting from Vegeta's throat; his own cock throbbing knowing how aroused Vegeta was. His hand moved from Vegeta's thigh, to squeeze Vegeta's ass cheek as he continued to tongue fuck the entrance. He moaned hearing Vegeta's shallow breathing and quiet mewls in response to his tongue. He flicked his tongue inside, and slid a finger in as he felt the muscle relax more around his tongue.

"Oh Kakarot...please, please " he moaned out rocking his hips against Goku pleadingly. "More..." he begged.

Goku slid his tongue out as he inserted another finger, curling, uncurling with sweeping motion. He planted delicate kisses on the inside thighs. "I love-" kiss "you" another kiss planted closer to Vegeta's cock. He looked up seeing Vegeta's eyes burning in passion, gazing back at him, so much love felt between them. He thrusted his fingers in fast as Vegeta rocked his hips into him whilst chanting his name. He bit back a moan at the sight of Vegeta writhing into pure bliss. "You ready for more?"  
He asked in a husky tone as he thrusted in another finger.

Vegeta could only nod his head, as he panted heavily, high on euphoria state he was only able to babble some nonsense. 

Goku slid his fingers out, he leaned over to the bedside table pulling out the lube from the drawer. He smiled down at Vegeta, their eyes locked in, their heart beating in sync, they exchange loving smile. He leaned in planting a soft kiss on Vegeta's lips, before leaning back to coat his cock in lube. He crawled between Vegeta's legs, and slowly guided his cock into the eager hole. They both grunted and moaned as his cock slowly filled Vegeta. He leaned in pressing his forehead against Vegeta's staring deeply into each other's eyes, he started to thrust in slow, his hands snaked up Vegeta's side. "You okay?" He whispered as their lips brushed against the others.

Vegeta gazed deeply into Goku's eyes, a warming feeling felt deep inside, tears started to flow as he smiled back at him. So much love he felt, their slick bodies pressed together, as Goku's forehead rested against his, melting into their radiation heat for one another. "I love you." He whispered in a smile, tears glistened past his cheeks.

Goku leaned his head back, his hands tucked behind Vegeta's ears, wiping away the stray tears with his thumbs. He smiled as his eyes watered, so much emotions flowing through their bodies. "I love you too baby." soft tender lips crashed against each other, as he continued to thrust in slow.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around Goku's neck, as their kiss deepened. Their moans stifled into their passionate kiss, heavy breaths mingled as their bodies rocked in rhythm to the thrusts. Vegeta's hands roamed from Goku's neck to side of his face to wipe away his tears. They both smiled wiping away the stray tears of happiness. Their tongues massaged against the other, Vegeta hooked his legs around Goku's waist feeling him thrust in harder. He broke from their tongue kiss as a loud moan erupted.

"Shh. Don't want to wake up the two sleeping in the room next door." He whispered into a kiss. He continued to kiss Vegeta deeply to stifle their moans, he felt Vegeta's heels dig into his lower back encouraging him to thrust in faster and deeper. The pair started to feel dizzy as they got closer to their climax, Vegeta moved his hand to palm his cock stroking in rhythm. Goku glanced down and roamed his hand down palming Vegeta's cock meeting with his strokes. Their heat of passion swirling around the room, with sounds of their skin smacking together, heavy pants, and stifled moans. Goku's thrusts grew more sloppy as he got closer to his release. He felt Vegeta's walls clench around his cock, causing him to grunt and moan as he started to release inside. The pair locked lips, slowly riding out their climax, they paused embracing their bodies connected together before they collapsed at the side of one another. Catching their breaths, Goku watched as Vegeta's chest raised and dramatically fall, he held onto Vegeta's hand his thumb and index finger playing with the ring on Vegeta's finger. "I can't wait to marry you." Soft kiss placed on Vegeta's knuckles.

Vegeta smiled, he cuddled into Goku's bare chest, he felt relaxed as he listened to Goku's heart beat drumming against his ear. As Goku let his hand free, he placed his hand against the left side of Goku's chest, feeling the soothing heart beating against his hand. He glanced up as their eyes locked before pulling each other in for a closer embrace. Vegeta felt safe in his fiancés arms, reminding him he wasn't ever going to be alone.


	42. Routine

Months passed since the funeral, the summer sun enveloped the city in its rich yellow hues. Stepping back inside the apartment after giving Jack a walk, he headed into the kitchen to get himself a cold drink.

"Ah you're back!" Bulma squealed in excitement, causing Vegeta to spit out his drink as he was startled. "Careful, don't choke on your drink." She giggled rubbing his back.

"You startled me woman, fuck..." Vegeta coughed clearing his throat.

"Sorry, Tarble and I been to the midwife appointment and-"

"Let me guess." Vegeta interrupted as he glanced down at her 8 month bump. "You're still pregnant?" He grinned seeing her frown at him.

"Well duh!" She rolled her eyes folding her arms. "Basically your nephew is growing as he's suppose to, and if all goes to plan he will arrive on his due date." She smiled in excitement.

"Well yes, that's what usually happens?" 

"You are a cocky piece of shit sometimes, can at least sound somewhat enthusiastic?" She huffed at him.

"Sorry." He smiled at Bulma who was pouting at him, he enjoyed winding her up as she would tease him whenever she heard him having sex, even if he tried to be quiet. "You two thought of any names yet?"

"We have a couple." She smiled over at Tarble as he walked into the kitchen smiling back at her.

"Right, I've got to go back to work." Vegeta smiled at the pair and started to walk out the kitchen.

"You mean work, or getting frisky with your husband to be?" Bulma grinned at Vegeta as she followed him out the kitchen. 

Vegeta grinned. "Work." He opened the door and left. Since he told Bulma the time he and Goku had sex in the office, she liked to bring it up whenever he was leaving for work. Things were on a high again for him, and he was slowly building up his confidence again. 

-

The dojo had been booming since the New Years, and the couple had been working hard training the newcomers ready for the next tournament. After an hour session, Vegeta stood back watching the advanced fighters training. He glanced over seeing Goku give him a suggestive look as he headed into the back office. He chuckled to himself, slowly he stepped backwards keeping an eye around the room; to ensure knowing was watching as he quickly ran off to the back office. He opened the office door looking behind him to ensure no one followed, he felt a tug at his vest pulling him in for a frenzied kiss. Hands gliding inside his vest to tease his nipples as they continued their kiss. Vegeta smiled, their lips parted as they caught their breath.

"You know, there's other ways to grab my attention." He wrapped his arms around Goku's waist, as Goku's hands slide down groping between his legs.

"Just wondering what you fancied for dinner later?"

"Do I need to answer that?" Vegeta smirked as he groped Goku's ass.

They both grinned at one another, before colliding their lips into a deep kiss, their tongues brushed against the other in between. There was a knock on the door that caused them both to pull away and adjust before answering it. Goku looked surprised as he opened the door seeing Gohan, he hadn't been around for a while.

"Hey." He smiled and looked over Goku's shoulder seeing the same surprised look on Vegeta's face. "So, I'm wondering if it's okay if I work back here with you guys again? Things haven't been the same since working as a personal trainer at the gym close to me." He noticed the pair wearing a ring that caused him to raise a brow at the pair. "It looks like I've got some catching up to do?"

"Yeah, we're getting married." Goku smiled and walked over to Vegeta wrapping his arm around him. They both looked over at Gohan who looked surprised at the news.

"congratulations, when's the wedding?"

"Well, I'm currently in the middle of planning it all. I've been thinking of having the wedding at my parents." He exchanged a smile with Vegeta, they both wanted a more private wedding with selected family and friends. "You're invited too, if you'd like to come to the wedding?"

"Sure, I look forward to it. Anyway, about the dojo-"

"Oh right, yeah - you're more than welcome to come back, we actually need extra pair of hands, it's been more busier than usual." Goku moved his hand from Vegeta. "Fancy coming over our later for food?"

"Oh, so you know what we are having for dinner then?" Vegeta quirked his brow at Goku.

Goku chuckled as he tapped and groped Vegeta's ass "I even got dessert sorted." He whispered in Vegeta's ear, that sent shivers down Vegeta's spine.

Gohan cleared his throat looking around the room whilst the couple groped each other, and whispering some lewd comments to one another. "So I'll come round after, unless you guys got other plans?"

"No, come over we got Bulma and Vegeta's brother staying with us, I'm sure they'd like to see you." Goku grinned as he stood behind Vegeta, wrapping his arms around him whilst hiding his erection.

"Okay. I'll Uh...leave you two in peace, I'll be round for dinner." He coughed glancing at the pair before walking out the office.  
-

Later on, the two arrived back at the apartment with some groceries for dinner. Bulma had not long woke up from her nap, she peeped in the kitchen seeing the couple prepping dinner together.

"Hey, what's for dinner?" She smiled inhaling the warm aromas coating her nostrils.

"Pasta bake,we will leave the ketchup and mayo at the side because no offence, that's disgusting." Vegeta's face churned as he continued to slice the onions, Bulma had made them pasta bake before and added tomato and mayo to the sauce as it was one of her cravings, she was adamant that it tasted amazing so everyone else had to try it.

"You guys don't know what you're missing out on." She shrugged and walked out the kitchen.

Goku laughed a little. "Wonder if she'll be saying that after the baby is born, and she realises how fucked up her cravings were." He wrapped his arms around Vegeta planting delicate kisses down side of Vegeta's neck.

"I'm trying to concentrate." He smiled tilting his head to the side allowing the kisses to travel more freely down his neck.

"I can't help it if you smell and taste so good." He nibbled on Vegeta's earlobe.

The pair finished cooking the meal whilst the kissed and hugged in between. There was a knock on the door as they finished serving they plates up, they answered knowing it was Gohan. 

"Wow, so it seems you've all been pretty busy then." Gohan looked over at Bulma as she cradled her bump, and the dog curled up in his dog bed.

"Hey Gohan, heard about you and Videl." Bulma raised a brow with a mischievous grin. The household looked at her then back at Gohan who's face flushed crimson. "Girls talk, you boys really should learn this." 

Gohan laughed nervously as all the attention went on him. "So food looks nice." He looked at the food already served on the table.

Bulma smiled as she leaned over about to grab the tomato ketchup and mayo, Vegeta could see she was about to offer Gohan to mix it in with his pasta back. "No I don't think he'd like to try that." He smiled stretching an arm out to stop her.

"Try what?" Gohan asked as he sat down.

Bulma sighed tapping Vegeta's arm away. "Basically, I've come up with this brilliant sauce. You mix the tomato ketchup and mayo in with the cheese sauce." She smiled over at Gohan who wasn't sure how to react.

Gohan looked at the other men who shook their head at him, for they didn't want to deal with a pissed off pregnant woman. "Oh, sounds nice. Maybe next time though?"

"Pfft, you chicken shit." She shrugged.

They spent the evening catching up about the dojo, and the wedding plans; as well as Bulma being open about her pregnancy symptoms so far. Vegeta rested his hand on Goku's lap as he smiled looking around the table, this was his family, the ones who made him feel welcomed and never failed to cheer him up. Life was back on track with its new routine with open doors to happiness.


	43. New family member

A loud painful cry echoed in the apartment, startling the two from their peaceful sleep. Rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands, he started to panic as an agonising wail was heard. "What the fuck is going on?" Vegeta sat up with his shoulders hunched and his head hung forward, still half asleep.

"Judging by the cries, I believe she may be in labour." Goku climbed out bed and started to get dressed.

The bedroom door swung open with Tarble looking pale. "It's Bulma she's ...she's having labour pains..." his voice trembled,more cries of pain were heard.

"Don't panic, just grab her hospital bag and I'll drive us to the hospital." Goku gave Tarble a nonchalant smile, and titled his head to the side signalling for Tarble to leave.

"Don't panic?" Vegeta wrinkled his nose up at Goku, whilst more wails were heard. He pointed towards the direction of where the cries were coming from. "She sounds like she's dying in there."

Smiling over at Vegeta's state of panic, he leaned over the bed. "Just get dressed." He planted a kiss on Vegeta's lips, and leaned back throwing on his jumper.

The car journey wasn't pleasant for either of the men, though they didn't dare complain; their heads pounding from her screaming. 

"This isn't fair! I hate men! You all have it so fucking easy...oh my god this fucking hurts!" She shouted and started to breath through her teeth, feeling more painful contractions. She squeezed tightly on Tarble's hand threatening to cut circulation from her vice grip.

"Focus on your breathing." Tarble tried to sound so calming whilst rubbing her back, he winced as she squeezed his hand even harder.

"I'll give you something to focus on! ...how does castration sound, huh?!!!" She spat, eyes glaring at Tarble. She could hear Vegeta and Goku snickering that caused her to grit her teeth, and avert attention to the pair on the front seats. "What are you two laughing at?!!....this fucking hurts!"

Vegeta exchanged looks with Goku, both too afraid to look over their shoulder; feeling the wraith from behind them. They chose to fight back their laughter during the rest of the journey, as Bulma continued on with her threats whilst trying to breath through each contraction.

Arriving at the hospital, the three men helped her into the maternity ward. Some awkward glances were made towards them, not that Bulma really cared she was too preoccupied to focus on what people maybe thinking. They were escorted towards one of the delivery rooms, Goku and Vegeta were stopped by the door by one of the staff.  
"Sorry, only the dad is allowed in with her." 

"No, that's okay, I think she was near killing us all in the car. I'm happy to wait out." Vegeta stepped back holding his hands out against his chest, he was starting to feel ever so sorry for his brother. He followed Goku into the waiting area.

-  
In the delivery room, Bulma wailed out struggling to focus on her breathing; beads of sweat ran down her flushed face.   
"Okay, deep breaths. You've done well so far." The midwife smiled over at her reassuringly as she stood at the bottom of the bed.

"Can't you guys like...argh...I don't know push him out for me?!" She sobbed.

"Unfortunately not, he's almost here."

Bulma glared over at Tarble, who was wiping the sweat from her face with a damp cloth. She gripped him by his top and pulled him in level to her face. "Grrr!!! I'm going to cut your dick off and feed it to Jack!!!" She shook him and let out another cry of pain as another wave contraction was felt. "Look what you've done! I hate you!!" She let go of Tarble's top and threw her head back feeling another contraction.

"Okay, one more push." The midwife gave Bulma an encouraging smile.

Tarble's eyes glistened in excitement, he held onto Bulma's hand and smiled at her. "You can do it babe."

"That's easier for you to say, you don't have to push a head out of a hole size of a polo mint!"

Tarble scrunched his brows trying to picture the size. "I wouldn't say it's-"

"You know what I meant!!" She seethed as another intense wave of pain was felt. She pushed before the colour from her face drained, she collapsed and became unresponsive when the midwife tried to call out her name.

Tarble stood in shock, he noticed the midwives had wrapped the baby in a blanket and walked out the room, whilst doctors rushed in the room ushering him out. He was escorted by one of the midwives into the waiting room, he didn't process the words that were spoken to him.

Vegeta rose from his seat, panic set in as he seen the doleful expression imprinted on his brothers face. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, she just blacked out and all these doctors rushed in and..." 

"What do you mean she's blacked out?!" 

"She just... collapsed-"

Vegeta clicked his tongue and started to rush towards the room, he grunted as he felt Goku pull him back. "Vegeta, you cant go in there."

"I need to know what the fuck is going on!"

Tarble sighed as he stood behind Vegeta. "They won't even let me in there."

Goku stepped in front and cupped his hand under Vegeta's chin. "Hey, she's in safe hands okay? You both need to calm down."

"I can't lose someone else close to me!" Vegeta shoved Goku's hand off him.

"She's going to be okay." He wrapped his arms around Vegeta to soothe him, he glanced over at Tarble who looked to the floor.

"This is all my fault." Tarble frowned and sat back down.

Vegeta pulled from Goku's embrace, he looked over at his brother and walked over to him. "No. It's not anyone's fault. We will wait here for any updates."

"How's the baby?" Goku asked as he looked behind seeing midwives walking in and out of the room.

"I-I don't know."

"They are probably just doing some health checks on him, I'm sure he is okay." 

The three stared at the clock, the minute hand moving so painfully slow. They'd snap their heads up like meerkats whenever they heard the double doors by the waiting room open. After twenty painstakingly long minutes passed, one of the doctors stepped in. He raised a brow as all three looked directly at him, Tarble gave him a nod as he was happy for them to listen to any updates. "She has lost a lot of blood and is needing a blood transfusion."

"Alright, so give her the blood transfusion then." Vegeta folded his arms, he couldn't understand why the doctor was wasting time to only drip feed them that information.

"That's what we are in the middle of doing, it can take up to two hours."

"And my son?" Tarble asked.

"He's being monitored, his heart rate dropped at an alarming rate during the birth. He seems to be doing okay, but we still have to monitor him." The doctor looked at their fob watch and excused themselves.

Goku could see the panic on Tarble's face, he placed his hand on Tarble's shoulder to show support. "It's going to be okay."

Tarble scoffed at this and slapped Goku's hand off him. "Is it though? Because I could be losing my girlfriend I have no clue what's going on."

"I know how you feel-"

"How do you even...oh." He looked over at his brother who was preoccupied looking at his phone about blood transfusions,whilst biting on the end of his thumb. He looked back at Goku who was looking over at Vegeta. "I'm sorry."

Goku sighed and sat next to Tarble. "Look, you got us and we aren't going anywhere, we will stay by your side till we hear any further news."

Hours crawled past, the men were getting restless with still no update. 

Vegeta pursed his lips as he saw one of the midwives walk past. Agitated, he stormed towards her before Goku and Tarble had time to react. "I need you to tell me what the fuck is going on?" The midwife gave a subtle nervous smile before she continued walking off. "Don't fucking ignore me!"

Goku grabbed Vegeta back with Tarble. "Vegeta, calm down."

"It's been three hours! And we don't know what the fuck is going on, none of these bastards have told us anything!"

"Just leave them do their job." He sighed exchanging looks with Tarble as Vegeta's patience was wearing thin.

"Well they are doing a shit job not keeping us informed!"

"They told us they would let us know of any update, so let's sit back down in the waiting area."

"No! Fuck this we need-"

Tarble interrupted as he shoved Vegeta backwards. "Vegeta for fuck sake you aren't helping!"

Vegeta stood open mouthed at his brother, he looked over at Goku who gave him a stern look. He rolled his eyes clicking his tongue and went back to sitting down in the waiting area.

Another hour passed, and the three leaped out of their seats as one of the doctors walked in with another update.

"She's doing okay, she's sleeping at the moment. We will be monitoring her and the baby for another a few more hours."

"Can we see her?" Tarble asked, his eyes bloodshot from exhaustion and tears.

"You can, but the other two will have to wait outside."

Vegeta smiled back at his brother who looked at the two with sorry eyes. "It's fine. We will wait here for you."  
The couple watched as Tarble was escorted back into the room to see Bulma. Vegeta looked over at Goku who sat back down leaning forward on the seat, his forearms rested on his lap as he looked down to the floor. Flashbacks of the times he stayed in hospital during his recovery, played on his mind. He sat down next to Goku resting his hand on Goku's lap. "This must of been so hard for you." 

Goku sat up straight looking back at Vegeta. "Hm?"

"When I was- you know."

"It was hard." He placed his hand on top of Vegeta's as their eyes locked in, afraid to look away. "So hard, the fear of you never waking up again. But we got through it, just like they are going to get through this." Soft lips delicately brushed against his whilst holding each other close.

After eight gruelling hours, they were able to head back home as both Bulma and baby were alert and healthy. Bulma was still exhausted from the birth, after announcing the babies name as Trunks to family members who called them to congratulate. She headed to bed, leaving Tarble to prep the next feed for their son. Vegeta leaned against the door way watching Goku cradling Trunks, he smiled as he adored just how caring his fiancé is; and seeing him cradling his nephew made his heart throb. 

Goku glanced over seeing Vegeta stood there. "Hey, you okay?"

He smiled and walked over to him. He glanced over at the sleeping newborn, then looked up at Goku's piercing dark eyes. "Yeah." He smiled and leaned his head against Goku's shoulder, pair looking down at the baby. Thoughts of their future clouded his mind, with possibilities of raising children of their own.


	44. Preparations

"I'm going to miss you." Vegeta blurted whilst watching Goku cradling his nephew. It was getting close to their wedding, the pair were feeling nervous and excited at the same time. 

"Two weeks. I'm sure you can last without me for that long." He planted a tender kiss on Vegeta's lips as he passed him Trunks to hold. 

Vegeta glanced down at his sleeping nephew, he couldn't help but smile even if they were all awoken at silly times in the morning. They all didn't mind helping out Bulma, mostly as they enjoyed the cuddles. "Two weeks, too long." He glanced over watching Goku grab his bag.

"It'll be worth it in the end. Besides, you got the dog for company too." He smiled planting another kiss on Vegeta's lips before heading out. 

Vegeta sighed and looked over at Jack who was fast asleep. Bulma was taking a nap, and Tarble was busy cleaning the dishes. He carefully sat down on the sofa, to not stir Trunks as he cuddled him.

Goku headed to his parents, since they were having the wedding there; he wanted to help out with all the preparations. They had a date set for the end of the summer, and in the large garden of his parents house. The garden overlooked hills, and abstract fields, which is what the couple loved. The journey didn't seem as long as usual, perhaps because his mind was so focused on the wedding. As he parked up in the drive way, his parents were already stood by the front door smiling over at him.

"How is everyone?" Gine smiled as Goku approached her to give her a hug.

"Everyone has been fine."

"Not long till the big day now, have you two discussed on the colours you are wanting, oh and the table decorations, and-" 

Goku chuckled, his mother had been getting things prepped since his engagement. Vegeta was happy to leave Goku to plan everything for their big day, whilst he helped out with the dojo. "Yeah, why don't we go inside to discuss it?"

"Oh yeah, we've got the cake taster session tomorrow, and we could shop for the rings after."

"I'm here for two weeks, so we have plenty of time."

"I know, I'm just so excited." She beamed as she and Bardock followed Goku into their home.

The weeks flew pretty quick, he enjoyed spending time with his parents, however, it was the first time he'd been properly away from Vegeta. He hated not having Vegeta to wake up to in the mornings, he loved every little thing about him; the from the faces he pulled in his sleep, to his soft skin against his. Vegeta completed him, the pair had been through a lot together and came out stronger. 

"So you want champagne colours?" The wedding planner asked whilst making notes in the diary.

Goku nodded whilst going through the catalogue. "Yeah, and the red roses with carnation flowers."

"Okay, would you like me to take you through some of the table decorations we have in mind for you?"

Gine leaned against the doorway smiling over her her son, whilst wiping away a stray tear.

Bardock approached her from behind, wrapping his arm lovingly around her side. "You okay?"

"Just so nice to see how confident he has become, I'm so proud of him."

Bardock looked over at Goku, it was nice to see how happy their son looked. He wasn't like this a few years ago, it pained them to see how very little confidence he had at the time. "Same here." They were glad to see how happy Goku was, and that he was settling down with the love of his life. They always feared he'd never date anyone else since Broly, for Goku had trust issues after.

Flashback.

There was a loud thud heard outside, that startled both Gine and Bardock. They checked the time on the alarm clock that was placed on top of their dresser. 6am, they both furrowed their brows as rapid loud knocks were heard. They checked out the bedroom window, and were surprised to see their youngest outside. Gine, rushed down stairs with Bardock and answered the front door. They gasped seeing Goku's black eye, and dry blood stained shirt.

"Can, can I stay here for a bit?" He stuttered looking back at his parents, his eyes bloodshot from very little sleep.

"Of course you can, what happened to your face?" Gine was close to tears seeing how broken her son looked, his face so pale, and his bottom lip trembling holding back tears.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Is everything okay?"

"N-no it's not."

"Where's Broly?" Bardock looked over Goku's shoulder seeing it was just him, he had his suspicions things were going wrong between them. Whenever Goku spoke on the phone he could tell he was hiding something. " did he do this to you?" He reached out to touch Goku's face.

Goku flinched and pushed his father back. "I-I'm Sorry I just need to rest."

Gine and Bardock looked at each other and furrowed their brows. "Okay." They stepped aside following Goku in.  
-  
Under the summer sun they could feel the warmth of the sunshine rays, the light granting them new vibrant colours around them; and softly brushing smiles upon their faces. Walking alongside the river together with Jack, their fingers entwined. Goku couldn't help but smile over at his fiancée, after spending two weeks apart they were so glad to see each other again. Vegeta looked down at their entwined fingers, and smiled back at Goku.

"You got everything sorted with your parents then?"

Goku chuckled as he planted a kiss on Vegeta's cheek. "I am not going to give you any hints, you'll just have to wait till the day.But I will say, we did pick a nice dress for you."

Vegeta wrinkled his nose up and playful shoved Goku. "Fuck off."

"I've missed you." He smiled cupping Vegeta's chin, their lips brushed against the other.

After their walk together, they strolled back towards the apartment locking lips, hands roaming down their sides, not noticing Jack helped himself into the apartment. Bulma rolled her eyes seeing the dog had casually strolled in without the couple, she peeped her head out the door seeing them against the wall groping one another. She let out a loud cough that caused them both to glance over at her.  
"Guys, you got a bedroom in here." She shook her head and giggled seeing Vegeta's cheeks glow crimson. "Two weeks, and you are acting as if it's your first date or something, sheesh." She walked back inside, leaving the two to quickly adjust themselves before heading inside. 

"Mind holding your nephew for me?" Tarble smiled over at Vegeta, he looked slightly nervous whilst Bulma was busy folding some washing. 

"Sure." He smiled holding his hands out to hold Trunks.

"um, could you all head out to the balcony with me?"  
Tarble looked even more nervous as everyone looked over at him.

Bulma raised a brow over at him and stopped what she was doing. She could see the nervous look on Tarble's face, looking over at the other two they looked just as confused as she felt. "Why?"

"Just for a second please."

Bulma sighed as she started to head out to the balcony, she looked over her shoulder at Goku and Vegeta who were busy smiling and fussing over her son. "If I'm having to go out here, you guys can follow." She raised a brow and waited for the two to follow her out.

Once everyone was outside, Tarble cleared his throat and went down on one knee in front of Bulma.

"What are you doing?" Bulma's eyes started to water, her heart beating so fast as her hands trembled slightly watching as he reached into his pocket.

Vegeta grinned over at her. "Kind of obvious what he's doing." He snorted as she glared back at him, one thing that hadn't changed between them; they enjoyed teasing each other.

Goku nudged Vegeta in the arm before he could say something else. "Your brother is already nervous as it is." He smiled seeing Vegeta compose himself refraining from any witty responses. It was rather refreshing seeing this side of his partner, compared to how he was after his attack, he was a lot more confident in himself again. They watched at Tarble gave a short speech before opening the small box, revealing a diamond ring.

"Yes!" she beamed wrapping her arms around Tarble before trying on the ring. They all went back in, putting Trunks to bed.

They all chose to celebrate with some alcohol, sharing stories between each other; before heading to bed.

Vegeta rested his head on Goku's chest, the pair stripped down laying inside their duvet, their naked skin pressed together. They loved the intimacy of being completely stripped and exposed to each other, that vulnerability shared between them; hands gliding over their soft warm bodies. Vegeta let out a short sigh, and looked up at Goku, smell of alcohol lingered between them. "I love you." He smiled and planted soft kisses along Goku's collarbone. 

"How much do you love me?" He arched his brow at Vegeta with a seductive grin, whilst grinding his hips against Vegeta. 

He returned the grin, and licked down to Goku's crotch, inhaling the sweet musky sent between his thighs. He made eye contact with Goku as he kissed and licked the semi hardened cock. Licking his lips, he wrapped his fingers around the cock feeling it harden in his hand. "Pass the lube." He hummed.

Goku didn't think to question it, he stretched his arm out to the side grabbing the lube from the bedside table; and passed Vegeta the bottle. He bit his lip feeling Vegeta's firm grip around his cock, he sunk his head into the pillow.

Vegeta coated his fingers in the lube, and threw the bottle across the room. So intoxicated in this moment, he didn't really care if anyone heard them. He spread Goku's legs far apart, and went on his all fours between them, ensuring that when he lowered his top half, his ass remained up in the air to arouse Goku further.Slowly he guided his finger inside Goku's tight entrance, as he started to lick the cock from base to tip, with one quick run with his tongue.Goku made a noise, in an effort to stop himself from moaning, which caused Vegeta to grin at this. Vegeta stared up into Goku's eyes as he wrapped his lips around the now twitching cock, and sunk down slowly whilst keeping eye contact. His finger massaging the inside walls, feeling the tight muscle starting to relax around his finger, he slid in another finger. Goku bit back a moan, his back arched feeling his insides being massaged, whilst his cock was being engulfed in Vegeta warm wet mouth. Vegeta started to suck slow and lazy, working himself up. As a reward, Goku made soft, low groans every now and then. 

"Uhn, fuck yes Vegeta." Goku rasped, his hand holding onto Vegeta's hair, gradually grasping tighter as Vegeta continued. His other hand cupped the side of Vegeta's face, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

Vegeta took his time savouring how Goku tasted in his mouth, his fingers thrusting inside Goku's entrance, he felt strong thighs close against him as he started to pick up the pace and go deeper, saliva escaping the sides of his mouth. His fingers thrusting in harder and deeper, he slipped the cock out his mouth glancing up at Goku's half lidded eyes whilst continued to fuck him with his fingers. "Does it feels good?" He cooed as he started to rub the prostate.

Goku bucked his hips, strong tingling sensation traveled down his spine, as his cock surged in response. "Fuck, don't fucking stop!" He dropped his knees to the side, and licked his lips watching Vegeta swaying his hips side to side with his firm ass in the air.

Vegeta sunk his mouth down the twitching cock again, bringing him all the way to the base. Goku's moans and groans got louder, and more frequent. Vegeta could tell Goku wasn't there yet, he rubbed against the prostate again as he sunk his mouth down to the base, holding for a moment and swallowed.

Goku tilted his head back, sounds erupting from his throat becoming strained and breathy, a sign he was getting closer.

Vegeta moaned around the cock as he settled into the raw feeling at the back of his throat. Sinking his mouth down deep to the base again, and swallowed once more whilst rubbing against the prostate again. Thick, warm cum trickled down his throat as tight walls clamped around his fingers, whilst Goku moaned out in bliss. Vegeta slowly slide his mouth up to the tip, and kissed the head of the satisfied cock as he locked eyes with Goku. He slid his fingers out the tight hole, and slowly trailed kisses up Goku's body, up to his lips. They shared a long deep kiss,as Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta. Smiling in between their kiss as they slowly fell asleep in one another's arms, both couldn't wait for their big day; so addicted to one another there was no better place than being in their lovers arms.


	45. Yes

It's the day of the wedding, all immediate family and friends were on their way up to Scotland to celebrate. Vegeta and Goku had already travelled up two days ago, ensuring everything was prepped. 

The weather looked so promising, clear blue skies, warming sun, and a cool gentle breeze. Tarble was busy dressing Trunks in a suit with a bow tie that Bulma had bought for him. She even bought spares knowing Trunks would most likely need to get changed half way through. Tarble checked the time on his watch, they had booked a hotel not far from Goku's parents; he started to stress as they were suppose to start making their way to the wedding. His phone rang and he quickly answered whilst keeping Trunks entertained with one of his favourite rattles.   
"Hey honey, I'm on my way back from the hairdresser, how's Trunks?" Bulma beamed from the other end of the phone.

"He's good, he's dressed-"

"Has he got the bow tie on?"

"Yes."

"Aw, take pictures for me!"

"You are going to see him when you get back."

"I'm going to hang up so you can take pics for me, thanks!"

Tarble sighed as Bulma had hung up, he looked back at his smiling son.

After taking a few pictures of Trunks on his phone, they all got in the car, Bulma leaned in planting a kiss on Tarble's lips. 

"What took you so long babe?" Tarble raised a brow, he admired seeing her hair done up, but couldn't understand why it took her over an hour.

"Oh shut up, I've not been able to treat myself since giving birth to our son. So I opted for the full works." She smiled checking herself out in the mirror.

Tarble looked back at their son who giggled at her, he looked back at Bulma. "You look gorgeous either way." He smiled as she blushed at him. They headed to the wedding, both feeling emotional for the couples big day knowing the highs and lows they two had been through.

-  
Vegeta stared at his reflection in the mirror as he adjusted his collar of his white shirt. His hands trembled slightly as nerves started to kick in, today was their big day, the day he was marrying his soulmate. His heart rate increased, and chest started to tighten. It's been months since he's had one of these attacks, a firm hand felt on his shoulder he looked back at his reflection seeing his husband to be stood behind him.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay." Goku soothed, he glanced at Vegeta stood in his grey suit, he couldn't help but smile at just how attractive his husband looked. 

Vegeta spun on his heel, and trailed his eyes over Goku. Seeing him wearing a black suit that complemented his figure perfectly. He started to take deep slow breaths, slowly calming his nerves. His dark onyx eyes locked into Goku's as they stared deeply into the open windows of their souls, that spoke a thousand words of so much love and comfort for one another.

A flashback appeared in Goku's mind recalling one of the many panic attacks Vegeta had.  
Flashback-  
He kneeled in front of Vegeta holding onto his hands. "Deep breaths, it's going to be okay." He watched Vegeta slowly inhale through his nose, and exhale from his mouth. "That's it, slow breaths." He encouraged, and waited for Vegeta to slowly calm down

He smiled resting his hand on side of Vegeta's face, whilst stroking Vegeta's cheek with his thumb. Seeing how much stronger and confident Vegeta had grown since then, left him feeling so proud. He pressed his forehead against Vegeta's. "Ready?" He whispered.

Vegeta inhaled deeply and nodded. Goku pulled back, their fingers entwined, as they walk together towards the garden, red carpet rolled out in-front of them, beautiful archway with carnation flowers and roses draped down from it. Slowly they walked hand in hand, slow music playing in the background. Family and friends all stood by their seats watching as the couple slowly made their way down. Vegeta took deep breaths, he glanced over seeing Bulma holding Trunks with Tarble stood next her. He smiled at her, even though at the time he wanted to kill her for mingling in his love life, this one was one he could forgive her for.

"What you doing here?" he wanted to face palm so hard, of all things he could of said, he had to say something so abrupt.  
Goku raised his brows he looked to see Bulma in the distance and shook his head, he looked back at Vegeta who was now crimson. "It's close to my work." he laughed seeing Vegeta look at the building opposite then face palmed as he realised where they were. "so, what you doing here then?"   
Vegeta looked at Bulma with a glare. "getting that one coffee." he pointed towards Bulma pinching the bridge of his nose. Oh how he wanted to cuss her.  
"Ah, I see." Goku looked over at her raising a brow. "Hi Bulma!" he shouted over waving, she quickly looked away with a guilty look.  
-

Vegeta smiled, fighting back his tears he glanced around seeing close family and friends there; the people who mattered were all there. As they got closer to the priest, another flashback appeared in his mind.  
-  
"So, are you even single?" Vegeta gulped as he realised what he just asked, he quivered as he noticed Goku froze before turning to face him, he felt Goku lean against him, his face next to his ear, he could feel his warm breath, smelling his musky scent.  
"That's for me to know, and for you to try find out" Goku still leaned against him smirking before quickly pulling back  
-  
Vegeta chuckled to himself wiping away a stray tear, recalling those sweet moments, just how much he had a crush on Goku from the start. Even when he denied it to Bulma. He looked over seeing Gine and Bardock wiping back their tears of happiness, before stood face to face with Goku as they held each others hands. Vegeta held back his own tears, staring back at the man who meant the world to him, who he was about to marry. 

As the priest started to talk, Goku looked down at their hands entwined so lovingly together. A sweet memory flooded his mind as he averted his eyes back at Vegeta's alluring dark eyes.   
-  
Goku felt his body going numb as Vegeta looked so lifeless. "Vegeta?" he held onto Vegeta's hand. He smiled as Vegeta's eyes had opened, he was looking up at the ceiling, those dark onyx eyes had awoken. He was starting to forget what they had looked like. He remained still, staring up at the ceiling. "say something, squeeze my hand, just something...please." He begged as he held Vegeta's hand, he started to sob as it felt like they were like this longer than a minute, time was dragging so cruelly slow. He froze as those eyes he could happily get lost in, were now looking directly into his.  
"Hey." Vegeta croaked with a slight smile, as he squeezed Goku's hand back.  
-

He gently squeezed on Vegeta's hand as the priest continued. That day will never be forgotten, as the world went at a standstill for him; seeing those beautiful dark eyes opening and staring back at him. He knew from that moment, he was going to marry him.

Vegeta could feel himself about to break down, another sweet memory from when they were all on the rooftop flooded in his mind.  
-  
"You were there by my side every day, I heard your voice when I was in darkness, you gave me hope to keep fighting. You stayed by me during my recovery. When I first met you, I didn't think our relationship would grow as close as it has. I started this year barely knowing anyone, now I'm entering the new year with new friends, family, and most importantly the man who's stayed by my side...I love you so fucking much." Vegeta wiped his tears so raw in emotion for he was madly in love, Goku pulled him into embrace tears streaming down each others cheeks  
-

Vegeta couldn't hold back and started to cry. Goku looked at him confused, the priest stopped and also looked at him with slight confusion.

"Is everything okay?" The priest asked.

"Sorry." Vegeta pulled one of his hands away from Goku's, he wiped away his tears, and took a deep breath. He smiled at Goku who returned the smile, they looked back at the priest allowing him to continue. So drunk in love, focused on each other's eyes the moment moved so quickly as Vows and rings were exchanged, and they were announced married. They wrapped their arms around each other, kissing each other passionately.

They had a small party in the garden, music, laughter and smiles were shared throughout. The day happened so quickly, that before they knew it, evening had drawn in.

Vegeta was stood outside taking in the scenery, he glanced back seeing his now husband cradling their nephew whilst talking to family members. He smiled and looked at his wedding ring.   
"Your mother would be so proud of you." Bulma smiled handing Vegeta a drink.

He smiled taking the drink from her, and looked up at the calming night sky. "I'd like to believe so."

"You gonna join us back inside? Wedding night isn't over yet, or you trying to preserve that energy for the bedroom?" She giggled watching Vegeta choke on his drink.

"Such a lewd bitch on times." He shook his head and playfully shoved her, whilst laughing with her. 

"So nice to see you this happy." She smiled as she linked arms with him whilst both approaching back inside to join everyone. "Oh, and I will still be expecting the details of what happens at the honeymoon." She winked.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle. "Some things never change."

-

After the celebrations ended, Vegeta cuddled up to his husband. Their fingers entwined, he watched Goku slowly fall asleep so peacefully. He recalled the day he first laid eyes on him, never would he of thought he'd of been this lucky to marry him.

Vegeta quirked a brow, he felt himself warm up as he caught the glance as their dark eyes locked, he bit his lip as their glance broke off. "who's that?" Vegeta pointed towards him. Bulma looked at Vegeta grinning as Chichi looked over.

"oh that's the owner, his name is Goku." Chichi looked over at Vegeta who smirked folding his arms not breaking his glance.

"sign me up." He kept his glance as he notice Goku glanced back over at him with a half smile, before having to intervene kids taking their fight too far.

He planted a soft tender kiss on Goku's lips. "I love you." He whispered as his lips brushed against Goku's, before resting his head on Goku's chest listening to his heart beat as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	46. Honeymoon

As they had packed up the last stuff ready for their time away together, both exchanged smiles as they glanced over at each other. They loved the look of the elysian landscapes of New Zealand in the brochure, so had chose to spend their honeymoon there. Saying their goodbyes to their parents, Vegeta loved his in laws, always so kind and caring. He was especially close to Bardock, they had grown a father and son bond. unfortunately, he never had that love and support from his own father, which still pained him. They had arrived at the airport, and were informed that all flights had been cancelled for the time being, due to a storm in Europe. Vegeta frowned in annoyance, he had been looking forward to their time away. The thought of spending another few hours waiting in the air port, really did put a damper on his moods. Whilst he sulked leaning against their luggage, Goku made arrangements for them to have the first available flight to New Zealand when the storm settles. Knowing his husband wouldn't be willing to wait around in the airport, he managed to book last minute room in the airport hotel. They both chose to head into the small restaurant that overlooked the airport runway. The sky looked very ominous with the dark clouds forming from the distance. Vegeta let out a short exasperated sigh, and looked over at Goku who was finishing his meal. Vegeta didn't really feel that hungry, and took advantage of their deals on alcohol.

"I've been thinking of expanding the dojo, perhaps in another area?" Goku looked back at Vegeta who started to look intrigued. "It's just something I been thinking about for a while of course."

Vegeta finished his drink, he looked out the window then back at Goku. "Open one in Scotland."

"What?"

"I feel more at home here with your family, just think it would be nice to settle down here." He ran his finger around the ring of the glass. "Perhaps have a house of our own, a large garden for-" he paused, a little hesitant to continue.

Seeing Vegeta chewing on his bottom lip, he could tell he was feeling reluctant to complete his sentence. He held his hand out placing it on top of Vegeta's. "A large garden for what?" their eyes locked for a split second, it was broken off as one of the waitress handed Vegeta another alcoholic beverage. Goku chuckled to himself knowing that Vegeta was going to regret drinking as much if he continued.

Vegeta took a small sip of his drink, and placed it down. "You know, for children we may adopt." he wiped his mouth along his forearm. His cheeks heated up and he swallowed hard unsure how Goku would react.

He smiled, and leaned over the table cupping his hand under Vegeta's chin, their eyes locked in again. "I like that idea."

After spending an hour at the restaurant, the pair headed back to the hotel room. The room was very spacious with rock salt coloured walls, abstract painting hung on the wall opposite the window. Grey silk curtains hung down to the soft cream carpet. The room had a very tranquil feel to it. Goku chuckled as Vegeta stumbled into the room, adamant he wasn't tipsy he tried to walk in a straight line towards the bed. He almost tripped over his foot which caused Goku to laugh more.  
"Oh fuck off, I'm not that drunk." Vegeta playfully shoved Goku. They both heard a loud crackle of the clouds overlapping the sky outside, heavy rain crashed against the window. 

Goku walked towards the window, a flash of silver blanketed the sky; strong winds swirling outside. Slow music started to play. He turned around with Vegeta now stood toe to toe with him, arms wrapped around each other as they started to slow dance. Strobes of silver covered the room, silhouetting their movements along the walls. Vegeta buried his head into Goku's shoulder, holding onto each other tightly, ambience of the storm and music swirling around the room. Goku pulled back as he felt slight wetness on his shoulder, he looked down and cupped his hand under Vegeta's chin. "You crying?"

Vegeta looked deeply into Goku's eyes, the world felt as though it stood still for those sweet seconds. He wiped his tears away with the heel of his hands, and smiled. "when I was in a coma, I knew you were by my side. I heard your words of comfort, and I wished I could of woke up when I heard you cry. It hurt knowing how sad you felt at that time, I wasn't able to wake up from the darkness, only your voice echoed in my mind giving me the strength to keep fighting."

Goku cupped his hand side of Vegeta's face, brushing his thumb side of Vegeta's cheek. "I knew you'd wake up again, I had a feeling you'd wake up and be stood next to me again. I felt so helpless at the time. Nobody can tear us down, or separate us. We are bonded forever. I am so happy to have you in my life. I promise I will never stop loving you. I love you till the end."

Another loud clash from the storm echoed in the room, as they wiped away their tears away, their lips brushed against the other, as they held onto the side of their face pulling in for a deep passionate kiss, taste of alcohol mingled in their mouth. Clothes strewn across the floor, the room echoed from the storm and lit silver hues, silhouetting their bodies. Bodies entwined, lips parted as their tongues massaged against the other. Goku pulled back, their eyes locked in as their hearts synced. He brushed his thumb along Vegeta's lips, he smiled so madly in love with his husband, beautiful lit eyes staring back at his. The storm louder, not that it phased them for they were in each other's arms. Soft delicate lips traced along Vegeta's jaw line, slowly moving down his neck down to his collarbone. Fingers roaming sensually down Vegeta's sides, causing him to writhe beneath him. 

"I.love.you" Vegeta said through his tears, his fingers combing through his husbands hair. As Goku started to kiss down lower, each kiss leaving a lasting warming tingling effect on his skin.

"I love." A delicate kiss was placed just below his belly button. "You too." He licked down to Vegeta's crotch. Slowly he enveloped his mouth around the twitching cock, and slowly sunk his mouth down. Sweet raspy mewls erupted from Vegeta's throat. 

Vegeta tugged at Goku's hair, as he felt his cock being swallowed in the warm wet mouth. His legs quivered, he arched his back feeling Goku suck more firm. His head sunk into the pillows, harsher rain colliding against the window, lighting blanketing the room. He started to thrust his hips encouraging Goku to deep throat.Vegeta let out loud moans, he spread his legs wider allowing Goku to slide a finger inside. He hitched his breath, feeling the intrusion massage his insides. 

Goku released the twitching cock from his mouth, he continued thrusting his finger inside Vegeta's entrance. His tongue trailed down to the ball sack, lightly he sucked them, rewarding him with more moans from Vegeta. He glanced up, shadows from the dark stormy weather casting on his husbands perfectly toned body; shadows hugged the right areas of his skin complementing his perfections. He massaged his tongue against the perineum, inhaling the musky scent, really drove his senses wild. As he slid in another finger, he delved his tongue inside the tight muscle. 

"Ah, please!" Vegeta bucked his hips, fine hairs raised on the back of his neck, as he felt the wet muscle wriggle inside.

Hearing Vegeta moan out in pleasure, he stiffened his tongue and started to thrust his tongue with his fingers. He hummed in bliss hearing and feeling Vegeta's body react to his every touch. He slipped another finger inside, feeling the tight muscle relax around him. He leaned back continuing to thrust his fingers inside, his cock throbbing at the sight and sounds his husband was making. Slowly he pulled his fingers out, his hands massaged down Vegeta's thighs. Slowly he guided his cock in, their bodies pressed together, their eyes linked, as their lips brushed against each other. Flash of lightning formed their erotic shadows in the room, as Goku started to thrust in slow and deep. Their moans stifled into their passionate kiss.

Vegeta held onto the back of Goku's head, his legs wrapped around his waist as he looked deeply into his husband eyes. "Babe. Do me faster, harder...fuck just do me till I can't walk again!" He suckled on Goku's bottom lip.

Goku chuckled he licked along Vegeta's jaw line. "Is that the alcohol talking?" He grinned as he felt Vegeta thrust himself against him. He rolled onto his back and squeezed onto Vegeta's ass cheeks. "How about you ride me?" 

Vegeta leaned back, he started to rock his hips back and forth feeling the cock buried deep inside him. Loud moans erupted from his throat.

Goku rested his hands on Vegeta's hips, helping him to move faster, the bed shook and creaked. The storm howling outside, alongside their moans high on euphoria. Thin sheen of sweat covered their bodies, their thrusts got more sloppy. Loud moans rippled through them as they released. Both smiled, their foreheads pressed together as they kissed each other slow and deeply. 

-

Sharing a bath together hearing the raging weather outside, Vegeta leaned his head against Goku's chest, their bodies relaxed in the warm bath water. Soft delicate kisses planted down the side of Vegeta's neck. "You falling asleep?" Goku whispered into Vegeta's ear.

Vegeta smiled, unable to keep his eyes open. "Almost." 

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around his husband, feeling his body relax against his. As the water started to cool, he slowly climbed out, and carried Vegeta out. Vegeta wrinkled his nose up at him, though he didn't fight back for he was exhausted. They both dried off, laying in bed, arms wrapped around the other as the storm helped soothe them to sleep.  
-

The morning sun rays, shone through the window, warming whatever came in it's contact. The two climbed out of bed, and looked out the window. The weather bright and promising. They look at each other and smiled, their fingers entwined. Their lives as a married couple begins, the future full of happiness and unbroken promises. They stared deeply into their open souls, so full of love. Their strong bond, that nobody can ever break.

The end.


	47. Epilogue

Four years since their wedding, the couple had moved into a family home of their own in Scotland. Whilst Gohan ran the dojo on London, they had opened and ran a large one near their home.

Waiting out the school gates, Vegeta watched as all children rushed out frantically towards their parents. Amongst the excited screaming children, was his son who was walking with his shoulders hunched, and eyes downcast. He pushed past the other parents, to quickly approach his son. Resting a gentle hand on his sons shoulder as he slowly knelt to his level, his son looked back at his father with a slight smile.  
"Bad day in school?"

"No one wanted to play with me today, because they said I'm too small. I'm not though, I'm five that means I'm big now...right?" Goten looked back at his father for reassurance.

Having to fight back some nasty insults about the other children. He simply smiled back resting his index under Goten's chin. "Of course. They were just being silly. Don't let people like that get you down."

Goten smiled and wrapped his arms around Vegeta, they held hands leaving the school grounds towards their large family home.  
-

Back in London, Bulma was waiting in the car with her son. Tarble was now working as a manager in a big company; they were going to drive up to Scotland as soon as he finished work. They made regular trips during holidays and special events, all still close in contact. Bulma had even helped when the couple adopted Goten and brought him home for the first time. The pair were nervous at the beginning, so she offered to help out with Goku's parents there as well.Luckily it was during the summer holidays so she had Trunks stay with her too. Today they were heading up to celebrate Vegeta's birthday.After their long journey up to Scotland, Goten was the first to run towards the garden gates to greet them. Mainly excited to see his cousin. Vegeta welcomed them all in, and walked them round the back garden where Gine and Bardock were setting up the barbecue. They had a large beautiful garden, with a wooden play house at the bottom. The barbecue was placed on the patio area that overlooked the whole garden. The kids were quick to explore the garden with Jack playing fetch. 

"That should keep them busy for hours." Bulma smiled watching them play. She looked over seeing Vegeta walking back inside. "You need any help with anything?"

"No. I'll be back out shortly just got to sort out the guest rooms." He smiled back at her and continued to walk inside. He started to make the beds, till he felt soft firm lips kiss down the side of his neck that caused him to feel weak and drop the bedding. Hands started to roam down his body, whilst his neck was still being kissed. He had to bite back a moan as his body was starting to get aroused by all the touches. "Thought you were...finishing...later?" He panted as the hands roamed down his front, slowly making their way down into his pants.

"I locked up early. Besides Gohan and Videl have just showed up." He nipped Vegeta's ear whilst still groping him. He chuckled as he could feel the heat radiating from Vegeta's cheeks. A small moan escaped past Vegeta's lips as he trailed his tongue firmly down the side of Vegeta's neck.

Vegeta reluctantly pulled away, as much as he was loving the sensations, the bulge between his legs was proof of that. He knew people would start wondering where he was. "We can't do this now, we have people over." He playfully tutted at Goku whilst picking up the bedding that he had dropped.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was only giving you a kiss." He grinned whilst helping to make the beds.

"If that's your way of kissing, I'd dread to think what a cuddle would be." 

He chuckled and held onto Vegeta's waist. "Want to find out?" His lips brushed against Vegeta's ear, a small grin formed as he felt Vegeta quiver slightly.

"What you doing? We waiting for you outside." Goten stood by the doorway cocking his head to the side, watching his parents holding each other in an embrace by the beds.

"Tell them we are on our way now." Goku planted a kiss on Vegeta's cheek whilst squeezing his asscheek.

Goten shrugged at them both, he was used to seeing his parents display of affection. Even if it was the occasional times he had caught Goku spanking Vegeta's ass. The excuse that he fell for was, Vegeta was swearing too much. Much to Vegeta's embarrassment when he had to explain to the school about it too. He quickly rushed to tell his grandparents that they were on their way.

Goku helped Vegeta finish making the rest of the beds, before they both headed out to join the rest of their family in the garden. As the barbecue was near an end, Goku brought out a gift with Goten it was a large painting of their family portrait. Vegeta started to well up at the thoughtful gift from his husband. He hugged Goten and kissed his husband on the lips whilst the guests all had a look at the painting. Later on they tucked the kids into bed, Bulma left the married couple to read the kids a bedtime story before joining them all down stairs for some drinks. Laughter filled the room, as they updated each other what's going on with their current life. Afterwards, they all headed to bed. 

Vegeta and Goku were cuddled in bed kissing passionately. Their hands groping one another.Still so madly in love and attracted to one another. 

"I love you." Goku whispered between their kisses.

Vegeta smiled between their kiss, both whispering sweet words to one another. Their tongues brushed against each other, whilst holding each other close in a tight embrace feeling their heart beating against their chest. There was a light knock on their door that caused them both to sit up. The door slowly open with a half asleep Goten rubbing his eyelids.

"I had a nightmare." Goten frowned. 

The pair looked at each other and back at their son, they both scooted up for Goten to cuddled up next to them. 

"Who's ass we going to be kicking in your dreams?" Vegeta smiled whilst stroking the side of Goten's face.

Goten smiled with a yawn and started to fall asleep as he was cuddled between his parents. Vegeta and Goku wrapped their arms around their son giving him a kiss on the cheek. They both looked at each other staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"I been thinking about adopting another, you know a sibling for him?." Vegeta smiled whilst looking down at their sleeping son. 

Goku smiled at his husband and son before pulling Vegeta in for a kiss. "I think that's a wonderful idea." The three now cuddled in bed. Vegeta couldn't hold back his tears of happiness, at just how perfect his family is, and how much he wished his mother was here to see it.


End file.
